Not the Only One
by ArafelSedai
Summary: Momentum builds in the quest for escape
1. Chapter 1

**Not the Only One...**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anyof it...

A/N: Set about one year after Enterprise being decommisioned. Archer was promoted to Admiral and T'Pol has taken a post with the Vulcan council.

* * *

Admiral Archer stared bleakly at the mound of work in front of him on his desk. Somehow his promotion and subsequent shift from explorer to desk patrol and diplomat just did not seem as appealing as it had a year ago. Although, he had to admit to himself that working towards and achieving in small steps the founding of the Federation was beyond what he had ever thought possible. His imagination soared at the potential good that all of this would achieve. His heart grappled with the absolute need for the Federation to exceed whatever hopes he held for it...too much had been lost for any of it to fail. So, with a sigh, he reached for his first padd and began to sift through the paperwork to reach those goals.

He had actually made some progress when his assistant chimed from the comm. "What can I do for you Lt. Griffin?"

Archer's assistant, although very competent, was a rather stiff and pompous sort. She had been assigned to him and each time he dealt with her he thought of how he needed to get her reassigned somewhere else...somewhere far from him. However, other things always seemed to take precedence... and she was still there.

Her crisp rather nasally voice came back over the comm. "A Vulcan is here to see you, but she does not have an appointment, and I told her that you were far too busy...but she insisted"

Archer smiled at her disgruntled tone. Not like a Vulcan to just drop by without notice though...sticklers for protocol that race. "Well, Lt. it must be important so I suppose I can take a small part of my morning and find out why she has come to see me. Send her in."

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the comm and Archer could just feel the Lt. seething on the other side of the door that he had disregarded what she had told the Vulcan. Sometimes the little things in life could just make you smile. Petty...yes, but satisfying.

The door slid open and Archer stood to greet his mystery guest. He had just made his face a mask showing nothing, when he burst into a large grin of pure pleasure.

"T'Pol! I had no idea that you were even back from Vulcan!"

Archer's eyes scanned his former first officer...still as lovely as ever. Barely changed in appearance. It took everything he had to not walk over and give her a giant bear hug. He so rarely got to see his old crew, except for Malcolm and even that was rather sparse.

"Is something amiss Admiral?" T'Pol's voice cut into his reverie.

"What? Oh, I am so sorry for just staring at you, it's just been awhile. You look wonderful."

Her head inclined to accept the compliment and the explanation "As do you Admiral. I apologize for coming to your office without an appointment, but I found that I needed to speak with you and time was of the essence."

Archer leaned back against his desk and lost his smile. "This sounds serious T'Pol. Is everything alright?"

T'Pol actually fidgeted before responding causing small alarm bells to go off in Archer's head. T'Pol never reacted this way...certainly never fidgeted. What the hell was wrong?

T'Pol walked to the window overlooking the bay and finally spoke "Everything is fine at the moment, but yes this is a matter of some seriousness. I have come to ask a favor of you and I am unsure of how it will be received or if it is even proper that I ask it of you."

"T'Pol, whatever it is, however serious it is, know that I will help you however I can."

T'Pol held up her hand and replied "Hear what I have to ask before you commit yourself. This is personal in nature."

Archer gestured for T'Pol to sit and he walked around his desk to sit in his own seat thinking that perhaps some formality might give T'Pol some comfort and make it easier for her to ask what she needed of him. Personal? What could she want from him that would be that personal... that would cause her to show so much emotion?

T'Pol closed her eyes briefly. This was much more difficult to ask than she had anticipated in all of her logical musings. "Admiral, I find that I am fast approaching my time of _Ponn Farr_ and I will be in need of assistance in that matter. Do you have any knowledge of _Ponn Farr_?"

Leaning back in his chair he contemplated the term... he had heard it somewhere before, but it seemed a lifetime ago. "If I have heard of _Ponn Farr_ I can not remember the reference."

She shifted in her chair "_Ponn Farr_ is the biological impetus to mate. It is very personal and is not spoken of with outsiders...and rarely among ourselves. It occurs every seven years."

Archer sat frozen. Mate? Mating? He could suddenly hear the pounding of his heart in his ribcage. Just what was she asking of him? He cleared his throat "Um, and you are approaching _Ponn Farr_"

Inclining her head T'Pol continued "Yes, generally this would not be an issue as most Vulcans are bonded and married at an early age. I, however, am neither bonded nor married. I will require..." she paused to look up at Archer "assistance"

Certain his heartbeat was even louder, that he must be mistaking what she was asking he met her gaze and again cleared his throat "Surely there are Vulcan's who would be willing to... assist you in this matter."

"I find that I am unwilling to seek help from that quarter unless forced to do so."

"Why?"... Why? He stood and walked to the window staring out of it while he tried to reconcile what she was asking of him. Why him? "Why me?"

T'Pol stood and walked towards him "Because I have been around humans far too long. Because I have no wish to share such a personal event with someone that I do not consider a friend. Because I know no one who is Vulcan that I wish to involve in this."

Archer turned and searched her face and her eyes for a moment before saying quietly "I am not Trip, T'Pol"

He nearly flinched at the sudden stricken flash in her eyes, before she composed herself. It had to be said. A year had passed since their friend's death...and many more since Trip and T'Pol had shared more than friendship. Archer, however, was not a fool. He knew that both had maintained emotions far stronger than just friendship, he knew that sharing the loss of a child (two children really) affected T'Pol and Trip for all time.

Her voice broke into his reverie softly spoken "I do not expect you to be Trip. While it is true that we shared much... it is also true that Trip was not the only one aboard Enterprise that I cared for."

Shared much... T'Pol thought to herself. Yes, even a bond that was left to founder and wither rather than be cultivated and cherished. But there was much shared. Much missed... and much regretted.

Archer sighed and rubbed his face with one of his hands "T'Pol, there is nothing I would not do for you that I could... this is no different, just unexpected."

"No, I will not accept you saying yes right now. This is something that you need to think on before agreeing. I will give you a few days to consider."

Before Archer could reply, T'Pol turned and sailed smoothly from the office.

* * *

T'Pol continued past the grim looking assistant and out of the Federations new offices. She continued walking rather than getting a transport and headed for the bay. Once she reached the grey water, she stopped and breathed the cool air into her lungs. Too cool she thought absently of the air.

So, she thought, I have asked the Admiral to join with me in _Ponn Farr_.

She contemplated why it had been so important to ask _**him** _rather than accepting help from her own people. She reluctantly acknowledged that her reasoning held little logic. That what she had told Archer was true...she had spent far too much time with humans; that after sharing a bond with Trip, she knew that she would want a partner like he should have been...like she should have let him be. Internally sighing, she also recognized that her emotions again betrayed her and she wanted that possibility with Archer; something that could never be explored while he was her commanding officer, something that could not have been while Trip was alive. Perhaps she could move forward and this time have no regrets.

---------

Archer continued to watch the door, almost waiting for her to come back inside. He finally shook his head to clear it and reached out and tapped the comm. "Lt.Griffin, cancel all of my meetings today and get me Dr. Phlox from Denobula on the line as soon as possible."

That done he sat at his desk and pretended to work on the mound of orders in front of him. He continued to struggle to concentrate on his tasks, all the while wondering how long it would take before Dr. Phlox could be reached. His mind was buzzing with new possibilities; things he had never allowed himself to really focus on.

Three hours later, Archer had given up on trying to work and was pacing the small office in frustration. Just as he reached out to punch the comm to ask what progress Lt. Griffin had made... the comm sounded softly. Eagerly he jabbed the button "Yes Lt.?"

There that sounded professional didn't it?

"Dr. Phlox on the line sir" her nasally voice said.

This time it did not even bother him; he was so relieved to hear that news. "Put him through"

Dr. Phlox's smiling face appeared on the screen sitting on his desk. "Admiral! What a pleasant surprise to hear from you. I hope all is well and you are not requiring any medical attention, though I'm sure that the Federation has doctors a trifle closer than I am right now."

Waving his hand and shaking his head, Archer could not help but smile back. Yet another face that he had seen for so long and now he rarely saw. "No, nothing wrong with me yet Doctor. It is good to see you though. Actually, I called because I have a question regarding the Vulcan _Ponn Farr_."

Phlox raised his brows in surprise. "_Ponn Farr_? Why ever would you need to ask a question about that? It is not something that Vulcan's discuss and it is not something that many medical doctors outside of Vulcan even know about. Have you had some problem with the Vulcans in San Francisco?"

"No, No nothing like that at all. This was uh..." Archer cleared his throat. "This was a personal inquiry only"

Phlox's brows rose even further and his head tilted sideways, like it always did when he was intrigued and he knew what was going on. "Oh I see. She came to you did she? I had wondered if she would choose that path."

Archer blinked in surprise. "She?" he countered trying to sound as though he had no idea to whom Phlox referred.

Phlox just waved his hand in dismissal. "Yes, yes. She...T'Pol. I knew her time was approaching and had wondered how she would choose to handle the situation. I am glad that she came to you with this."

"You seem to know a great deal more than I do Phlox. Care to fill me in on all the secrets?" Jonathon's dry tone belied how curious he really was.

"_Ponn Farr_ is the mating period of the Vulcan, which occurs every seven years. Generally a Vulcan has been bonded and married by the time the _Ponn Farr_ occurs, but some are put in jeopardy due to their circumstances such as T'Pol."

At first Archer just nodded, nothing that T'Pol had not already told him, then something that Phlox had said struck him "Jeopardy? What do you mean jeopardy?"

Phlox stopped and met Archers gaze steadily. "If T'Pol does not engage in _Ponn Farr_, then she will die. It is a Vulcan biological fact"

Stunned, Archer sat back in his chair. Die? "Are you certain Phlox?"

"Quite. But I was assuming that would not be problem. Have you turned her down?"

Archer shook his head "No, no I did not. She would not let me say anything. Said that she wanted me to think on it before agreeing. Of course, she never mentioned that part either. Why were you not surprised she came to me with this rather than going to someone of her own race?"

"Well, It was just a feeling I had. She always cared for you and..." he shrugged "Trip is gone. It left a door open to her. She never seemed as comfortable around her own people at times."

"Thank you Phlox."

The Denobulan nodded and was about to say farewell when he paused and smiled again "Um, Admiral. I think it only fair that I warn you about some other things concerning Ponn Farr."

Archer's brow wrinkled as he tried to imagine what else T'Pol had failed to tell him. "Go ahead"

"As you know, Vulcans were a rather emotional race inclined to violence and rather primitive extremes. _Ponn Farr_ is a throwback to those times. The reason Vulcans do not discuss this issue, apart from it involving their mating cycle, is this; _Ponn Farr_ takes a perfectly sane and controlled Vulcan and unleashes all inhibition and passion. They are no longer controlled. They are primitive and wanton. It is, of course, abhorrent to that proud and logical race." Phlox was grinning now "Expect to feel a little pain Admiral, T'Pol won't be quite herself".

Dumbfounded, Archer nodded and bade the doctor farewell.

Afterward he sat lost in imaginings of an out of control sexually uninhibited T'Pol. Any doubts he had regarding his decision to aid her in this had been squashed as soon as Phlox mentioned that she could perish if she did not go through _Ponn Farr_, but now a far more stimulating reason tantalized him.

* * *

That night Archer entered the great ballroom in his dress uniform at yet another event to garner more agreement and collaboration between races and worlds. Diplomats and politicians and aspiring Star Fleet Officers abounded in the room full of food and music. At one time, these events had thrilled him aboard the Enterprise when he felt like the Universe was his to explore. Now these events were just one more step in attaining the final goal.

He was speaking to some Ambassador from somewhere when he saw her. She was gliding down the staircase with Ambassador Soval and another Vulcan male. She was stunning. A regal queen of fairy, fit for a Midsummer Night's Dream, dressed in a flowing chiffon dress of deep blue and adorned only by the IDIC pendant given to her by her mother. Suddenly he was seeing her as a man sees a woman... all curves and soft skin... full lips and sultry eyes.

It became more difficult to concentrate on the inane babble from the diplomats around him and make the appropriate responses. Instead, he found himself wondering who the younger Vulcan with T'Pol and Soval was. Was he a possible choice for T'Pol should Archer decline her request? Archer was surprised by the surge of jealousy that went through him. As politely and quickly as possible he extricated himself from the conversation and made his way towards T'Pol, who was now sitting at a table with several Vulcans.

T'Pol caught Archer's movement towards her and tensed slightly. She had not anticipated having to deal with the Admiral until tomorrow. She mentally berated herself for not realizing that as an Admiral partially in charge of dealing with the particulars of the foundling Federation, Archer would of course be at this function. She was so intent on watching Archer stride towards her, that she failed to notice that her breathing rate increased. She also failed to notice that it drew Soval's attention.

Soval watched T'Pol surreptitiously noting the changes in her demeanor after she had seen Archer. He suspected that she was approaching _Ponn Farr_ due to her recent behavior. Small things; lapse of memory, momentary exhibits of emotion, inability to concentrate as well as he knew she could. Of course, he would never broach the subject with her... far too private. Despite himself though, he found himself considering how she planned on dealing with the issue since she was unbound and unmarried. Watching her reaction to Archer's presence gave him some possible insight on the matter, however.

Archer slowed on approach suddenly realizing that he did not know what he was going to say to her or her companions. In an effort to hide his sudden discomfort he greeted Ambassador Soval first. Exchanging banal polite words it took him a moment to feel like Soval actually knew what he was there for and was amused at his behavior. So, he turned and greeted T'Pol as though they had not seen one another in awhile. He actually saw her jump slightly in her seat.

"Ambassador, would you mind if I borrowed my former first officer for a dance?"

Soval leaned back in his chair convinced now that his suspicion was correct. "Of course not Admiral, if T'Pol has no objections then I of course have none."

T'Pol looked at Soval as though he had grown horns... "Dance? Ambassador, Admiral I must admit I do not dance. Perhaps another partner would be more accommodating."

Archer started to frown then reached out for her hand "Well T'Pol, if you are going to be in diplomacy perhaps learning would be logical. Amuse your former CO"

He kept his hand out forcing her to take it or cause a scene in front of Soval and the others. He nodded to Soval and the others as he drew T'Pol up from her seat.

Reluctantly, T'Pol allowed herself to be drawn up and onto the dance floor. "I had not anticipated seeing you tonight."

Archer smiled at her "Nor I you. You look very nice T'Pol."

She inclined her head accepting his complement. "I do not know how to dance Admiral."

"It's easy T'Pol...just follow my lead."

She looked around and followed the hand placements she observed on other women on the floor, and allowed Archer to take control. "Admiral, I..."

Archer interrupted her "As, you are going to share my bed soon, I think you can call me Jonathon."

T'Pol nearly tripped and lost her tenuous control of her emotions, but her voice remained smooth as she commented "You have decided then?"

He crooked a smile at her "How could I refuse such a tantalizing offer." His expression turned serious for a moment "How could you not tell me all of the repercussions of your condition T'Pol?"

She met his gaze steadily and did not pretend to not understand his reference. "I did not wish any decision you made to be done so out of a human sense of obligation."

"Mmmmhmmm, and did you ever plan on telling me?"

"Admi... Jonathon, if you agreed then it would not be required to tell you anything. If you did not agree then it would not be required to tell you anything. I do not intend on dying. I would have sought the aid I needed elsewhere. Where did you find out this information?"

Jonathon smiled at her impeccable logic. "Phlox"

She shot him an irritated look "I should have realized that you would have contacted the Doctor. Was there anything else that the Doctor saw fit to tell you?"

Glancing around at the other parties on the dance floor, he made several turns then led T'Pol off the floor and out a side set of doors to the sprawling garden outside. "He did say that Vulcans become rather...ah uninhibited and unrestricted during that time. He warned that I might take on some damage."

Archer's smile grew wider when he noticed the sudden green flush of ...embarrassment?... on her face.

"Admiral...Jonathon If this is a concern for you, I can only say that you are not bound by your decision. I would not purposefully put you in harms way."

T'Pol was surprised by the soft chuckle coming from Archer.

Archer's blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "T'Pol, I would have to give up my manhood if _anything_ like that frightened me away. I did have a request of my own though"

T'Pol eyed him suspiciously, but nodded for him to continue.

Archer suppressed a sudden desire to ask her to make love with him that very night before _Ponn Farr_ took her, but he cleared his throat and instead stated "I think that it would be prudent if you stayed at my residence until this matter is over. It would be safer for us both and more private for you should you need to reach me quickly."

T'Pol looked away from him for a moment back to the glittering dance floor and chatting diplomats inside, but she never really saw any of them.

"I have cleared a great deal off of my schedule and will be able to do a lot of work from home." Archer held his breath, feeling as though he held a frightened deer in his arms just waiting to flee. "It is just a suggestion T'Pol"

Catching the deflated tone in Archer's voice her eyes locked with his. "Jonathon I believe that you have made a very logical request and I can do no more than bow to that logic. I will stay with you." Pausing for a moment to again search his face she continued "I had not anticipated an answer tonight... and after our conversation earlier I was uncertain if you would agree to what I was asking of you"

"I admit that you threw me today...It was the last thing I ever thought to be asked by you...and I had to ask about Trip." His eyes flared with grief for a moment before he continued "I guess I don't want to think that you are constantly wishing it were his arms that held you. I'm just human and we tend to have fragile egos." He smiled sadly when he finished.

T'Pol watched him for a moment sensing some of her own grief. She would always have a part of her that missed Trip, but even Trip would have given her a sharp hard kick if she denied herself anything due to his absence. "There is no changing what is past Jonathon, there is only the future and all that it holds." Silently she plead with Archer to give her something to move beyond her own fears and the all too human grief she sometimes felt.

Driven by his own sense of loss and need for T'Pol to be his, Archer pulled her to him and possessed her lips with his own.

Startled, T'Pol did not attempt to pull away. His lips pressed for more, his tongue sliding across her lower lip asking for entry. When she complied, she felt him groan and pull her harder against him. Archer forgot that they might be seen even in the darkened garden only lit by the moon and stars. A hunger roused in him that he had not realized he still possessed for this woman...drove him onward.

Stunned...at Archer's boldness and at her own compliance. Never had she imagined that he could be so bold, never had she imagined that she would respond so readily. Trip had been the only male that she had felt drawn towards...despite her own best efforts. But this...this sensation of losing control again... Trip had never been so bold, so aggressive. Perhaps this accounted in part for their faded relationship and faded bond.

She pulled away from Archer, who immediately straightened and flushed red like any school boy caught overstepping his bounds.

"I'm sorry T'Pol, I don't..."

T'Pol reached up and pressed her fingers to his mouth silencing him. "I will be in touch with you tomorrow to make the arrangements for our staying together. Good night Jonathon"

With that T'Pol turned and glided inside and out of view. He took a deep shuddering breath and wondered what the hell he had been thinking to have kissed her like that. One did not just touch T'Pol like that. God, he suddenly felt like an out of control teenager. Not wishing to return to the gala event, he skirted the room and fled as quickly as he could. Things had been so much simpler when the lines between Captain and Commander were clearly drawn. _But not nearly so exciting_...a part of him thought. Again his thoughts drifted to Trip. One kiss and he was aching for more. No wonder Trip had been such a mess those early years...but what had happened to separate them? Was grief for a child that strong? How, after knowing her, could Trip have walked away and let her go?

* * *

Unaware of Archer's thoughts, T'Pol sat before a lit candle grasping at peace through meditation. Peace which eluded her as her as she too contemplated Trip. She could not recall a time when Trip had ever been that presumptuous or aggressive in initiating any sexual contact. Perhaps that was why they never continued in a relationship and had been unable to move beyond the numbing pain of the loss of a child. Perhaps that loss added to the already tumultuous relationship was the death stroke. Despite many nights questioning these things after his death, T'Pol had yet to find an answer. The only legacy left to her was all too human regret.

Again the sensation of Archer's lips on hers took hold of her. She was suddenly resolved that there would be no more regrets. Her decision made...her mind finally slipped into blissful meditation without further hindrance.

* * *

Archer found no such release. He felt as tense and frustrated as he had just after he had kissed T'Pol. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering if T'Pol was going to change her mind after his juvenile performance tonight. Rubbing his hand over his eyes he continued to entertain fantasies concerning _Ponn Farr_.

* * *

Lt.Griffin looked askance at Admiral Archer after being snapped at for the third time for questioning his conflicting orders. The Admiral never behaved with such poor leadership skills and his assistant was frankly not adept at dealing with such a shocking change in behavior.

Archer's tension mounted hour after hour when he still had not heard from T'Pol. She must have changed her mind he thought to himself. Perhaps she decided that a Vulcan partner would be better for her after all. It did not encourage him when that thought was a little depressing. What the hell was the matter with him! It wasn't like he had a relationship with her beyond that of friendship. They had hardly even been in touch with one another this last year... His teeth ground together in frustration and when the comm. sounded he jerked and slammed his hand against the button. "WHAT!"

A small silence before his assistant responded "Admiral you have a visitor. The Vulcan, T'Pol, whom you have been expecting."

Archer went still. "Of course Lt. send her in please"

"Of course Admiral"

Archer ground his teeth again at the smug tone in the woman's voice. He really was going to have to find somewhere else for her to go.

T'Pol glided into the room. "Admiral"

Nodding back at her he said "Good afternoon".

"Good afternoon"

Surely it had to be a good sign that she had come to his office after all... surely. When she stood before him without further response he felt increasingly nervous and cleared his throat. He realized that he had been doing that a lot since yesterday. "You know you did not have to come in person to tell me you have changed your mind. I would have understood. I wouldn't blame you either. I acted quite the fool last night and I had no right."

T'Pol blinked and her brows rose slightly. "Change my mind? Why would I have changed my mind? Because you kissed me last night?"

Archer shrugged "I overstepped the boundaries last night"

"Considering the boundary we are about to cross, I find that overstep to be slight" T'Pol was surprised to see Archer visibly relax. "I am sorry to come so late, however, I had certain duties to attend to before I could meet with you and they took longer than I anticipated."

He crooked a smile at her in thanks at her forgiveness, then handed her a padd with all of his information. "Anytime you want to arrive is fine by me. I'll make certain to have things there that you would like for dinner. No more chef, but I'm not terrible in the kitchen."

"I'm sure everything will be satisfactory and I also can help prepare the meals." She turned to leave, then turned back to face her former captain. They stood watching one another for a moment before T'Pol said "I should arrive sometime this evening. I doubt that it will be too long before the onset of _Ponn Farr_, so I will not impose on you longer than I must."

"Impose on me as long as you want T'Pol...I'm not in a hurry for you to go anywhere."

Almost a ghost of a smile crossed her lips and then she was gone, leaving Archer to stare at the door.

* * *

A/N...Ok I am sorta in a funk trying to connect the storyline from here to the end, so be patient with me and I'll get it out as soon as I possibly can. Hope you enjoyed so far. Please let me know what ya think. (I'm really a Trip and T'Pol fan, but if we have to get stuck with thatfinale I figured that I had nothing against Archer and T'Pol outside of Trip himself. Anyway, having said that, I wanted to impart that both Archer and T'Pol would miss and grieve for Trip, but that they would both realize that they must move on and live...) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the Only One **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**: Thank all of you so very very much for all of the wonderful feedback. I am sorry it has taken me a few days to get back to this and this chapter is a bit short, but work is piling up so I'm getting everything in where I can. Hopefully next installment won't take as long.

* * *

"Well, here is your room while you stay here with me. I figured that you would need your own space and...well..." Jonathan paused for a moment unsure of what to say regarding the reason that she was there.

T'Pol saved him by saying simply "Yes, thank you for thinking of my privacy and giving me a place to meditate without interruption. It is appreciated. If you don't mind I am tired and wish..."

Before she could finish, Archer moved back out of the doorway and smiled "No, I don't mind at all T'Pol. Please take whatever time you need to get settled and I'll call you later for dinner." He took his leave without looking back.

T'Pol watched him go, then shut the door closing everything off. Looking around, she noted that the room was sparse, but nicely done with dark blue and natural pine furnishing. Calming. Just what she needed. After quickly putting away her things in the closet and small dresser available to her, she walked to the window and opened the curtains. A lovely view of the bay greeted her. She could even see part of the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. Staring blindly at the late afternoon sun glittering off the water, her mind began to try to assimilate that she was actually at Jonathan Archers home and that she would take him as a partner in _Ponn Farr_ . Partner; that was all she required wasn't it? Her entire reasoning for choosing Archer as opposed to a relatively unknown Vulcan was for a partner that she at least knew. Just to get her through _Ponn Farr. _That was all... wasn't it? Taking a deep breath she allowed her mind to wander through history. From that first volatile meeting with Archer in the medical bay watching an unconscious Klingon, to the smell of his dog, to laying next to him in the Temple of P'Jem for warmth...Her mind grappled with the layers of emotion within her. Questions snagged at her peace. If she was honest with herself, at least within the confines of her own musings, she had to admit that her heart had always responded to her Captain. From tense and hostile beginnings to the burgeoning of respect and loyalty...to finally the sensation that she truly did not wish to be in a universe without his presence. T'Pol reflected on how it felt as though someone had struck her with a great force when she and Trip were told that he had been killed in the explosion in the expanse. She remembered even being unable to share that sense of loss and grief with Trip, who was his best friend. Better, she remembered the unbearable sense of relief and joy that swept through her when Archer walked back onto the bridge once being found again...not dead. She remembered leaning forward on the balls of her feet barely able to restrain herself from rushing to him as Hoshi had done, to fling her arms around him in gratitude that he was there and had not left them...her... after all. She remembered tears shed in solitude.

What did all of this say about simply wanting someone to partner her through _Ponn Farr_? Like her constant attempts to tell herself that she did not care for Trip, when in the end she lost years of possibilities because of fear. Fear of not being Vulcan enough. Fear of losing who she was, rather than embracing what she could be...Vulcan in _all_ its complexities.

She sucked in her breath and bit the inside of her lip. If her emotions were this unsettled around Archer...if hiding inside her heart, she wished for him to be a bondmate rather than just a partner for survival...the chances of bonding with him were rather high. T'Pol turned from the window surprised that she had not considered this before. The bond with Trip had been a painful thing at times, a constant reminder of what had happened and the things that had been lost. He had railed against the bond from the time he found out about its existence, not liking the knowledge it gave to her. If things had gone differently...then that very same bond would have succored them through so much grief. Her own heartache would have been greater at the end when she lost him...

She began to tremble slightly at the thought of how intense a possible bond with Archer could be. How miserable she had been when she thought him dead...and with no bond, no _Ponn Farr_, nothing more than Captain and Commander and friendship. Could she be Vulcan enough to cope with such a thing should they become bonded. What of Jonathan? How would he react to such a bond?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jonathan knocked at her door and quietly told her that dinner was prepared if she was hungry. She smoothed her Vulcan robes and smoothed her face, then opened the door to tell him that she would indeed like dinner. Wanting a moments respite from the thoughts churning in her head, she figured the inane chatter that Archer sometimes provided during meal time would suffice.

Archer watched her carefully when she emerged from her room. His eyes narrowed slightly. No one else (save perhaps Trip) would have known her well enough to see the signs of strain in her eyes. He knew her that well and he observed the strain. Wondering if it was something more or just the onset of _Ponn Farr_ he didn't know, but he would keep a close eye on her. "Did you get settled in alright?"

"Yes thank you Jonathan."

"You look tired. I assumed that you had slept or meditated. It's been about two hours since I left you there."

Surprise momentarily lifted her brows then she replied "I had not realized. I attempted to meditate, but was never able to center myself enough to do so."

"Well" Archer smiled reassuringly "You must have done something right, because you were quiet for a long time." They entered the dining room, which was also simply decorated with a walnut table and chairs. Pictures of upstate New York dressed in autumn hung on the walls...fields and timber all in golds and reds and oranges. "I've kept tonight's fare pretty simple. Baked potatoes and salad and some cut up fruit."

T'Pol nodded at him, then caught the crooked smile on his face so she raised her brow at him again.

"Ok, well...I also have hamburger for myself"

T'Pol nearly rolled her eyes. Out of the universe, the two men her treacherous heart decided to long for were human and carnivores. "I'm sure you will enjoy your...hamburger. The potato and salad and fruit will more than suffice for me."

"Good, good. I'm glad. Let's eat. I'm rather hungry."

The meal progressed just as T'Pol hoped; with Archer telling tales of Starfleet Headquarters and Federation Ambassadors. It was constant conversation that she really did not have to participate in.

A soft clicking on the floor caused her to turn her head and see a very gray and very old Porthos move slowly into the room to sit next to the table and look up hopefully. She glanced at Archer "I had not realized that he was still alive at so old an age."

Archer nodded proudly but with a hint of sadness at the inevitable death of his little companion due to age. "Yeah he's still hanging in there"

T'Pol reached over and picked up a slice of cheese that Archer had set out with the fruit, then handed it down to the aging Beagle. Despite his age, Porthos eagerly snatched the cheese and slid all the way to the floor to enjoy his treat.

When T'Pol met Archer's eyes again, they glowed with such warmth and appreciation that she had to look away. A simple kindness to his pet garnered so much from him. She could keep her face still and reflect nothing, but her heart trembled.

* * *

Once dinner was done, Archer claimed he had work to do in his office and bade her a good night. She nodded in understanding and turned to go. "If you need anything T'Pol, just ask."

"Your hospitality is unnecessary, but thank you again."

Archer watched her go, kept watching longer than he needed to. He wanted to ask her so many things, but knew that he had no right to do so. That she had been out for two hours attempting to meditate and still looked so adrift worried him. He knew just how important those sessions of meditation were for a Vulcan. He decided that if she did not look any better by tomorrow, then he would breach the subject for her own health. It was not logical for her to allow herself to decline simply because she did not wish to put him out for any reason. Shaking his head he went to his office and tried to concentrate on his work, but T'Pol continued to penetrate his thoughts. He finally leaned back in his chair and turned on a game of water polo. Best meditation he could think of to take his mind off of the woman just a few rooms away. However, he found himself contemplating why T'Pol had come to him. He certainly was not going to complain, but somehow just wishing to share Ponn Farr with him to avoid another Vulcan confused him. He began wondering if she was afraid to share such an intimate experience with her own kind because of her first experience with mind melds. If she was seeking him out to avoid her own people out of fear, then he really needed to speak with her about her reasons. He could not find a logical reason behind her choosing him. Archer rubbed his hand over his eyes and began wondering if she had sought him out because he really was the last true link to Trip that she had... despite her saying otherwise on their first meeting; which brought him around to recollecting how she had told him that Trip had not been the only one she had cared about on Enterprise.

_That thought_ brought him out of his chair and to the window to gaze out at the darkened bay glittering with the surrounding city lights.

Did she really care for him? Was there more to this Ponn Farr than just survival? He furrowed his brow and remembered long ago dreams...of kissing her. He remembered Phlox smiling at him and shrugging his concerns away. He remembered his initial jealousy when he discovered that she and Trip were involved. He remembered squashing all of his interest in T'Pol, not only was she his second in command, but she was now involved with a close friend. In the end, he remembered only the sadness at how much the two of them had lost... and somehow being disappointed that things had not worked better for them both.

Since she had arrived in his office he had felt off kilter; like he was not in complete control of his emotions around her. Could that just be the _Ponn Farr_ acting on him in some strange way? Or, could it be that after all of this time he was being offered a chance to build something with this woman and he could hardly believe his good fortune. He sighed; shouldn't having carried Surak's _katra_ around for so many days give him some sort of insight into this situation?

He flicked off the water polo game and finished shutting his work computer down, then made his way towards his bedroom. Maybe he should try to meditate and glean some answers there. Perhaps some ghostly remnant of Surak would make itself known and solve his dilemma. Was he in love with T'Pol, or was the though of being with her as a man driving him?

He smiled then, that was such a Vulcan way to look at things. As a human the two were never mutually exclusive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not the Only One**

**A/N: **Hey there everyone. I am sooooo sorry that this has taken so long to update. My baby came two weeks early, which I was not expecting. All mystuff was on the computer at work and between no sleep, family visiting, and dealing with an infant and a toddler this was the first time I have had a few moments to go pick up the story and take care of this. THANK you very much for the wonderful feedback... and thank you very much for your patienc! It won't be as long for the next update.

* * *

The next few days passed with the two of them settling into some semblance of a routine. They usually breakfasted together; then Archer would go running an began work either in his office or at home and T'Pol would exercise and also continue some of her own duties to the Vulcan Embassy. They would see one another for dinner, and then separate to their own rooms for the remainder of the evening. Neither gave voice to their concerns.

* * *

It had been nearly a week of this schedule and T'Pol found that although Archer had done his best to create a very non intrusive Vulcan atmosphere for her; the results made her feel like gnashing her teeth together every time they spoke to one another; all perfectly polite and nothing personal. It seemed that she would rather deal with an emotional human than someone who treated her as another Vulcan would. Frustration rose inside of her at that revelation. She wondered that she could even call herself Vulcan anymore. None of this helped her to make the correct decision to inform Jonathan about the possibility of a bond forming from _Ponn Farr. _Her meditations in the evening had thus far proved useless to gain control and although she told herself that it was simply from the first stages of Ponn Farr; she knew that she was simply avoiding the issue. There was no logic to her behavior, yet the thought of Archer suddenly pulling away and not wishing to be her partner held her tongue.

* * *

It had been nearly a week of this schedule and Archer was going crazy. He had kept silent regarding his questions fearing that if he probed T'Pol too hard she would balk and leave. Every time they spoke and he kept his thoughts to himself he felt the frustration build inside of him. Something was going to have to give, _and soon_. Archer had also noticed that T'Pol, although showing some improvement, was still looking as though her meditations were not helping her as much as they should. Tonight at dinner he would speak with her about everything regardless of his own fears and regardless of any personal discomfort he caused her…this had to be for the good of T'Pol, not his wishes and wants.

Of course, he reflected with some irritation, he had told himself that he would speak with T'Pol that very next morning if she had not looked more rested and now four days had passed. _Coward_ he chastised himself. The truth of the matter lie in the fact that he was trying to come to terms with the feelings he had for her and was afraid to confront whatever possibilities might exist between them. _Tonight_…he told himself again.

* * *

Tonight came rather quickly for either one of them; both still being rather reticent about speaking to the other about any matter of importance. Dinner started with its usual inane commentary on the progress of the Federation, changes in Vulcan policy and culture since finding Surak's _katra_, etc.

Finally, Archer looked up and gathered his wits and courage. "T'Pol, I think there are a few things we need to discuss."

Despite her placid features her eyes sharpened with a touch of wariness. "Of course Jonathan, what is it you wish to discuss?"

"Have you had any problems with your people since leaving Enterprise and Earth?"

Blinking in confusion she replied "Why no Jonathan, why?"

"Well, I have yet to really come to any conclusion on why you are really here."

"I believe I made that quite clear that first meeting."

He waved his hand in the air dismissing that statement. "No, no you said a lot of things, but I'm still not really clear on why me. T'Pol…" His voice lowered slightly "Have you ever dealt with the psychological damage done to you by your first mind meld?"

Brows shot up in the air. "That first mind meld was a long long time ago Jonathan, and yes once meeting with T'Pau and being taught how to properly meld and being healed of the damage caused to my mind alleviated any concerns I held about melding. I had only quiet peace and much learning from my time back on Vulcan. Why would it be otherwise?"

Archer, having breached the topic finally felt more like he had as Captain. He leaned forward "T'Pol I was concerned why you would choose someone outside your race to assist you through your _Ponn Farr _and feared that you were doing so because you held some old concerns regarding you abilities and merits as a Vulcan."

T'Pol shook her head before voicing her response "No Jonathan. Although I constantly question how ell I have followed the path of Surak, I did not come to know any of the Vulcans I spent time with close enough to wish to have them partner me through _Ponn Farr_."

Archer nodded slowly and breathed out. "Then I have another question T'Pol. I know that you said you did not think of me as a replacement for Trip, but…I need to know that you have not come to me as a last remaining link to him. You have looked increasingly worn and exhausted since coming here and I don't think it is just the beginning of _Ponn Farr_. I need to know what is going on with you."

T'Pol nearly stood and left the table. Suddenly her strained emotions felt raw and exposed. She was going to have to tell him everything. "No Jonathan." Her voice was low and hushed. "I meant what I said when I told you that Trip was not the only one I had ever cared for. You are a link to him yes, but not in the way that you are assuming. Your own friendship with him and me gave you the understanding necessary to aid me with my own grief. My friendship with you was not the product of my relationship with Trip. _Our_ friendship stood on its own. It always did and always will. My…feelings for you were not tied to anyone else. My behaviors, my choices, were governed by what was appropriate to our rank."

Hearing his own reasons for not ever stepping over the line made him crook a half smile, but he pursued his questioning "Then why do you look even more haggard now that you are here T'Pol? Why do you seem more anxious now that you have made this decision?"

Swallowing she forced herself to meet his eyes "Because, when I approached you for your help, I had not considered some of the possible repercussions of sharing _Ponn Farr _with you."

"Such as…?"

"When Vulcans mate, there is a bond formed between them. Emotions are shared, dreams, a telepathic link."

"When Vulcans mate T'Pol…I am not Vulcan, despite having had Surak in my mind." Archer made a half hearted attempt to joke. His insides suddenly felt tight. He almost knew where she was going with this.

"Trip and I shared such a bond Jonathan. It does not have to be between two Vulcnas. It is my concern that should we engage in _Ponn Farr _a bond will be formed between the two of us. As you said, you have held the _katra_ of Surak in your mind. You and I have a long friendship. These things make a bond very likely and possibly unavoidable."

Archer blew out the air in his lungs "Something that you do not wish to happen."

So, he thought, this was the cause of her concerns.. She did not wish to be shackled to another human. He gave her a small smile and felt like he had just been kicked. "I understand if you don't want to go through _Ponn Farr _with me then. I just wish that you would have said something…I'm sure that we can figure out something for you."

T'Pol reached out impulsively and touched Archer's hand. "You misunderstand me Jonathan. I am not frightened of a bond between us, only that you would despise me afterwards for involving you in such a longstanding personal involvement. It was difficult for Trip and I would assume that it would be no less difficult for you. Initially it had not occurred to me that a bond would form, however, meditation and reflection made me confront the fact that I do care for you. I have long suppressed any feelings for you, but those emotions are still buried within me. I will not be able to suppress them during _Ponn Farr_. Thus the bond."

When she finished speaking T'Pol pulled her hand away and somehow became very Vulcan. Her posture and face straightened and gave away nothing. It was as though the emotional words that had just poured from her had never been spoken.

Archer stared in shock.

He could not quite grasp that his former first officer had essentially just told him how much she really did care for him. Love him? He shook himself. Was it possible? All of his preconceived notions of her anxiety had just been blown out of water. Instead, it was something far more precious and hoped for.

"T'Pol…" He stopped and shook his head at her "I never even thought along those lines. I never even realized…It seems that we have each held back from one another. You mentioned our rank and position from _Enterprise, _well it's the same reasons that held me in place many many a time. Then there was Trip and…well." Archer stopped and just shrugged.

He reached out for her own hand and watched her face relax slightly. "Personally I got a lot out of having Surak in my mind…and I can only believe that having you there would only be more rewarding. I am not afraid of bonding to you T'Pol." He smiled again; this time one that truly reached his bright eyes and made them sparkle. "If you can stand another human bound to you, I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my days."

It was T'Pol's turn to stare in shock. "I had no idea Jonathan, that you ever considered me in such a way when we served together."

"What was I going to say to you T'Pol? Not exactly the conversation you usually have with a first officer."

Her mouth lifted at the corner just slightly, but Archer noticed and his own smile grew broader. "Well, shall we celebrate the demise of our own fears then?"

"Indeed" was her only reply. Her eyes, however, had lost that haunted sheen.

* * *

Archer was leaning forward reading from his computer screen. He was intent enough on the contents that he did not hear T'Pol's silent entry into the room. The back of his neck tingled with warning just before he felt her mouth…her teeth…sink into the flesh there. His eyes fluttered at the sudden shock, the sudden electric current that carried desire to the rest of his body. Groaning, he leaned back into her. T'Pol nearly growled in response, her mouth and tongue and teeth working their way against his neck to his shoulder. Archer let himself be pulled around to face her and met her eyes,

It surprised him, despite knowing what Ponn Farr would do to her, the glazed primal passion on her face. It also excited him beyond what he thought possible. Fantasy come to life… and his to grasp.

He reached up to her with his hands, but she was already pressing herself to him, her mouth taking his. He attempted to stand, to lead her to his room, but she cut him off knocking him to the floor. Fingers like claws tore at the clothes he wore… and her mouth just seemed to follow wherever her hands had been. Archer could not breathe. Never had he felt this out of control, nor had he ever felt this level of need. Archer ceased to exist as an Admiral, as T'Pol's former Captain, instead Archer the man took over. Primitive and beyond rational thought Archer met T'Pol's passion with his own. His hands buried themselves in her hair, and he jerked her head to his mouth taking what he had long denied himself.

T'Pol cried out as Archer touched her. Long suppressed needs flushed her skin emerald and sizzled along with the racing Vulcan blood. There was no logic. There was not control. There was only this: passion, pleasure, and fulfillment.

Lost in this moment was their shared grief for Trip. This moment belonged to the two of them.

* * *

Much later, when Archer could think straight again, the pain set in. Archer attempted to rise from the floor…of the kitchen? When had they moved there? His ribs, and hips protested drawing a hissing breath from him. He managed to move to one of the chairs at the table and sink into it, although it was accomplished without grace. Archer stretched slightly and winced. God! He had known that they had not been easy with one another, but he was starting to think that something might be broken…maybe several somethings.

Still, Archer could not keep a wicked grin from spreading across his face. Never in his life had he anticipated T'Pol could be…well, could be that wild and untamed. He had thought he had a pretty good imagination too. He rubbed his hand over his face and neck and winced again… he felt bruised there too. He looked around and saw no sign of T'Pol. For a moment he felt a twinge of alarm…she hadn't left had she? Surely she would at least tell him goodbye before she just walked out wouldn't she? Especially in light of the conversation they had just two days ago.

Sighing he struggled to stand and walk to the bathroom. Maybe a really hot shower would help all that pain. His eyes grew wide as he looked in the mirror at himself. His neck and shoulders and even his mouth were darkened with bruising. He could just make out the marks of her teeth in several places. He wondered briefly if he had managed to make any marks of his own as he stepped into the shower… he hoped so.

* * *

T'Pol entered the house and heard the sound of water from the back. She sat the package of medical equipment down on a chair and headed towards Archer's room. Just as she entered, Archer stepped from the shower stall. Anything she had been going to say caught in her throat_. Ponn Farr _was just too close the surface and desire rose in her like an ocean wave. His body was still taut and toned after so many years… and as she experienced the last afternoon and night, still very athletic.

She had not been expecting Archer to respond to well to her. She had not been expecting to feel as pleased when he had. Memory flickered and must have shown in her eyes, because Archer's own dilated and grew stormy. In three long strides he was against her. T"Pol's rational mind again slipped away on a current… carried her to a place of fire. Suddenly her goal became only to feel his wet body press against hers and…

* * *

Archer sighed with relief as he stepped from the shower. The bruising pain was at least manageable now. His thoughts turned to finding T'Pol, and as though his mind conjured her, she stood before him in his room. Meeting her gaze, he could feel the heat of her, he could see the nearly controlled want on her face. It was his undoing. Forgetting about the pain, he moved towards her.

* * *

"I could get very used to this T'Pol… well maybe not feeling like I just fought one of those cat-bear things you have on Vulcan, but everything else." Archer lounged against his pillows, tucking T'Pol into his chest, glad to have made it to the bed this time.

"A sehlat."

"What?"

"The animal you refer to is a sehlat."

Archer smiled "Ah yes I recall the name now…and how ferocious it is. Is that the only thing you can think to comment on T'Pol? Are you regretting your decision?"

"T'Pol pulled back and stared intently at Archer. "Jonathan, I do not know what to do now. I had not anticipated _Ponn Farr _being so intense between us. Any decisions…this should not be discussed while emotions are still uncontrolled."

Archer sighed and moved to sit up, then winced. So much for how much the shower had helped. "T'Pol, generally I'd agree with you, but seeing as Vulcans don't just control their emotions, but suppress them I'd rather discuss this sooner."

T'Pol ignored him and instead began looking over his body…not because she intended to ravish him again, but to assess the damage she had caused. Wordless she slipped from the bed and went to the chair in the front room.

Archer was speechless, not sure if she was angry and was going to leave, or if she had just closed him off. He was somewhat appalled by the relief that flooded him when she returned holding the medical package. She wasn't leaving.

"I thought that you should have some medical attention. If you would prefer you can seek a doctor."

"No, no… Some pain killer would be appreciated…I think at least one of my ribs may be broken."

Her brows rose "I was unaware that you were injured that severely. You did not indicate that you were in any pain this morning… after your shower."

Archer suddenly grinned, that wicked gleam back in his eyes. "Yes well humans are rather adept at ignoring minor details like that when they have a beautiful woman in their arms."

T'Pol just rolled her eyes and began organizing the medical equipment. "I am sorry that you sustained any injuries. I do not have the necessary equipment to deal with a broken rib. You will have to go to a doctor for that."

Waiting until she was busy attending to his bruising, Archer leaned forward and whispered into her ear that she had been worth every bit of pain he had sustained.

Startled, T'Pol pulled back to meet his still smiling eyes. Without thought, she reached out and brushed the hair from his face then returned to her work.

In that single gesture, T'Pol had given him more than words. She had let him know that she had no regrets either.

They would work out the small print later. For now, he was content.

T'Pol concentrated on those bruises and bite marks, tracing them with her fingers then healing them with her supplies. Her heart felt lighter than it had in many years. She would determine what path their relationship would take later. For now, she was content.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Not the Only One...

A/N: Well, for some reason when I started this chapter, it went in a completely different direction than I had planned. So, we shall see where this takes us. I hope that you enjoy. Again thanks for your patience on my updates.

* * *

Archer woke from a sound sleep, but felt as though he had been floating in space. Space which was white rather than black. He frowned and rubbed his eyes and shook his head. What an odd dream.

He went outside and found T'Pol in the yard meditating. A sudden surge of warmth flooded him. Never in ten years had he ever expected to have this woman in his life in such a way. They were working on three days after experiencing _Ponn Farr_. If those days had taught him anything it was that he damned well wanted her as a man, but that his heart had opened itself to wanting her there as much more. The aftermath of the savage passion brought on by _Ponn Farr _had ebbed to a more bearable heat. He had not broken any more ribs at least.

Shaking his head he realized that he was still standing there just watching her; watching the breeze ruffle her hair and light gown that she was wearing. Bringing himself out of his reverie, he turned and left for his daily run. The sun seemed a little bit brighter and the breeze more refreshing. His thoughts wove in random patterns never settling on anything of true importance; not sure if he was ready to dispell the present with an uncertain future.

Archer returned to find T'Pol's things packed and at the front door. His stomach clenched in sudden dread and his face darkened. A shadow had settled over the sun.

* * *

T'Pol heard the door open and Archer enter the house and she sighed. She gave her room one last look, and finding nothing that she had left behind, turned and went out to Archer. Her resolve faltered as she met his dark frown, but lifted her head and faced her former Captain, her friend, her lover without showing her nerves were frayed. "Jonathan, I have been awaiting your return for some time. I believe that my time of _Ponn Farr _has come to an end."

She nearly flinched at the sudden look of betrayal that flashed in Archer's eyes.

"So, that is it then T'Pol? Your time is done, so you are done with me? What happened to our previous discussions and the understanding that we had more ground to cover?" His voice was clipped and harsh.

"I was contacted by Vulcan. It seems that they require my return as soon as possible."

Archer jerked his head in a nod. "I see."

T'Pol swallowed. "I am uncertain how much was _Ponn Farr _at this juncture."

"Again I ask you how are we supposed to figure any of it out if you leave and go to Vulcan?" The words were gritted out between his teeth.

She lifted a hand to him in such a human gesture..."I have been given no choice Jonathan. I have been informed that I have duties which require my immediate attention."

"Duties? Right now? Are they serious?"

T'Pol's face froze and her posture regained its height and stiffness.

Archer sat down suddenly feeling defeated. How does one argue with a Vulcan's sense of duty? With anyone's sense of duty. "Is this just a way to avoid dealing with us T'Pol?"

"No."

He took in a deep breath then blew it out harshly. "Any idea on how long this...duty problem will take?"

"No"

Archers jaw worked in frustration. "We aren't done here T'Pol. I, for one, am not going to just have you sail out of here after what we said to one another...after what we have...well, I'm just not going to allow it."

Her brows shot up. "Not allow?"

Standing again, he began to pace. "T'Pol, both of us know that what happened here was more than _Ponn Farr_. Oh it may have taken _Ponn Farr _to bring us to it, but that wasn't the whole of it. Just a small part" Before she could respond, he turned to face her "What happens if there is a bond now T'Pol?"

Her head ducked and she stared at the ground all Vulcan pride ebbing. Haunted eyes rose again to his face. "I don't know Jonathan." Eyes shifted away and she bit her lip "I had not expected to be contacted and asked to return to Vulcan."

Seeing that T'Pol had not just turned into a block of Vulcan stone in the last hour, he relaxed a bit. Archer walked towards her and reached out. His fingers touched her face, stroked her cheek and cupped her chin. "T'Pol, we are friends first. If there is something I can do to help...?" He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

T'Pol leaned into his touch for a moment before pulling away, a small frown marring her face. A brief flash of...some emotion shot through her mind; something painful. Fighting down the sudden yearning to tell him everything she shook her head. "No."

He reached back and took her chin again pulling her forward to kiss her gently on her mouth. When he leaned back he thougth he saw that her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but she bent and picked up her bag so quickly that he could not be sure. "T'Pol..." he paused for a moment and took her bag from her. "Just tell me that we aren't done here. That it isn't going to be seven years...or even a year before I see or speak with you again."

Barely above a whisper "If it is at all within my choosing, it will not be long at all before I see you again."

Knowing that was all he could expect for now Archer nodded. T'Pol reached out to retake her bag and their hands met. She closed her eyes over the sweeping sense of loss, then walked out of his house.

Archer watched her leave with a heart almost as heavy as it had been after the Xindi had attacked Earth. Almost as an afterthought he lifted his hand in the Vulcan salute and whispered "Live long and Prosper T'Pol"

She was already gone.

* * *

T'Pol entered the Vulcan Embassy and found a somber Soval awaiting her arrival.

Soval watched the young Vulcan and wondered how well she was doing. She appeared...on edge. Of course, he mentioned nothing regarding such a thing; to do so would only embarrass both of them. Instead he lifted his hand in the Vulcan salut and received one in return. "T'Pol, your transport to the _Panosh_ is this way."

T'Pol nodded in return and fell into step with Soval.

He cut his eyes towards her as they walked. She was stiff and formal, not inviting conversation. He intended to oblige her, however, he too had been amongst humans for a long long time. "How has your stay here on Earth been?"

For a moment she did not reply then "It was...memorable."

"I saw that you visited Admiral Archer. It must have been pleasant to see him after not seeing one another for a year. You were his first officer for ten years."

"Yes" was her only reply.

They came to a halt in front of the transport. "When you reach Vulcan, you will be taken to see T'Pau."

T'Pol nodded in response and stepped aboard the transport. She paused and turned back to Soval. "Thank you Ambassador. It was most kind of you to escort me here." She made as though to turn away then paused again. "If you should see Admiral Archer, please give him my...regards."

Soval inclined his head by way of reply and again lifted his hand in the Vulcan salut. T'Pol responded in kind and finally turned from the Ambassdor.

* * *

Settling into her seat she stared blankly out the window. Nothing was going as she had thought it would.

Once aboard the _Panosh _she was surrounded by a crew that was mostly Vulcan, so it was a quiet place much like home. _Home_...if she had been human she would have snorted at the irony of it; for she now felt much more relaxed on Earth. Thoughts of home filtered into her mind, weaving in and out of her obviously undisciplined consciousness. Home had been the Enterprise for ten years. Home had been where her crewmates...her human crewmates had been. Home was...home was where Archer was. Brows drew down in irritation at herself. Here she stood a Vulcan called to duty and she contemplated the concept of home rather than the duty for which she had been called. She must gain control over herself and her mind prior to meeting with T'Pau. The woman would be able to sense her disorganized self far too quickly... and judge her for it. So rather than attempting any contact with the crew, she went straight to her quarters and attempted to find some peace in meditation.

* * *

Having gone to work almost immediately after she had gone; Archer had found it a far to desolate place without T'Pol there; he found that he was just as unable to press his mind past her leaving there as at home. He glared balefully at the amount of paperwork on his desk, but finally tackled it as a means to escape. For a few small hours he succeded, then T'Pol driften back into his mind. He stood and stretched willing himself to..._to what _he questioned. _Forget? _That was a collossal impossibility. What exactly was he supposed to do now. He wished now that they would have had their little discussion that very same day, but T'Pol had firmly wanted to be sure that _Ponn Farr _was behind them before making further decisions. Even if she had proclaimed her undying love...she would still be gone to Vulcan for God only knows what. She was still T'Pol, she was still Vulcan...she was still everything that had made her the best first officer a captain could have ever hoped for. Fortunately, before he could drive himself insane, the comm sounded and his assistant announced Admiral Vikrahm was there to see him. Relieved, Archer punched the comm and advised his assistant to please send the Admiral in.

Admiral Barinder Singh Vikrahm entered the room, a tall stately dark skinned man of Indian descent. "Good Afternoon Admiral Archer. Thank you for seeing me without notice."

"Of course Admiral, please be seated" Archer gestured towards one of the empty chairs across from his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Admiral Vikrahm sighed loudly and gave Archer a small smile indicating that this visit would likely be anything but pleasant. "Jonathan, something is going on out there in space again."

"Something is always going on in space Barinder." Archer replied dryly.

Barinder leanded forward "Well this something has the Vulcans aflutter."

Suddenly Archer could feel his blood pounding in his ears. Just what had T'Pol been called back to Vulcan for? Just what had been so urgent? "Are you going to continue to be enigmatic, or are you going to enlighten me Barinder?"

Vikrahm leanded back and lifted his hands "That is the problem Jonathan. We aren't really sure _what _has the Vulcans so disturbed. They have been calling personnel back to Vulcan from all over the place, but no one knows why and the Vulcans aren't talking."

"So why are you here telling me this?"

Vikrahm finally gave Archer a smile, which reached his eyes. "Well Admiral, with a little help from some of your old friends Starfleet has decided that you should be the one to find out."

Surprise crossed Archer's face before he frowned "It seems that Vulcan has her own concerns which are her business. What right do we have to go snooping about?"

"This business involved a few incidents near some space where you and your crew ran into some trouble...oh about nine years ago."

Quizzically Archer shook his head."We ran into trouble quite frequently back then, so can you please clarify?"

There have been several Vulcan ships which have gone missing in an area of space that contains a rather large minefield. Your weapons officer Reed sustained an injury there."

Archer blinked in surprise. "Romulans? Why would the Vulcans act so mysteriously about them?"

Admiral Vikrahm stood "That, Admiral Archer is what Starfleet wants you to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not the Only One:

AN: Thanks again for everyones patience on my updates. I'm writing as often as I can. Seems like everytime I sit down to type the baby starts to cry. This chapter had a lot of set up in it so I'll try to pick up the pace for the next one.

* * *

Archer just sat in his chair staring out his window after Vikrahm had left. Ok, so now what? Vikrahm had advised that he would be contacted later today for the details of the mission to be worked out, but Archer found that his patience was wearing a little thin today. It had been a rough morning. Oddly he felt Trip's absence rather keenly right now. He was the one person outside of T'Pol that he had always felt at ease discussing any concerns he held...and T'Pol had been taken from him. Scowling, he wondered again just what _duties_ she had been called to care for. Vulcan ships missing? Concern for T'Pol's safety reared its head ignoring the fact that she was a competent officer and well able to care for herself. Well, he had worried about her when she was in his command..._and now_? Well now he worried for other reasons...more complex reasons. Tapping the comm unit he asked his assistant to locate and contact Cmdr. Reed, then began pulling up his old logs regarding the Romulans.

It did not take him long to realize that one log was about all the information he had on the species. Aggressive, territorial, and did not want any outside contact with anyone else...according to T'Pol and a rather nasty minefield. Again he scowled. T'Pol knew something about these people, but she was unavailable to him. A quick thought struck him and he stood up and walked out of his office breifly telling his assistant to contact him should Reed call.

Without pause he then headed towards the Vulcan Embassy. He was going to get some answers.

* * *

Soval turned off the comm link to Vulcan just as his attache advised him that Admiral Archer was requesting a meeting. _Took you this long did it_? he mused to himself and nodded at the attache. "Send the Admiral in Sorn"

Sorn bowed slightly and left only to be replaced by Archer. Soval's brows went up a bit. Archer looked rather...on edge. It seemed to be the way of things today. "Admiral to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What information does Vulcan have on the race known as Romulans?"

That request surprised Soval. He had been expecting some foward questions regarding T'Pol. He retreated into himself becoming oh so Vulcan and noted that Archer gritted his teeth in response.

"Come on Soval. I know that Vulcans have some idea about them. T'Pol said as much about nine years ago when we had a brief run in with them. So can you elaborate a bit."

Soval inclined his head and replied carefully "We have not had much contact with the Romulans and almost none in the last several hundred of your Earth years. The Romulans are an aggresive race driven by emotion and are very territorial. As that minefield near what they consider their space indicates, they do not wish to be bothered."

"What do they look like?" Archer blinked as he watched Soval become if anything even more reserved and cautious. Just what were the Vulcans hiding now!

"I have never seen a Romulan."

"But you must have some idea."

"I believe that they are much as you or I, in that they are bipedal and breath oxygen based atmospheres."

"That is not much help Soval, maybe the Andorians will be able to help with a little more information." Ok so he was fishing; baiting the hook with the Andorians.

Soval did not look phased. In fact the man seemed to relax a bit instead. This was not going like Archer wanted...perhaps like he should expect, but not like he wanted. "Is there anything that you can offer in the way of information regarding this race Soval? Is there anything that you want to discuss with Starfleet or the Federation?"

So, Soval thought, Starfleet knows about the missing ships. He should have realized that they would have found out by now. He had advised T'Pau against pulling too many Vulcans off their assignments. It would attract attention.

"There is nothing that I can offer regarding the Romulans Admiral. As I stated before, we have not had contact with the race in some time."

Archer nodded frustration showing on his face and turned to leave, then abruptly turned back "Well Soval, what can you tell me about the times you did have contact with the Romulans?"

Soval stiffened. These humans were like a sehlat on the track of prey...they just would not give up. "I can look into the matter and should I find anything that might be of use I will contact you Admiral."

Archer narrowed his eyes at Soval, not really trusting his sudden offer of help, but not really being able to do anything about his instincts either. Instead he gave his thanks and walked towards the door. He was brought up short when Soval suddenly stopped him by saying "T'Pol asked that I give you her regards should I see you."

He closed his eyes at the sudden ache of loss. "Thank you Soval I appreciate you giving me the message." He hesitated then asked "Do you know what business took her back to Vulcan so soon? Or how long she will be there?"

Soval arched one brow. _Now this was what he had been expecting Archer's visit to consist of_. "I have no idea how long T'Pol will be occupied on Vulcan, nor am I aware the exact nature of her business there."

Nodding aware that Soval was likely avoiding telling him everything, just as he was the Romulans, he nonetheless thanked Soval and took his leave.

Soval walked to his window and stayed there contemplating Starfleet's interest in the Romulans until he observed Archer leave the building and head back towards Starfleet Headquarters. He then immediately contacted Vulcan asking for a conference with T'Pau.

* * *

Archer grumbled to himself about Vulcans and their secretive nature. You would think that after eleven years of deep space flight and the founding of the Federation they would have learned a little trust in humanity. His dark thoughts were interupted by a call on his communicator. Reed!

"Malcolm, it is good to hear from you so quickly."

"Admiral...How can I be of service?"

Archer smiled, even after all these years, Malcolm Reed was still so formal and businesslike. "Well are you here on Earth right now?"

Reed paused before answering then affirmed that he was indeed on Earth at the moment. "I've actually been vacationing in England. Had some things to catch up on with my family."

"I'm sorry to intrude then Malcolm."

"Not at all sir. It just surprised me to hear from you. What can I do for you sir?"

"If it would not be to much of a bother, I may be needing your service for something soon."

"Service? At Headquarters?"

Archer shook his head and smiled "No, not at Headquarters Commander."

He could hear the puzzled tone as Reed replied that he would be available for whatever mission Admiral Archer needed him for.

"Thank you Malcolm...I'll be in touch either late today or sometime tomorrow."

"Of course sir. I will await you call."

* * *

Commander Malcolm Reed looked at the dead comm link and shook his head. He could not help the large smile that suddenly broke out over his face. He could not think of a better way to spend his time than on some mission involving Jonathan Archer. Although he could not help the burning curiosity regarding what his old Captain might be doing. He had not been home long...Section 31 kept him rather busy at times, but it had at least been pleasant. Reed had forced himself to move beyond his fears regarding his family. The last ten years had taught him quite alot regarding priorities. Family was important. He had only to reference the loss of Trip's sister and infant daughter. That was true pain. Then to have lost Trip at the end of it all. No, family was a priority now.

But then, he reflected, smiling again...Starfleet was family of a sort too and Archer was head of the household. This should prove to be interesting. So he had a content smile on his face when he called in and spoke with his superior, telling him who was going to head the mission. Of course, his superior already knew, but seemed pleased about both Archer and the fact that Reed had been asked to go along for the ride.

After all, Section 31 would have sent one of theirs anyway.

* * *

Archer almost expected to be contacted by Starfleet as soon as he rentered his office. Unfortunately, he gave the bureauocracy far too much credit. Like all military or even psuedo-military organizations..._hurry up and wait _was the best unofficial motto. He nearly decided to leave and make them have to find him when they finally got around to calling on him, but the thought that T'Pol may be involved held him at his office. In what seemed like eight hours, but was only actually four ( a new best for Starfleet), Admiral Matabo contacted Archer and asked for a meeting immediately. Of course, Archer smiled and told Starfleet he was at their disposal...whatever they needed...Internally, however, he was grinding his teeth at the system. He did so miss being out there in space sometimes. At least there he could make most of the decisions and figure out how to explain it to Starfleet later.

Being the good Admiral that he was, he made his way to the assigned meeting place. Admiral Matabo and Admiral Vikrahm were there along with a Federation representative...an Andorian by the name of Koshan. Their eyes all pierced Archer as though he was on trial at a tribunal._ Now _w_hat the hell have I done wrong? _he thought with irritation. "Admirals, Ambassador Koshan..."

"What were you doing at the Vulcan Embassy earlier today?"

Archer blinked...how did they know? He was pretty certain that Soval would not have contacted either Starfleet or the Federation about his visit. "I had some questions for Ambassador Soval, some of which were of a personal nature."

Vikrahm gave him an exasperated look "Jonathan, putting the personal stuff aside, what questions?"

"I wanted to know what the Vulcan's knew about the Romulans, since my first officer was at least aware of them when the _Enterprise _stumbled onto that minefield nine years ago...Look Barinder, when you came to my office early this morning and dumped a potentially difficult mission in my lap what the hell did you expect me to do? I was going to try to find out what I could. I was never advised not to speak of this to anyone...and all I did was ask Soval what he knew of the Romulans"

"And what did he tell you?" the Andorian questioned still nailing Archer with his piercing eyes.

"Not much." Archer replied glaring back at the Andorian when his antenna quivered and he smirked as though he expected no other answer. You would have thought the years would have lessened the dislike between the two races, but well for some people things went slower than faster. "Just what we have on file from before; that they are an aggressive race, very territorial, and that they prefer to be left completely alone. Like I said, not much." He paused to turn his gaze on each of the Starfleet Admirals "Have I been being followed? I find it rather odd that you knew of my visit to Soval."

Matabo shrugged and replied "I happened to see you leaving the Embassy. It did not take a Vulcan's logical mind to realize what you were about."

"Hmmpf" was all Archer had to say in response, then he turned back to Koshan "And the Andorians? Just what do they know of the Romulans?"

The Andorian smiled, but it held no humor. "Our people avoid that region of space. Just as Enterprise found, we have had no welcome there. We have heard all sorts of rumors involving the Romulan Empire, but have not witnessed either the race or any of the planets belonging to this Empire. I'm afraid that you will find much the same from other races. If anyone does know more information, then they are not willing to tell of it." Clearly he was implying that the Vulcans knew much more than they were letting on.

"All this aside, since the Vulcan's are not more forthcoming to any of us we plan on finding out just what the problem is before it escalates and involves Starfleet or the rest of the Federation." Vikrahm stated leaning forward dismissing the bickering. "As I told you earlier, three Vulcan vessels have gone missing in that region of space without any explination. The truth is, this could have nothing to do with the Romulans, but we find it suspicious given the area. When we offered assistance to Vulcan they dismissed us as though we did not have the last six years of bettering our relations behind us. Then personnel on Earth and in other locations were recalled to Vulcan..at the same time. Again, this could have nothing to do with the missing vessels, but Section 31 believes otherwise. Jonathan, we are giving you a ship and your pick of crew to go back to that region and attempt to find out what's going on. If the Vulcan's are being attacked, then there is every possibility that we could be next. We know that you are now an Admiral, but you have been there before and you have more experience than any other captain out there."

Archer felt his heartrate increase, and it was a moment before he could get beyond its pounding. _His own ship again? His own crew? Away from the day to day irritations of his office and diplomacy? _"What ship?"

Vikrahm smiled but shook his head..."Sorry, Jonathan. No _Enterprise _this time. This has to be a little on the QT. It's going to be a transport ship."

A pang of regret assailed him but he nodded. "A transport? A ship like that won't be fast enough or have enough armor or weaponry."

Matabo leaned forward "Oh I think that this transport will do just fine. You see, this little darling has been a pet project of Section 31 for several years now. You just get to be the first one to put her into action."

"Section 31 huh." Archers mind was already working overtime. He could almost bet that Reed was already in on this little "project" of Sec 31. "So lay it out for me gentlemen."

"Just this Admiral, you are to go into the area pretending to be a simple working vessel. You are to do whatever it takes to find out what these Romulans have planned for the Vulcans and any other species out there. We do not want any..._diplomatic issues _with the Vulcans, the Romulans, or anyone else if it can be helped. We have had enough of wars for awhile. We won't know you if you are captured. But take heart Admiral. This anonymity does give you a certain leeway in how you proceed."

Archer just smiled, somehow he had expected no less. "When do I get to pick my crew?" As if he didn't know who he wanted already.

"Anytime, Admiral. Also, whoever you choose, even if they are posted elsewhere, excuses will be made and they will be available to you."

"Good, I'll have a list for you by the end of today." Archer stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Matabo waited until Archer had left the room, then turned to Vikrahm. "Well, do you think he can pull it off. It's been a year since he was in space."

Vikrahm snorted "A year here compared to ten in space. No, I doubt Jonathan Archer will have too hard a time of it."

The Andorian nodded his head in agreement "Yes, from what I have heard from my own people, Archer should do just fine."

Matabo sighed and replied "Well, gentlemen I hope that you are correct. I'd rather not think of the consequences should something go wrong...with Romulans, Vulcans, or anyone else out there in space. Lets get the _Basilisk_ ready for him then. I imagine that he already has that list of crewmen and wants to get started as soon as he possibly can."

Everyone nodded again and got up to attend to their own duties.

* * *

Not more than 20 hours had gone by and Admiral Archer stood on his new bridge ready to once again brave the open expanse of space. The_ Basilisk _was on the outside a very dismal ordinary..even ugly thing, however, inside was a different matter. Stark and utilitarian, but very capable. Warp engines capable of nearly starship speed and an arsenal to match. Newer shielding and armorments made his tactical officer Cmdr Reed giddy. The ship would do just fine as far as he was concerned. Archer suspected that Reed was already familiar with the vessel...he knew Reed was still in the employ of Sec 31 and deduced that Reed had likely had a hand in the creation of the Basilisk. He didn't care. All that familiarity was going to help out if things got into a pinch. The new engineer, Lt. Leighton, had been assigned with the ship...he too had been part of its creation. So again, Archer welcomed his participation in this venture. Besides, Archer reasoned, Reed and Leighton knew one another and seemed to get along. Another reason to suspect Reed's involvment with the Basilisk. Watching the two men discuss the engines and firepower; Archer smiled wondering if all Sec 31 officers came from England.

He turned and focused his attention on Hoshi. She had graciously joined his crew and had been given the rank of Lt. by his request to Starfleet. After all Hoshi Sato no longer belonged to Starfleet and could have turned him down without pause. She deserved something for all those years on the Enterprise. He was just glad that Hoshi had chosen to come along. He had a feeling that he would need all of her linguistic skills should they run across the Romulans...or even an unknown and he wanted to be able to completely trust his communications officer.

* * *

Hoshi returned Archer's smile and returned to her station going over the console again and again to make certain that she knew it without having to concentrate on how this system worked in a crisis. She had been happy to hear that Jonathan Archer was paying her a visit in Brazil, thinking it was just a social call. She had been stunned when he made his proposal to her. Back to space? Yet another crisis? Didn't Starfleet have enough linguists and communications officers to help out? Oh yes, Jonathan had assured her, Starfleet has several...He just wanted her. Well, how could she say no to that. So here she was aboard a ship again. Off to another mission. She fervently hoped that it was not going to be one like the Expanse, however. She honestly did not think she could handle another one like that. Either way, here she was...and she really would not change a thing. Hoshi glanced at the helm where Travis sat going over his own console and looking really pleased. Her small smile turned into a full fledged grin. It was nice to have everyone together again. Well, she amended, nearly everyone. Her gaze fell on the tall trim woman with blond hair swept up in a tight bun: Cmdr Alicia Gevalia, the new science officer. Only T'Pol and Trip were missing. Somehow Archer had even managed to arrange for Dr. Phlox to meet them enroute.

* * *

Archer completed his survey of the bridge focusing on Cmdr Gevalia for a moment. He had met her only this past year, but he immediately liked her keen and open mind. She reminded him of Trip in her willingness to attack a problem from an oblique angle which often produced interesting results. He sat in his chair and cleared his throat which successfully attracted the attention of the entire bridge. "I know that you have all joined me on the basis of our past service together...and some because you're willing to attack an unknown problem...and still others because you want to make sure you have all the information and that I don't destroy your new ship."

Reed and Leighton shot each other a look. Reed grinned and turned back to Archer.

Archer's eyes twinkled at the exchange and he continued "We are going into hostile territory to discover why two Vulcan ships have gone missing and why the Vulcans are being so quiet and reticent on the matter. Our goal is not to tromp all over Vulcan's privacy, but to ensure that their privacy does not interfere with the rest of the Federation. We are to promote ourselves as a transport ship for hire...not a Starfleet vessel. This is primarily a reconnasance mission. If it becomes necessary to engage then we will, but it is not going to be our first choice. Again, this mission is about information. Starfleet will not acknowledge that we were working for them should we be caught with our pants down. We are on our own when we leave our space."

"So Starfleet won't be there to bail us out either huh?" Travis said quietly.

"No, they won't. If any of you have decided that that is a problem, let me know now. I can not afford for any of you to have second thoughts when we are in Romulan territory."

No one spoke.

"Ok then. Travis, lets see what she's got. Take her out."


	6. Chapter 6

Not the Only One:

A/N: Well, Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays to all of you out there! Hard to find time to read everyone elses wonderful stories and try to keep up with this one with family and such. I will try to maintain a decent timeline with the Romulans pulling mainly from TOS and how that race was dealt with there, but still taking into account of how they were presented in Enterprise and TNG.

Disclaimer: Some of the information I plan on using in dealing with my Romulans will be pulled from Diane Duanes' TOS books and in no way am I receiving anything for doing so. I merely utilize some of her history and language and do so in complete homage to her writing. After all D.C.Fontane blessed the books and she had a hand in creating both the original Vulcans and Romulans, so how could I do any less.

-------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol's trip to Vulcan was quiet and without any drama... or interest, she reflected wryly. Despite having spent most of her time on Vulcan, she found their company rather stilted at times. It was perverse that she missed the unexpected responses and interference that she received from humans...from her friends. She did find herself contemplating T'Pau's summons. T'Pau, always rather imperious had grown more so these last four years, but T'Pol would not have imagined that she would be told to come home without any explanation. She stared out her port window at the burning planet below wondering what awaited her.

Even logic could not have led her to deduce who waited to take her to see T'Pau. After experiencing such extreme levels of emotion this last few weeks she could not keep the surprise from showing on her face. To his credit, Koss did not express any disdain for her lack of control, but simply lifted his hand in greeting saying only that she looked very well. Still reeling from her former spouses presence she nodded in response. It was moments before she spoke and she waited until they were walking along the corridors towards T'Pau's offices. "You too are looking well Koss. I hope that your family fares as well."

Koss slid his eyes to watch her without actually turning his head and T'Pol could have sworn she detected a glint of amusement in them. "They also are well T'Pol. My wife and I just delivered our second child; a girl."

Despite the fact that she had no wish for Koss as a mate, she did experience a wistfull desire for such a family life. Lonliness without family was difficult to bear. She had never thought herself to be prey to such desires. She calmly asked, "What did you name her?"

"T'Par"

"It is a nice name. I shall have to send T'Vosh best wishes."

"She would think you very thoughtful T'Pol."

T'Pol nodded, aware of how inane the conversation sounded. This man did used to be her husband, albeit in name only, and during a time when she cared for another man...a human. A half smile lifted her mouth for a moment as the absurdity truly struck her. Again she was involved with another man... yet another human. She wondered what Koss would say if he knew.

T'Pol would have been rather disgruntled and perhaps a bit embarrassed to realize that Koss did indeed know of her reason for returning to Earth and also whom she sought. Koss, fortunately, had also long ago relinquished any love for the wayward Vulcan and had found a good match in T'Vosh. If T'Pol had not been so involved with Trip at the time, she would have realized that Koss would have appreciated her rather unorthodox behavior. Koss knew that T'Pol was thrown by his presence and also figured that T'Pau had a rather perverse sense of humor even though she would never admit to having one at all. He had been rather surprised when T"Pau had requested that he escort T'Pol to her. If he was honest with himself T'Pol's response amused him

The pair walked along corridor after corridor in relative silence. T'Pol had no idea what else could be said to Koss, and Koss just did not care to engage in conversation. He was more interested in what her response would be to T"Pau's summons.

The final door slid open allowing them entrance to T'Pau's chamber. The woman had grown ever more imposing. Her style of dress and hair even more elaborate in the old way of Vulcan. She reeked of knowledge and tradition. The force of her personality had been tempered from its fiery impetuosity. Instead the woman that stood before them simply commanded them having never said a word.

Both Koss and T'Pol gave bows and a formal Vulcan greeting.

T'Pau gestured with her hand to the nearby chairs and both Koss and T'Pol sat. "I thank thee for coming at the first opportunity T'Pol. It is a matter of great importance that I summoned thee home."

"I came as soon as I received word."

"It is my hope that thou was not inconvenienced over much and that your reason for returning to Earth has been resolved."

T'Pol shot Koss a quick look but responded to T'Pau "For the moment my situation has been dealt with. I would like to discuss with you later my desire for a post on Earth. I believe that my experience would be of benefit there."

T'Pau waved her hand again, dismissing that conversation. "Perhaps in time T'Pol. For now Vulcan has much more need of thee here."

A moment of disappointment washed over T'Pol which she quickly supressed. "Please T'Pau, tell me why you called me home."

"You were made aware that two of our science vessels have gone missing in the sectory of space belonging to the Romulan Empire?"

"I was given only the most basic of information T"Pau. Is it your belief that the Romulans have something to do with the ships disappearance?"

"It is." T'Pau paused for a moment to regard T'Pol with her glittering black eyes. "I have called thee because thou were so instrumental in aiding Earth during _Enterprises_ journey into the Expanse. How much does thou knowest of the Romulans?"

"They are an aggressive race that does not wish to have contact with other species. They have had contact with Vulcan in times long past. Much more than that I do not know. Although I have heard some rumors among some Vulcans."

T'Pau looked to Koss, who stood and faced T'Pol. "There are some on Vulcan who know the whole story, although not many. Those that do know, do not speak of it. The Romulans are Vulcans from long ago. They were the split from Suraks teaching; those that did not wish to give up the ways of war or to learn to supress their emotions. Surak's greatest student S'task fell from grace and determined that he did not wish to follow a life without emotion. So, he along with the rest of those that did not wish to follow Surak left our planet for places unknown. It was determined that the Romulans are those decendants, but it is not something that we choose to acknowledge beyond our planet. This is a private matter for Vulcans."

T'Pol stared at Koss wordless. She had heard tales as all Vulcan's had of those that left. She had not realized that the Romulans were those people, or rather had not really believed the rumors she had come across. "How is it that we know that these Romulans are the ones that left Vulcan during Surak's time? And do we do a disservice to the Federation by not speaking of it to them? This could put them in a difficult situation or even a dangerous one."

"Through records that we have found and through other venues of information we are fully aware that the Romulans are our decendants. It is of no consequence to anyone in the Federation that they were at one time part of our history. They are precisely that...our history. They share no common ground with our people. The seperation occurred during the time of Surak. Even the language of the Romulan Empire is no longer related to ours. They do not wish to acknowledge what they left any more than Vulcan chooses to acknowledge them.."

T'Pol turned and faced T'Pau "Logic suggests that they do want something from us, else why would they have taken two of our ships? Or have they taken other ships as well?"

Koss replied but T'Pol never ceased looking at T'Pau. "They have only taken Vulcan ships that were in the vicinity. No one else has been near the sector in some time. We are concerned because there was no debris from these ships. Evidence and logic suggests that the Romulans have taken these ships as captive. What they could want with our people we do not know. We can not, however, allow Vulcans to remain as hostages to such a people nor our technology and information. We must find out what has happened and retrieve our people."

T'Pol narrowed her eyes. "So what exactly are you planning T'Pau? We surely can not just go into the Empires space without the possibility of war. Also, we know that the Romulans have similar technology, so any fear that they will further their own by ours does not make any sense."

T'Pau's chin lifted slightly and she stared down imperiously at T'Pol. "It has become a concern, because V'Loss left Vulcan just after the first ship was taken. There is evidence which suggests that he may have something to do with these occurances. We are concerned that he has somehow made contact with the Romulans and seeks to use our own people against Vulcan. It is of no surprise that he never forgave his loss of power and his fall from grace. He does not follow Surak's teachings. We must not allow him to succeed in any manner. It will be thine task along with another ship to find the others and if possible free them. If not, thee must make certain that the Romulans may not use them."

T'Pol stared in abject shock at T'Pau...V'Loss a part of this? And just how did the woman expect her to accomplish this lofty goal! "And should we ourselves be captured? How then will we accomplish such a task?"

"You will be accompanied by Vulcans trained in espionage. It will be expected that capture is a part of this mission. They are prepared as you will be by the time you reach Romulan space."

"Espionage? I do not recall Surak speaking of espionage. Where did these Vulcans come from Koss?"

Koss had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. He shot a quick look at T'Pau then continued "You will recall the Vulcan's at P'Jem? This is their way of repaying a debt to Vulcan for their poor choices. A way to use the skills they learned under the High Command for the betterment of Vulcan."

T'Pol's brow lifted skeptically but she said nothing. Her mind was spinning out of control. V'Loss, the man responsible for her mother's death and suspected of a treason even humanity would find unforgiveable. No wonder T'Pau had not responded to her desire to go back to Earth. The likelyhood of her returning from such a mission at all was...well the odds were certainly stacked against her as Archer would say. Her heart clenched as she thought of him and of not seeing him again. When she finally found her voice she asked "If you have such people working for you why then do you need me?"

Koss sighed but it was T'Pau that responded "Thou has emotions not usually found within a Vulcan. It is my firm belief that thee will be able to adapt to changes more rapidly than those going with thee. Thine will is strong. I know this from having touched thees mind. Thou shall be dealing with a race as violent and unpredictable as humans. It is this which made thee the best choice."

Swallowing hard T'Pol asked in a near whisper "Are you saying this is going to be my command?"

T'Pau's black eyes bore into hers "Just so. Long life and Peace T'Pol. I shall speak with thee once more before thou leavest."

T'Pol was left staring at T'Pau's retreating back.


	7. Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they keep me going. Well Angelus (reference to a certain vampire perhaps? 8-) ) sorry about all the thou's and such. Been a long time since I've watched Amok Time and several TOS novels I've read had the additional formal language. Just thought it fit rather than just a thee here and there. I'll tone it down a bit should we come across T'Pau again.

Sorry again for the delay. I am back at work now and whew was there a lot to catch up on after being gone on family leave...Thanks again for the patience!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the bridge of the _Sehlat _T'Pol regarded her crew without expression. They regarded her in the same way, although T'Pol wondered just how pleased they were to see her in command. Some she had actually met from the disaster on P'Jem and she knew that the discovery of the secret they had guarded had destroyed most of their careers. T'Pol could not help but question T'Pau's logic in this, but as a citizen of Vulcan and one sworn to its well being, she followed T'Pau's orders. She swallowed and nodded at the stoic Vulcans staring at her. "I shall welcome your expertise in this matter as well as your discretion regarding whatever we find when we encounter the Romulans."

She paused for a moment and decided to simply address their mutual past rather than ignore it. She needed to know where her crew stood in this matter and whether she could trust them. This mission was far to dangerous and delicate to be unable to trust them or for them to be able to trust her. "I do not judge any of you for things done in the past under the High Command. I am aware how the Counsel, especially V'Loss, made Vulcan's safety from the Andorians appear to be imperative. Such a thing would make anyone choose spying for the well being of their people. Now you have been asked by a new government to once again induldge in espionage. I firmly believe that saving our people from the Romulans is important and valid. I also believe that we as a people need to understand their motives in capturing our people and our ships. The experience you gained working for the High Command at P'Jem will be invaluable to Vulcan now. It is only logical that that experience be used rather than place Vulcans with no knowledge of how to conduct themselves out in space and dealing with a hostile environment. I was involved in P'Jem's exposure to the Andorians and I am now commanding you on this mission. It is also my experience in the Expanse and with the _Enterprise _for which T'Pau chose me to command this mission. I need to know if any of you question my command or if it will prove difficult for you." T'Pol stopped and watched their faces for any signs of hatred, but saw none. They were all very...Vulcan.

For a moment all were silent regarding her with the same scrutiny that she had given them. A small Vulcan female stood forward and spoke "We discussed this at length with T'Pau when she approached us for this mission. She did not wish any difficulties to arise from your involvement either. She also wished us to understand that our choice to involve ourselves in this was ultimately ours. None of us wish to fall victim to the Romulans...we have been made fully aware that the Romulans once inhabited our planet and left during the time of Surak. None of us know how much they have changed over the centuries that have past nor do we know what we will encounter once we arrive in their space. We are aware of the risks." She glanced around at her collegues and continued "We also came to terms with Enterprise's involvement at P'Jem and are ultimately pleased that it came to an end. Those of us that came on this mission do not hold you responsible and we also believe that your experience will be useful. It is only logical that we work together to avoid capture ourselves and to complete the mission."

T'Pol stared at the woman in silence; grateful that the issue had been dealt with. "My thanks to all of you. Let us proceed then." T'Pol gave the coordinates and the order to head for Romulan territory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed months rather than the few weeks it took to arrive near Romulan Territory. Her contact with the Vulcans aboard the...her...ship was spent attempting to surmise what motives the Romulans might have for taking two science vessels. Neither ship had anything that the Romulans lacked, but perhaps the Romulans did not believe this to be true. If technology was the only reason for the two ships to be taken, then it was unlikely that the Vulcans aboard those vessels survived long. That thought was depressing, if T'Pol allowed herself to dwell on it. The small Vulcan female that spoke to T'Pol on that first day; T'Lei, was surprisingly easy to work with. The Vulcan was...less controlled than the rest and was more willing to look at things from other angles; a trait that must have served her well on P'Jem and one that bordered on human. It was she that wondered if the Romulans had come across the maurading ships that had plagued Enterprise years before...the ones that involved the Andorians and Aenar. T'Pol looked at her in astonishment replying that no other race had seen those drone ships since that time. T'Lei simply asked if anyone had asked the Romulans that question in the last seven years. T'Pol and the others stopped and looked at T'Lei with a new concern... T'Pol finally deduced that it was unlikely that the ships had made a new appearance, but she did not wish to dismiss the idea entirely.

When they reached the last known coordinates of the two Vulcan science ships, the _Sehlat _came to a stop and began searching space for any signs of what happened. There was precious little left in the way of evidence to suggest what had occurred. Sehlat had only been working for three hours when the science officer Sorn calmly looked up and advised that he was detecting a ship approaching.

T"Pol's head jerked up from the PADD she had been studying and she stood. "Red Alert. Raise shields and ready weapons." Turning to the communications officer "Are they making any attempt at contact? Can you determine who is approaching?"

Sorvas' fingers tapped along his station and he replied calmly "No, I can not determine who approaches us, the ship does not register as a...wait" He frowned slightly "It appears that they are hailing us...in Vulcan."

T'Pol swung to face the screen "On screen."

The blood drained from her face as the man hailing them shimmered into view. Memory stirred touching anger.

"Tolaris."

He faced her with a smile, one that did little to conceal his smug superior attitude. "T'Pol. I had not thought to see you again. I must say that this is a grand thing. Oh and it is Captain Tolaris now, the _Vahklas_ is mine. Tavin met an unfortunate end. Such is the way of space."

T'Lei appeared at T'Pol's side. "You know this Vulcan?"

T'Pol nodded "He is V'tesh ka'tur. _Enterprise_ came across the _Vahklas_ a year into our mission. It was an unpleasant encounter. Tolaris is not to be trusted."

"I am hurt T'Pol. I thought that we had something special that we were exploring. I see you have left the human vessel for jusst another Vulcan ship. Pity."

Ignoring his comment she asked "Why are you here in this area Tolaris?"

He scowled at her and shook his head "I believe I said it was Captain now, but nevermind, what are titles to old friends. I think that we need to talk T'Pol there are things going on in space out here that you should be aware of. May I come aboard?"

T'Pol narrowed her eyes in distrust. T'Lei spoke beside her "It would be logical to speak with him and procure any information that he may have regarding our ships or find out if he knows anything regarding the Romulans from his travels."

Not looking at T'Lei she spoke to Tolaris again "You may come aboard Tolaris."

The screen went blank and T'Pol closed her eyes feeling slightly dizzy and ill. The last time she had come into contact with this man, he had mind raped her and given her Pan'arr syndrome. Despite the fact that she had been cured and was now relatively adept at using her psi talents, even being in the same room with Tolaris made her feel unclean and unsettled. She would have no time to meditate to prepare for his visit, and found herself wishing that Archer was here. T'Pol nearly smiled at that...wanting Jonathan here to what? Protect her like she was a fragile creature unable to do so herself? Still, his presence would have been... calming.

She made her way to the transporter bay, T'Lei at her side. The little Vulcan's face set in fierce lines oddly made T'Pol feel more in control. Tolaris would be in for a surprise should he think to bully her again.

Tolaris faced her with what appeared to be undisguised lust. T'Pol met his gaze showing as little as possible. She counted her breathing to offset the sick fluttering of her belly. "Tolaris. Shall we proceed to the conference room and discuss what you wish to tell us?" T'Pol refused to call him Captain, especially when she suspected that Tavin had met his end through Tolaris. Besides, it was petty, but she could see that her refusal to do so aggravated Tolaris and therefore amused T'Pol.

He smiled at her again showing teeth in a feral smile "Of course T'Pol. Am I to assume that you are in command here then?"

"Yes" she replied evenly "This is my second in command T"Lei"

T'Lei inclined her head, but made no effort to be overly polite to Tolaris. In fact, she seemed to be holding back from showing active dislike of the man. T'Pol's estimation of the Vulcan increased by that alone...good judge of character. Tolaris for his part seemed just as aggravated by T'Lei's appearance. Good. Let him realize that he is surrounded by those that will not tolerate poor behavior, T'Pol thought evenly.

Tolaris cut his eyes to T'Pol. "You look very nice T'Pol. Better than last time even. Dare I hope that you explored your dreams?"

"What is it that you wished to tell us about this part of space?" T'Pol responded ignoring his reference and question. She could almost feel the amusement radiating from T'Lei. Amusement?

"Well, well, so you have not changed all that much T"Pol." He sighed dramatically "I had such hopes that you would be the one to finally drop your guard and grab onto all that life has to offer. I would have liked to be there to experience it with you."

Finally losing some of her control she snapped "Your juvenile attempts at a mind meld left me with Pan'arr syndrome. I would not have wished you to be near me at all. Now what is it that you wished to discuss with us regarding this territory?"

The shocked look on his face made T"Pol realize that he had been completely unaware of the result of his mind meld. The confused and suddenly overly concerned look on his face grabbed her attention, more so because he shot a look at T'Lei. When T'Pol spared a glance in her direction, T'Lei seemed placid and unconcerned at the conversation. T'Pol could feel the flush of embarrassment at having spoken of a very personal thing both to Tolaris and in front of T'Lei.

T'Lei preceded the pair into the conference room giving T'Pol time to collect herself.

Tolaris stopped in front of T'Pol "How bad is the syndrome? It was not my intention to..."

T'Pol cut him off "I have been cured of the Pan'arr Syndrome and have been instructed how to conduct a proper mind meld. Much has changed since we last encountered your ship. Now regardless of what you intended...I have no wish to be in your company longer than necessary."

Tolaris seemed relieved. "So you are not infected with the syndrome then? Your telepathic abilities are intact?"

T'Pol's brow shot up and supressing a sigh of irritation moved around him and into the conference room.

He followed on her heels. She could feel his intake of breath as he prepared to ask her more questions.

Forestalling him she turned and demanded "Now I wish to know what information you can give us regarding this territory. If you do not answer then I will have to assume you boarded our ship under false pretenses and I will send you back to the _Vahklas."_

He pursed his lips for a moment obviously irritated at having the discussion directed and controlled by T'Pol...or really anyone that was not him. T"Lei's eyes just bore into him. Her face showed no emotion, but he imagined he could feel her amusement and enjoyment at his expense. Still he had more control than either of the two females realized, but they would...they would.

------------------------------------------------------------

Archer moved about the cramped ship wondering what was going to face him when he came into contact with the Romulans. No one had apparantly seen them. Even queries sent to the Klingon Empire were met with silence. If they knew who the Romulans were, they too were keeping silent. It was as though the entire Romulan Empire consisted of ghosts. Everyone knew that area of space was haunted so no one went near. Everyone just told ghost stories amounting to nothing in the way of information. Hell even the damned Orions refused to discuss them.

He kicked Porthos' ball across the room and scowled when it hit the wall and bounced neatly back to him. Porthos just lifted his head from where he lay on the bed and cocked his head.

"I know. I know. Useless display of anger, or so T'Pol would tell me."

Thinking about T'Pol made his scowl deepen. He was worried about her. Wondering just what Vulcan had planned for her and wondering when he would speak with her again. Damn Romulans!

He finally gave up and left his cramped quarters for the equally cramped bridge. Still it was better than sulking.

Reed shook his head when the Admiral entered the bridge. "Nothing to report as of yet Admiral. We entered Romulan territory about two hours ago, but have not heard a peep from anything. Just the minefield aft side."

"No signs of any debris from the minefield which would indicate the Vulcan ships were destroyed by them sir." Cmdr Gevalia reported. "I am currently attempting to scan for any trace signs of ships having been in the area, but so far I have been unable to find anything."

"Continue looking Commander."

Archer shot Hoshi a look and felt a headache start when she shook her head indicating she had not picked up anything on her search scans either.

He went back to his pacing and refused to give in to the unsurmountable irritation that threatened to overcome him. He would not become one of these captains that felt that they had to give into such emotion.

Hoshi looked up from her screen her face pale "Admira;, there is a surge of energy about two kilosecters from our location. I still can not get an energy reading to confirm however. I am stll working on that."

Archer stilled and focused on his communication officers' terminal.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Tolaris could began speaking alarm claxons began sounding off and the ship shuddered causing the three Vulcans to grab for support from the chairs and table.

T'Pol shot a glance at T'Lei, who was already moving towards the door, then reached for the comm unit attached to the wall, "Bridge! Report!"

Sovak responded immediately "Captain, three ships have just dropped out of warp and surrounded us. One has opened fire on our engines and the other two are attempting to lock on with a tractor beam. We have returned fire, but our shots have caused little damage."

"Understood. Continue fire...I am on my way to the bridge."

"Captain" Sovak continued, "It appears the ships are Romulan."

T'Pol closed her eyes and took a breath, then looked at Tolaris "I suppose that was the information that you were going to supply us?"

He shrugged and replied grimly "Something of that nature, yes."

"Follow me", then took off at a run for the bridge.

Twice more she and Tolaris had to grab for support as the ship shuddered. T'Pol's mind was racing as she attempted to design scenarios in which she and her ship came out of this alive. Damn but she missed Archer!

When the bridge doors opened T'Lei was giving orders with calm aclarity, more as though she were giving instruction in a classroom rather than a heated battle ground bordering enemy territory. T'Lei stood and acknowledged T'Pol's entrance to the bridge and raised her eyebrow over Tolaris appearance behind her.

"It seems that Tolaris will be our guest for a bit longer. Have they made any attempts at communicating? Sovak?"

"None T'Pol. We have been unsuccessful at opening a channel. They have ignored all of our attempts."

"Keep trying. If they will agree to talk..it will buy us some time. Damage reports?"

T'Lei replied "The right engine has taken serious damage. Without additional aid it will be difficult to avoid the tractor beam and to continue to perform evasive manuvers."

T'Pol nodded and looked at Tolaris "What of the _Vahklas_? What is its status?"

Sovak twisted in his seat to look at Tolaris. Despite the calm of his face and voice, his eyes burned with anger "The _Vahklas_ has retreated to safer ground and has made no move to aid the _Sehlat_. We know that the _Vahklas _has weapons capable of helping our ship."

T'Pol ground her teeth. "Explain yourself." she snapped.

Tolaris just shrugged and smiled. "My ship is to protect itself even at the cost of myself T'Pol."

T'Lei moved next to T'Pol "Tolaris can you also explain why your ship has not been attacked by the Romulans?"

He met the small Vulcan's eyes and his smile grew wider. "Perhaps, we have just learned that our brothers also chose not to turn their back on emotion and passion. Perhaps we consider ourselves no longer Vulcan."

T'Pol's throat seized up as the realization that Tolaris had again betrayed everything Vulcan stood for...she had again been duped by this man.

"What is it the Romulans are seeking? This vessel is certainly not better equiped than those that they have. Is this about some sort of vengeance?"

T'Pol was aware that even as this conversation took place, Sovak and T'Lei and the others on the bridge were fighting for Sehlat's continued freedom and existence. She was aware that her ship's weapons, although good, were easily matched by the other three ships...and without Vahklas' help they were doomed.

"They are seeking you T'Pol. You and all the other Vulcans aboard this ship." Tolaris dropped his saccharin smile and moved closer to T"Pol. "I told you before that to deny your heritage would be your downfall. All Vulcan has turned its back on itsown abilities. The Romulans long flight and separation from our world robbed them ofwhatVulcan took for granted and then shunned. They appreciate what we have and wish for this long separation to end."

Without breaking eye contact with Tolaris T'Pol gathered control of her shocked emotions and calmly told T'Lei "Start the destruct sequence on my order. I will not allow our people to be taken for such a purpose."

"I am afraid that I can not comply T"Pol."

T"Pol swung her head towards T'Lei and was shocked to see the little Vulcan pointing a wicked looking weapon in her direction. In that moment T"Pol's world splintered into darkness as T'Lei discharged the weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I must start with an apology. I was rereading my last post trying to keep track of everything...and I realized that in my haste to post last time I had numerous typos...So please accept my apology on that. I will try not to repeat it.

* * *

Sitting forward in his chair eager to accomplish something Archer ordered Travis to head out to investigate the little blip that Hoshi had picked up. "Shields up, let's proceed with caution here. We have two missing Vulcan vessels and though they were science/exploration and not military... I doubt they gave in easily."

Reed nodded his head curtly in acknowledgement. "Shields up and weapons ready sir."

Hoshi kept scanning with every communication device available. Her brows furrowed in ill concealed frustration. "I know that I saw a power surge sir. It has just _disappeared_."

"Disappeared?"

Hoshi nodded and continued scanning. "Yes sir, It may have just been static. I have never seen anything flare like that, then just disappear."

Lips thinned and tightened in frustration. "Keep looking Hoshi. Travis take us on a slow stroll through the area, let's see if we can flush something out. Malcolm, have weapons continue to be at ready."

Everyone responded as ordered, glad to have something to do. Minutes ticked by, then hours...and still nothing.

Working his jaw, Jonathan stared at the black space before him. "Cmdr. Gevalia, further suggestions on what Hoshi could have picked up?"

Gevalia straightened from her own scans and frowned. "Sir, I am still not finding any sort of trace belonging to any vessel. Nothing has exploded in the area; I don't see any signs of a warp trail. How far advanced are the Romulans?"

Archer's irritation mounted "We believe that they were involved in the marauding ships using telepathic Aenars years ago, but that was years ago and we have not really heard or seen from them since." Pausing for a moment he rubbed his hand across his face. "Hoshi?"

"Nothing sir. I am running a scan on our sensors to make certain it was not a malfunction."

"Great, so now we are seeing ghosts."

Leighton had entered the bridge in time to hear the last of the conversation "Everything is in top shape on this ship Admiral. There should be no errors or malfunctions."

Archer smiled slightly...just like an engineer to defend the ship... "I suppose it could be gremlins Lt. Leighton?"

Leighton looked affronted but said "I will personally conduct a diagnostic on our systems to include more than the communication sensors."

"I am sure that would be a fine idea Lieutenant...we don't need any surprises should our _blip_ turn out to have teeth."

Leighton nodded and twisted on his heel to head back to the bridge.

Turning back to the view screen Archer felt momentary wave of longing sweep through him, but he could not identify why. He concentrated a moment, but the sensation eluded his conscious thought. Shaking his head he looked at Reed, "I am going to my office...I am gonna go through some reports on this area again. See if I can't find something we missed. Let me know if you find anything...even gremlins."

Reed's mouth tipped up at one corner his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Yes sir."

---------------------------

Breathing a sigh of resignation, Archer sat down and began scrolling yet again through the reports from this area of space. He had done his best to find some answer as to why the Romulans might be targeting Vulcans, but he could not put his finger on it. In the recesses of his mind he felt that there had to be a reason...but with Vulcan being reticent on the matter it would take an act of God to find the conclusion easily. The more he looked, the more frustrated he became. That part of space was not well traveled by anyone. The Vulcans had merely been passing through the region to reach the Himaltan Nebulae.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he slowly became aware that he was far more irritated that he really had a right to be. Something kept pressing at him though. He stood and stretched and realized that he truly missed T'Pol's presence. It was not as though Cmdr. Gevalia was incompetent or unpleasant, but...well damn it she was not T'Pol! Giving the computer screen a last look his mouth lifted in a lazy smile. He missed T'Pol for other reasons too...ones that had little to do with science or starships or little cramped spy ships.

Thinking of T'Pol only seemed to bring the irritation closer to hand. Sighing, he decided to go talk to Phlox and maybe get something for his headache. When he stood he felt vertigo momentarily dim his vision. Reaching out to the bulkhead, he steadied himself. Well, that hadn't happened in a long time. Last time he could remember was imbibing a bit too freely with Shran. He counted the hours from the time he had last eaten and decided maybe a bite to eat before his trip to Phlox was in order.

---------------------------------------

Phlox hummed as he moved along all of his _critters_ happily meeting their needs. It never ceased to amaze him just how many creatures of the universe could be used so well in the healing process...so of course, he never traveled without them. Hearing the doors slide open he turned and smiled brightly at the Admiral's entrance.

"Good day to you Admiral. Any news yet?"

"None." Archer frowned. "I have this headache that I can't seem to shake. You would be proud I even tried eating before I came here. Got anything for it?"

Phlox's smile turned to a thoughtful scowl. "Hmmm. Come over here and let me scan you. Just to check for a possible cause. How long have you had the headache?"

Archer smiled briefly "Since they made me Admiral" he joked.

Phlox cut his eyes up at his captain and smiled briefly "Yes, well you were always best at things in open space..."

Archer shrugged. "I can only surmise that it's due to this waiting with no answers and no idea what's going on out there. What do the Romulans want with Vulcans? Why haven't other ships been attacked? And why the hell isn't Vulcan wanting Starfleet or the Federation involved? None of it makes sense, but I feel like it should."

He stopped and met Phlox's eyes. "I miss T'Pol"

The smile on Phlox's face gentled. "Yes, I imagine that you would. I assume that her situation was dealt with satisfactorily?"

Archer felt the heat suddenly flush his face...satisfactorily? Oh yeah! Definitely! He could neither keep the blush nor the warm smile from his countenance.

Phlox just smiled and patted his shoulder "Well good good." He reached for a hypo spray and injected an amount of some substance into Archer.

Archer took a deep breath relieved to feel the pain recede. "No leeches or eels or other untoward creatures this time Phlox?"

Phlox chuckled, "No, not this time. That should take care of your tension headache. Let me know if it should return and I will look into it further."

Archer nodded and stood from the sick bed he made it as far as the door before turning and asking "Do you have any ideas to offer up Doctor?"

Phlox sighed and shook his head, "No. I am afraid that I am in as much of the dark as are you in this. My people have never had to deal with Romulans, so I have little to offer. What dealings I have had...I had with _Enterprise_."

"I didn't think so, but I figured that I had to ask."

He left for the bridge.

----------------------------------------

When Archer arrived at the bridge, it was to find that nothing had changed. Of course, had there been any changes, Hoshi or Reed would have notified him immediately, but there was still hoping. Grimacing, Archer sat down in his chair to watch and wait...again. Long into the wait he started to feel uncomfortable. The irritation had receded as had the headache, but an urgent concern was overtaking him. He found it increasingly difficult to concentrate...as though his mind were elsewhere and focused on other problems.

Archer unconsciously gripped the arm rests on his chair and forced his eyes to remain on the view screen. Nothing but empty space met his eyes but it was an internal battle that he was fighting. Beads of sweat began to dot his forehead and sudden desire crawled along his spine and shivered against bone. He swallowed and continued to stare straight ahead hoping that his crew had not noticed the way his breath caught and increased in pace until he could forcibly slow and control its rate._ Just what the hell was going on? _In moments the throbbing need was replaced by dark fear ebbing and flowing into the quiet spaces of the heart. Again he had to forcibly control his breath and the urge to flee from his innocuous chair. His vision dimmed and he shuddered at the swift return of primal need. The two warred with one another...his heart hammered and skipped in an effort to find release from either or both. Unable to hold himself still any longer he clenched his jaw and stood slowly so as not to topple over from the sudden rush of blood. He made his way to the lift knowing that Reed was watching him with sharp questioning eyes.

"Take the bridge" he gritted out not making eye contact. He stepped to the lift and for a brief moment he thought he had made his escape...then a rush of agony soaked him from tip to toe tossing him carelessly to the ground.

-----------------------------------

Reed watched the Admiral surreptitiously from his post dividing his time from his careful watch for any approaching vessels. For over an hour he had been trying to ascertain what was wrong with Archer. If he had not known the man so well, he might have missed signs alerting him that something was wrong. If he had been sitting in front of Archer as Travis was, or against the wall focusing on any possible noise from space as Hoshi was, he would have missed it.

Instead he was sitting just behind and to the right of Archer alternatively scanning the view screen and his instrument panel and was able to observe Archer jerk in his seat. Reed wondered if the Admiral had started to fall asleep and jump awake...it had been a grueling mind numbing two days of nothing. Still half watching Reed noticed Archer's back arch slightly and his breathing rate increase. Archer shifted and moved in the chair uncomfortably. Puzzled, Reed frowned as he watched Archer's head tilt down and a near moan escape him then saw him give himself a shake and sit hard upright in the chair gripping the arm rests. Other than the sweat and alternative changes in his breathing pattern the Admiral made no other moves. Reed kept an eye on him hoping that he wasn't going to have to call Dr.Phlox. The Admiral would never admit to anything as common as being sick. When he finally stood, Reed took a collective sigh of relief... Archer was going to deal with whatever was wrong and he would not have to step in.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Archer had waited too long. He collapsed on the way into the lift.

All hell broke loose.

In the moments that Reed rushed to the Admiral and Hoshi and Travis turned in confusion at the sudden activity...each missed the ships swooping out of warp and targeting the seemingly helpless _Basilisk. _

As Reed reached Archer, the ship shuddered sideways from the impact of weapons and knocked him to the floor. Twisting to the view screen he saw the flashing image of a small ship painted on its underbelly with a bright image of some unknown bird of prey.

"Shit!" Reed jumped back up and ran for his post. "Hoshi call Phlox and tell him to get up here that the Admiral has collapsed. Tell him to hurry the hell up! Travis evasive maneuvers..." Reed's fingers danced over his instrument panel in an attempt to lock onto one of the alien vessels and to engage the shields. He slammed his hand against the comm. "Engineering, status?"

Still half expecting the southern drawl belonging to Trip, he was half surprised to hear the clipped British tones of Leighton responding. "We are holding together Commander, but I would not advise taking another round of fire like that. The weapons systems are a go but our engines took quite a hit. We have impulse and I can maybe get us top speed if we need to get out of here."

Reed nodded "Keep it together Leighton. We just may need to do that. Check the damn shields! They aren't holding like they should!"

The little ship was a feisty thing and Travis had a light touch managing to just avoid any further crushing blows by the unbelievably agile ships attacking them.

The lift doors opened and Phlox stepped out blinking in surprise at the sight of Archer on the ground. He knelt and grabbed for support as the ship again rocked from impact. "What happened?"

"Don't know. Admiral just got up from his chair and collapsed. Looked like he might have been feeling sick from the way he was sitting in his chair." Reed responded never once taking his eyes from the screen. "Damn! I just can't seem to get a lock on one of them. I've never seen ships so agile! Travis keep it up...if we can't engage, we may have to run."

Reed gritted his teeth at the thought of running like scared rabbits in their new little ship. Leighton had sworn the _Basilisk _could handle just about anything.

Still confused and concerned about Archer, Travis nonetheless jumped into action at Reed's orders. He could worry about Archer later...first order of business was survival. Travis was pleasantly surprised by the ships ready handling during evasive maneuvers. It wasn't _Enterprise_, but then the _Basilisk_ was smaller and quicker in a tight fight like this one. The _Basilisk_ was small, but the little birds of prey swooping and diving around them were even smaller. Even fighting for the ships continued safety, Travis couldn't help but wonder just how flying one of those things would be. His lips stretched into a feral grin as he again evaded another volley of firebursts from the other ships; dodging just below one and arching up and over another. Intent on winning and not running, Travis brought the ship around in the tightest loop that he could aiming towards the closest bird of prey. He could feel Reed behind him at weapons. "Sir! You should have your chance here."

"Already ahead of you Lieutenant" Reed replied. Malcolm leaned forward feeling the intensity of a predator just before it strikes. He targeted...and fired.

A blossom of brilliant orange bloomed in space.

Where a bird had flown...fire raged.

Reed leaned back in jubilation. "Now let's get the rest of the bastards!"

Travis grinned and arched the _Basilisk_ again, missing most of the fire from the enemy. The _Basilisk_ rocked slightly from the impact, but continued on its course.

Malcolm readied weapons again...waiting for Travis to give him another shot.

Instead the two remaining little ships vanished.

Faces around the bridge registered complete shock.

Reed stared at the screen for what seemed like minutes, when in fact it was seconds, before barking Hoshi Sato's name.

Hoshi broke her own stunned stare from the screen and began feverishly scanning. "Sir, It's like they just up and disappeared. It's just like before!" Her brow furrowed in frustrated concentration and she finally lifted her head "I've detected warp trails, but I can't really get a lock on where they went. I'm still not sure what they did."

"Damn!" Reed snarled. He wanted to leave the bridge...find out how Archer was doing. He wanted to know where the other two ships had gone...he wanted to have blown them out of space as he had the first. Instead, he calmly asked Hoshi to get a progress report from Leighton on damages and then ask after the Admiral's condition.

Hoshi blinked at Reed, still attempting to grasp what had occurred. At Reed's second demand, she came out of her mental acrobatics and did as he asked.

"Leighton reports the ship does have damage to the engines on that first run, but other damages are slight. Dr.Phlox says that Admiral Archer is still unconscious but stable."

Reed nodded "Keep your ears peeled Lieutenant Sato. If they can come and go like that, then we need to be on our toes." When Hoshi nodded in return, he walked to the science station. Irrationally, the thought that Alicia Gevalia also had a nice bum ran through his head... must be something about science officers he concluded just as irrationally. "Any ideas?"

Gevalia's head lifted from the console. She shook her head eyes narrowed in thought. "I've never seen anything like them. The ships didn't appear to have any thing special about them on what scans I could do. There were no special weapons that we saw...but they must have something. Ghost ships" she finished with a shrug.

"We need better answers than that Commander." Reed's clipped tone bit out.

Her own blue eyes met his, unwavering "Cmdr Reed, I was running a cross check on the scans I accomplished in that melee in order to _'do better than that'_. I can assure you that I wasn't about to sit back and put my feet up and call it a day."

Reed started to retort, then stopped himself "Noted Commander. Continue."

He twisted on his heel and headed back to his post feeling somewhat sheepish. It wasn't as though the Romulans hadn't gotten the drop on him as well. No, they caught him out too.

-------------------------------------------

Phlox ran yet another scan on Archer. He just could not figure out what had happened to him. This was a far cry from a headache caused by stress and fatigue. Phlox's normally congenial face was tense and focused. Archer just lay there on the table... unresponsive to anything Phlox had done so far. When Hoshi had called to check in, he himself received an update on the strange goings on from the bridge. He wondered if the Romulans had anything to do with the Admiral's condition, although he could not begin to understand how. His musings were put on hold as the red alert went through the ship once again like wildfire. Grim faced, he left the battle to the bridge and continued his care of his patient. Internally, he was hoping that he would not be required to care for more, nor did he wish sickbay to act as a temporary morgue.

-----------------------------------------------

Archer stood at a precipice. It took a great deal of effort to keep from falling from the edge. Or perhaps he had already fallen and just didn't realize it. Everything seemed upside down. Like a hound on the scent of its prey he scanned the empty horizon for..._ something or someone_ he wasn't sure which. Was he even awake? What an odd thought to have. He remembered...

A flash of memory overtook with such clarity that all of his senses were engaged:

T'Pol standing in the garden at eventime watching the sun settle into the bay, turning the waters and her face warm bronze and red. The effect not unlike the setting Vulcan sun. Strong smell of salt and growing green things carried on the crisp wind negating any resemblance to the heated sands of Vulcan. He watched her for a moment, overcome by how lovely she was, then walked slowly to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. His fingers stroked her neck; and again he was amazed at the softness of her skin. How a planet so dry and hot could produce such softness he could not begin to guess. She turned to him, her arms winding about his neck and her lips meeting his. Warmth suffused him and he leaned into the embrace...

His world darkened and T'Pol pulled away her eyes bright with worry... and fear? Without sound, her mouth spoke to him; calling to him for help. His head buzzed and throbbed from her need...

"T'Pol!"

* * *

A/N: We are getting there...I promise. Hope you are still enjoying the trip. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, one of these days things will slow down around work and home and I will be able to keep up with this on a more rapid pace. So anyway, on to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Archer shot straight up from the medical bed he had been lying in. Sweat ran in rivulets down his face and he shuddered from the intensity of the memory?...dream?

Phlox had hurried to his side when he heard the Admiral began to call T'Pol's name while unconscious. He reached out to steady Archer and began running fresh scans on him. "Admiral? Admiral, you are in sick bay. T'Pol is not here. You are on the _Basilisk_."

Looking at the doctor, it nevertheless took a few moments before he could focus on him or process what he had said to him. When his head finally cleared he asked "What the hell happened?"

Phlox regarded him a moment before replying "With you or your ship?"  
Archer's head jerked up and he winced at the pain the sudden movement brought. "My ship? What happened to my ship?"

"Ever the captain aren't you? We were attacked by what we assume to be three Romulan vessels. Lt. Reed can tell you more. We sustained some damage, but made it through. Reed did manage to destroy one of the vessels and the others fled after that."

Archer frowned "Ok so what happened to me?"

Phlox shook his head and matched Archer's frown. "Malcolm said that you appeared to be feeling ill for some time on the bridge, but before he could speak with you about it you got out of your seat and fell unconscious. You have been out for about an hour Admiral." Phlox paused "you also called out for T'Pol when you awakened."

Archer's frown deepened as memory swelled. He reached up and rubbed his hand across his face and said "I was dreaming about her. It started out as a memory, then changed and she was asking for help." Lifting haunted eyes to Phlox he continued "I remember on the bridge...I was having all of these emotions run through me."

Phlox nodded slowly "Go on Admiral."

Closing his eyes he ran through the gamut of emotions that had assailed him on the bridge; tension, desire, fear, pain, that unidentifiable need... When he opened his eyes again it was to realize that he had expressed all of this to Dr. Phlox. His doctor regarded him with somber eyes.

"It appears that you have indeed formed a bond with T'Pol. Unfortunately, this also indicates that she is in some serious trouble and requires our assistance."

A bond? Archer's heart picked up its pace. She had said that they had not formed one. Surely she would know... of course, she was also being pulled away from him by Vulcan. Would she acknowledge such a bond, or more likely would she deny it so as to save herself and perhaps even him some emotional difficulties. Sighing, he knew the answer. Worse, he now knew that she was in trouble...the whole thing worried him. The intense desire he had felt was too like _Ponn Farr_ for his comfort. Why would she be reliving _that_? According to her, she should not be experiencing _Ponn Farr_ for another seven years. Gritting his teeth he got up and although he felt slightly achy from muscles being too tense for too long, he was able to stand without falling on his face...a personal triumph. For a moment he wavered on where his priority needed to be...his ship had been attacked and it was likely they had not seen the last of the Romulans. However, his heart ached for T'Pol. He felt like he should be able to do something; anything to make certain she was alright. Unfortunately, he knew what his answer must be...the _Basilisk_ and all its crew. His heart had to wait, and with it T'Pol.

"I am going to the bridge to check in."

"No" Phlox stated flatly.

Archer's jaw was already sliding sideways with obstinacy when Phlox raised a hand to forestall any argument. "Admiral, you have a duty to this ship, but I have a duty to your health. Lt. Reed has performed very well. You need to stay here until I get results on the last scans I ran."

"I tell you what Doctor. I go to the bridge and confer with Lt. Reed regarding the attack on my ship, then I return here." Archer's countenance brooked no refusals, so Phlox sighed and nodded.

"Until I am certain that you will not again succumb to any health risks regarding this new bond of yours, I think it wise that you advise Lt.Reed that he may, at a moments notice, have to take control of the _Basilisk_."

Only pausing a second, Archer nodded, then left sickbay for the bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lt. Reed sighed with relief when he saw Archer step out of the turbolift. His relief was short lived when he observed the dark clouds hanging over the Admiral's head.

"Sir, welcome back to the bridge" Somehow, Reed managed not to make the statement sound like a question.

"Thanks Malcolm. Give me an update."

"Well sir, who we believe to be the Romulans came out of warp real close to us. Three small ships, but they are the most maneuverable things I have ever seen. It put the _Basilisk_ to the test."

Archer smiled slightly at the affront in Malcolm's voice and listened quietly to the remaining report. "Any signs of them after the two remaining ships fled?"

"None sir, but I doubt that they will remain gone for long."

He nodded in reply. "Lt. you have the bridge. Malcolm, come with me."

Surprise registered on xxx face, then shy pride. "Yes sir!" He shot Hoshi a wide eyed glance and she returned it with a bright smile. Despite their predicament, and even because of it, it was an honor to be asked to be in charge by Archer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm glanced sideways at Archer as he led the way back to sickbay. Perhaps the Admiral's condition was more serious than he had been led to believe.

Archer sighed "Phlox wants me back in sickbay until the last scan results come back. He and I think it would be best, that you be ready to take control of the _Basilisk_ at a moments notice. My..." He cleared his throat "...condition might prove to be unpredictable and I don't want this ship put in danger because of it. Or this mission!" Archer couldn't help but think that T'Pol's trouble stemmed directly from the Romulans, so his mission became more than just a seek and find information regarding Vulcan problems. This was personal... very very personal.

Reed nodded and hesitantly asked "Condition Admiral?"

"Nothing catching Malcolm, and nothing life threatening." Life threatening? He really should ask Phlox about that one. Surely not though. Unbidden the horrifying thought of what T'Pol's potential death would do to him entered his mind. Taking a slow breath, he closed his eyes and let it go for the moment.

Concern still marked Malcolm's face, but did not pursue it and asked "So, you're asking that I take control of Enterprise should you again start showing... symptoms?"

"Essentially, yes. I don't want any surprises from our friends out there. We can't afford any more mistakes." It galled Archer to do this, but he continued "Malcolm, if you think I am drifting out of awareness call me on it. If I don't respond well enough for you to be satisfied...take command and notify Phlox."

A chill went down Malcolm's spine "Yes sir" he responded quietly.

They reached sickbay and Archer forced a bright smile "Well then. She is all yours for now. I'll be up on the bridge shortly." He briefly clapped Reed on the shoulder and went into sickbay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol awoke in a small room unmarked and with nothing inside save a bed and a chair. There was no indication of where she might be other than she knew it was not on the _Sehlat_. She struggled to a sitting position her mind already trying to formulate a plan of escape. She stood and grasped the edge of the bed for a moment catching her balance as the room spun around her. Absently she thought that she would endeavor not to be shot with a stun phaser again... it was unpleasant.

The door was, of course, locked and the control panel was covered and locked as well. The ceiling had no exits either. T'Pol had just started to examine the lock on the cover panel when the door slid open and T'Lei entered.

T'Pol, to her credit, did not jump in surprise or guilt, but faced the woman without expression. Well almost without expression, there was a trace of condescension in her gaze.

T'Lei picked up on that trace and smiled without apology. "I am certain that you are filled with questions. Some I will answer and some I will not."

"You are Romulan?"

"Ah, you do just get right to the heart of things don't you? Actually, no I am not Romulan. I am as Vulcan as you."

That was not the answer that T'Pol had expected so she frowned and shook her head "I do not believe you."

T'Lei shrugged "It is really irrelevant if you believe me or not, it is truth."

"Then why? I don't understand."

"No, I suppose that you don't. Well let me explain what I can for you...and then I will tell you why you are here." T'Lei sauntered over to the chair and sat down. She waved her hand and indicated the bed "Please sit and be comfortable while I speak."

T'Pol hesitated a moment, then decided to keep standing really had no base in logic so she returned to the bed and sat. "Please continue; I am all ears."

Her words were said so dryly and her face so bland, that T'Lei blinked in surprise at the little joke offered by her former commander before she broke out in full laughter. "Oh my! What a pity the rest of Vulcan is not more like you...although I suppose this would be the influence of the humans that you were with for so long. Still a pity or we would not have been brought to such lengths."

"Perhaps you should get on with your explanation" T'Pol responded in a decidedly less than amused tone of voice.

T'Lei sighed broadly "Of course, of course, I am not Romulan. I am Vulcan. However, I have been working with the Romulans for some time in the hopes of a reunification of our peoples. It was through sheer foolishness and arrogance on our part that drove our kinfolk from Vulcan. Surak and his implacable stubbornness forced S'Task to make a decision that made our cousins lose their heritage and their home. Well, some years back, V'Loss was approached by a Romulan while he was away on some mission for the High Council. It did not take V'Loss long to realize what a tragedy the loss of the Romulan passions had done to our people."

T'Pol shook her head at the mention of V'Loss' name but kept silent.

"He began working with the Romulans in an attempt to bring them back to Vulcan. To allow them to regain their heritage. Those like T'Pau, would never have allowed such a thing to happen. Logic, the ever blessed force of Vulcan would have to give way to more. So, V'Loss started to recruit those he saw as amenable to the Romulans and their way of life."

T'Pol held up her hand. "What do two stolen Vulcan ships have to do with any of this? Are you saying that they have willingly left Vulcan to become part of the Romulan Empire?"

"Now now T'Pol, patience; I will explain what I can." T'Lei paused to sigh in obvious regret. "I believed in all that V'Loss had to say about the Romulans. Unfortunately, V'Loss only believed in the power of the Empire, not reunification. He wanted to withhold certain aspects of Vulcan biology from them. When the Romulans realized this, they knew that they had to move against V'Loss."

"This is why V'Loss went missing several months ago?" T'Pol asked, though she already knew the answer.

T'Lei nodded her head sadly. "I could not believe that he would be so vehemently opposed to the inherent telepathy that our people have."

"It was no secret from years ago that he felt that anyone who could perform a mind meld was an abomination. That it was unclean. Why would this surprise you."

"At first the subject did not come up. The Romulans were at first unaware of the telepathic gift, and they did not pursue the matter until much later. There were some issues on their homeworld that kept their attention for a time. Things have moved more slowly that we at first anticipated."

"Am I given to understand that the Romulans do not possess telepathy?"

"No they do not. They have been long away from us. Sickness, so much time spent in space... the ability was bred out of them for a myriad of reasons."

"They want this ability back." T'Pol made it a statement rather than a question, but T'Lei answered anyway.

"Yes, most assuredly! Wouldn't you? It is a formidable ability, one that could be used for many things. They have as much right to telepathy as those on Vulcan. If they had not been forced to leave, they would not have lost the ability!"

"They were not forced to leave, they chose to leave. Any results of that choice are not at the fault of Vulcan."

T'Lei shrugged "You can choose to believe that, but I assure you; Surak and his ilk were the cause. The S'Task and his followers embraced the emotions that Surak said to disavow. S'Task knew that the passions in our people were fierce and strong. They should be celebrated not eliminated."

"Surak knew that those very emotions had brought our people to the brink of extinction. Not by some unnamed alien force, just ourselves and our lack of control; our lack of logic. To think otherwise has no basis in logic. You have been on Vulcan long enough to read the _Kir-Shara_ if you had taken the time to do so, then you would understand Surak's reasons. I am going to assume that the Romulans still do not wish to control their passions, but be led by them?"

"The heart is led by passion T'Pol. You of all Vulcan's should be aware of this. Would you turn your back on your heart T'Pol?"

"I do not know what you refer to T'Lei"

T'Lei's mouth curved into a smile "I think that you do. You left the High Command all those years ago to join Starfleet and live on a ship of humans. Humans that are led by their passions as surely as any Romulan."

T'Pol lifted her chin slightly, "I can assure you that my decision was based in logic...not passion."

T'Lei's brow lifted in condescension and disbelief "You keep telling yourself that my dear. In the dark of night, in the depth of your heart you know better."

Changing the subject T'Pol asked "You still have not told me why I am here. You have not answered the question of the fate of two Vulcan science vessels."

Blinking T'Lei responded "Why my dear, I assumed that through our discussion you would have realized exactly why those ships were needed by the Empire."

When T'Pol just stared at her, T'Lei shook her head "To bring back the gift of telepathy to the Romulan Empire."

A twisting knot formed in the pit of T'Pol's stomach. "How exactly does the Empire plan on accomplishing this task?"

"You will know shortly. You became part of the plan when you took the _Sehlat_ to the edge of Romulan space."

"Are the other Vulcans still alive?"

"Oh most assuredly." T'Lei seemed surprised that T'Pol would even ask such a question.

"And Tolaris and the _Vahklas_?"

Her mouth twisted into a grimace. "That is an unfortunate complication in my opinion. Tolaris, is difficult."

"Yet he and the other V'tesh ka'tur would seem to fit into the Romulan ideal of those holding onto their emotions. Is Tolaris perhaps too emotional, too passionate?"

T'Lei shook her head "In any people there are those that will not be liked. On Vulcan can you tell me that even without passion, there aren't those that you would have preferred to not have to deal with?"

Yes; V'Loss, T'Pol thought though she remained silent.

"They stumbled across Romulan space some time ago and realized the kinship. They also realized that the Romulan's embodied the ideal that they had been searching for all their lives."

"And Tavin?"

T'Lei paused "That was unfortunate. His death was not anticipated."

"Did Tolaris have something to do with it?"

T'Lei chose not to answer, either because she did not wish to discuss it or because she truly did not know. The communication panel beeped and she responded in an unfamiliar language, which T'Pol assumed was Romulan. After a moment she frowned and shot a look at T'Pol.

"I am afraid the rest of this conversation will have to wait. I have some things to attend to. I will have refreshments sent to you. We will be at our destination shortly."

T'Pol was left staring after her wondering just how the Romulans planned on obtaining telepathy... and feared the answer.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Gammara you wascally wabitt you...you are far too good at mind reading. But I am still not going to give it all up...You just have to wait and see (Sometimes so do I)

Thank you all so much for the reviews, you keep me going in this mad mad world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Lei strode onto the bridge of the Romulan vessel and was confronted by a woman that could have been her twin except for the slightly tilted eyes and blue black hair that hung to the small of her back. There was also in the woman's expression nothing short of command.

T'Lei saluted the woman fist to chest "Yes Commander"

"There seems to be all of this activity along my borders T'Lei. I thought that you said that you and your people had convinced T'Pau and Vulcan Command not to involve the humans?"

Surprise lit her features "Commander, it was T'Pau's express wish that the humans did not find out about our connection to one another."

The Commander sighed in disgust "Well either she has overcome her shame at our distant kinship or the humans have decided to investigate on their own. If they do not move off from the border soon, I will have to send someone to deal with them."

"Are they aware that you know of their presence?"

The Commander cocked her head in the direction of the communication officer sitting nearby. He stood and shook his head with uncertainty "Commander, I think that they observed us in the vicinity, but we moved so quickly that they lost track of us. From what we could tell they are just patrolling back and forth in the area searching."

"Like a thrai, that has lost its scent." The Commander half smiled. "How are our _guest_s?"

"Doing well. I've spoken to T'Pol."

"Is she aware of our little plan?"

"She knows that the Empire wishes to reintroduce telepathy into the population."

The Commander nodded "Is she going to do this willingly?"

T'Lei paused "Of that I am uncertain; however, knowing the woman from my time on the _Sehlat_, I can reasonably assure you that she will fight us."

"A pity" The Commander said softly, then turned back to her console. "We should arrive soon at Arrhaein and then we shall know one way or the other."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Arrhaein, Nijil stared out the window finding some comfort in the thick mass of greenery, which concealed the building. Somehow, everything had gone all wrong. Somehow, a race of people...or rather its government, had lost sight of honor. Somehow, he had lost his own. No, he sighed softly, _not somehow_, he had lost his honor when he forced an innocent Aenar into telepathic submission. Still, he plunged ahead with treachery and torture, the Elements would send him to perdition at his death. They plagued him now. Still, he worked at his governments command. Coward...he chastised himself. He should find some strength and condemn both himself and his family to execution and "dishonor" and turn his back on the Empire's latest scheming plan of galactic domination. HA...he laughed at himself. If he had the courage to do such a thing, he would have done so already. The image of his beautiful granddaughter in his daughter's arms kept him silent...kept him from his own honor.In truth he was just an old man afraid for his family in an Empire gone mad.

Nijil turned and made his way for the long line of rooms which held Vulcan's strapped and bound... screaming in desire and in pain. Entering a room, he called to the attendant to make certain that his latest victim was properly secured. He picked up a hypo-spray and approached the calm eyed Vulcan lying there. Those calm dark eyes, he reflected, would not remain calm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol had been at the control panel for the better part of an hour with little results. She stood back to reflect on what she was doing wrong and found her mind drifting to Jonathan. Pursing her lips she moved back towards the panel when the door slid open and revealed T'Lei...no not T'Lei. She stood still and silent.

The Romulan Commander regarded the Vulcan before her and thought that should the woman have long full hair, she would completely resemble a Romulan. "Welcome to _Rea's Helm_ T'Pol. We have arrived at Arrhaein so your stay here has been short. You along with your crew will be transported to the surface of the planet. You will be turned over to our people there. My best suggestion is for you to cooperate and to convince your crew to cooperate. Things go so much more smoothly when you do."

T'Pol replied dryly "Often when one is told to cooperate so things will go smoothly; it is not for the captives benefit but for the captors."

The Commander smiled "Yes, T'Lei said that you were an unusual Vulcan; often showing signs of emotion."

"I do not show emotion" T'Pol said flatly.

"Hmmm. Well, it is of no consequence either way. You will submit."

"Will you tell me exactly what is going to be required of me? What I am supposed to convince my crew is to their benefit to cooperate?"

The Commander hesitated for a moment, and then seemed to come to some conclusion within her "The Empire requires telepathy. We feel that it is advantageous. This Federation of yours and the humans seems to be gaining influence; we will not have that much power pressing on our borders."

"The Federation has no intention of starting wars...Commander? The Empire could join with the Federation should it choose."

"And subject ourselves to its rules...I don't think so T'Pol." The Commander turned and left while two Romulan security officers entered to take her to the transporter room.While she was escorted, T'Pol again realized that she had not been exactly told what was to become of her. Concern started to creep along her spine. Images of the marauding ship from all those years ago piloted by its remote Aenar telepath disturbed her. Perhaps the Romulans had found some way to hold them hostage and harness their minds in such a way. It was a sickening thought.

She managed to hold herself with some pride, but she was furiously attempting to come up with an escape plan. Not knowing the ship or who was on it hampered her actions, but she felt that should she not escape now... she might never do so. Subconsciously her mind and her heart called out to Jonathan, like a distress beacon.

T'Pol made her move at the transporter room. She went limp and when the two men turned to catch her, she exploded.

Twisting around, she struck out with her leg sending one of the security guards into the wall. Not hesitating, she then managed to grapple with the second and placed her hand just so at the neck and shoulder juncture...a little pressure and ...he slumped to the ground.

The first guard blinked in surprise as he lunged toward them giving her enough time to pull the phaser from his fallen comrade and fire it at the first guard. She would never admit to the brief elation she felt as she stepped over the guards and ran for the transporter.

T'Pol realized that she had to find the _Sehlat_'s whereabouts and beam to that location. Of course, she could not read the console markings, but attempted to make sense of which toggles were what from experience on _Enterprise_. A calm and throaty voice drew her attention. The Commander was leaning against the door frame holding a phaser pointed directly at her.

"I somehow imagined that you would not cooperate. A pity you are not Romulan, T'Pol. But then I suppose, you would not be able to contribute to our cause. Now, I must ask that you set my inept security officer's phaser out of reach, less I be forced to fire."

T'Pol paused clearly wishing to fire at the Commander, but knowing that she would never reach it in time. Giving way to logic and the desire to live she tossed the phaser aside.

The Commander smiled brilliantly. "Wonderful. See, you can cooperate. Keep up that attitude and all will go well."

T'Pol did not even try to hide the scowl that crossed her face, which only caused the Commander to laugh again. Several more security officers came rushing through the door stopping to stare at the two on the ground. It gave T'Pol some measure of satisfaction to see them glance up in surprise at her, but the satisfaction faltered at the realization that these new guards would not be so unsuspecting or careless. Somehow, she did not think the Commander suffered fools easily.

She allowed them to lead her to the transporter and stand next to her. When she refocused she was on the planets surface staring at two more Romulans.

One stared hard at her as though he knew her. She returned his gaze unwaveringly. "My crew?" she asked.

Nijil nodded absently, "They are already here and awaiting the procedures."

"And you are?"

"Unimportant in the eyes of the Empire and I prefer to keep it that way. Bring her" the man finished directing the last comment to security.

T'Pol was led down gray corridors without windows or indication if they were above or below ground.

"Can you tell me about these procedures that you are subjecting us to?"

Nijil glanced at her and T'Pol could have sworn guilt flashed across his face. None of this was giving her any confidence. She had failed...failed Vulcan, her crew, herself, and Jonathan.

T'Pol entered a room with three other Vulcans. She recognized two of them as Sorn and Sorvas from the _Sehlat_, ...and surprisingly the third she recognized as Kov from the _Vahklas. _Sorvas and Sorn looked well, but Kov looked like he had been destroyed.

She greeted her crewmen first asking about the others, to which they had no reply. They each looked at Kov uncomfortably, which did not surprise T'Pol as Kov was V'tesh ka'tur. However, she understood when Kov lifted his head to gaze at T'Pol and for a moment she wanted to look away. His eyes spoke of great suffering and she feared that the same fate awaited them all.

Sitting down next to Kov she asked quietly "Do you remember me?"

"Yes. I remember. How is Trip?"

The question surprised her so she replied more bluntly than she would have otherwise "He is dead".

Kov flinched and looked away. T'Pol was horrified to see tears gather in his eyes. "I apologize, that must have seemed harsh. It was not my intention to bring you grief."

He waved his head absently in her direction "No matter, no matter. It is not your fault. It is only mine." Still the tears continued to fall. T'Pol wanted to push herself away from this man and flee to the other side of the room. She told herself that his behavior was a result of his being V'tesh ka'tur, but somehow she doubted this total lack of control had everything to do with it. Mentally steeling herself, she asked "What is it that they do to us here?"

Kov took a shaking breath and looked at her. He leaned towards her and rasped "They take everything. Everything! Violation and pain can not describe the horror of it... or the pleasure."

Something in the mad flicker of his gaze broke T'Pol and she shoved herself away from him. She moved to the far corner of the room shaking.

It was not long before Sorn and Sorvas were taken from the room. T'Pol had a grand plan to fight them, but they were prepared for any resistance and entered with weapons drawn and ready. So she waited...

In an attempt to draw some control over her environment she sat on the floor far from Kov and gave herself over to meditation.

White space surrounded her and her thoughts drifted without direction... ambling until they fell upon Jonathan Archer. She drew strength and comfort from his presence in her mind. With a typical Vulcan approach to life, she ignored the facts that the ease with which she felt Archer's presence and her own emotional response indicated that a bond had been formed during _Ponn Farr_. She just wasn't ready to deal with the emotional ramifications of that on top of everything else. Still, she gambled on the strength of their friendship and the strength of that newly formed bond to extend and open herself to Jonathan. Somehow she believed that their fragile connection would be the only way out of here.

It wasn't long before her reverie was disturbed and Romulan guards entered the room. She looked hopefully at Kov, but sighed with resignation when they approached her indicating with their phasers that she should stand and accompany them. Giving Kov one last look, T'Pol lifted her head and walked out of the room. She questioned the guards, but not surprisingly received no answers.

When she was led into a medical room, she balked for the first time and had to be forced further into the room. In the center stood a large chair that reminded her of the one they used for Jhamel to gain control of the marauding vessels; only this one was fitted with strong restraints. Medical equipment stood to one side at the ready...for what she could only imagine.

"Put her in the chair" came the soft order, from the other side of the room.

She turned and looked at the scientist...doctor? that had met with her briefly in the transporter room.

"Where are Sorval and Sorn?"

"Recovering for the moment" Nijil indicated the guards to put her in the chair again.

Struggling with the guards, refusing to give way, she kicked and snapped with her teeth. The surprised guards nearly lost control of her, but managed to maintain their grip until she was in the chair and secured. T'Pol breathed heavily from the exertion and from the increasing anxiety.

The doctor motioned the guards out of the room, but told them to remain close should they be required again. His last statement was made while giving direct eye contact to T'Pol.

Nijil turned to the table beside him and began working on the panel, which controlled the chair. T'Pol noticed the way his hand shook here and there as he worked. Either he was not physically well or he was uncomfortable with what he was being asked to do. Remembering the flash of guilt in his eyes earlier, T'Pol took a chance.

"You do not have to do this. There must be a way out of this for all involved. The Federation or even Vulcan alone would provide sanctuary should you help us."

Nijil turned to look at the woman before him. So different from the others that he had dealt with. She fought and attempted to bargain, whereas the others had simply looked at him, judging him for his actions. This one's eyes flashed and stormed.

"Are you V'tesh ka'tur?" he asked suddenly, although the Commander and T'Lei had not indicated that was true.

"No. Now tell me what procedures that you are going to do, which will take my telepathic abilities and give them to your people." T'Pol gave the command coolly, but inside she was twisting into knots. Just what technology had they created to steal the very fibers of her mind?

Nijil looked surprised for a moment. She was the first Vulcan to demand answers. Of course, she sounded more prepared than most. Most had no idea what awaited them.

"I am not going to take _your_ telepathic abilities. You are merely going to help create them in others."

It was T'Pol's turn to be surprised. "Create? It has been apparent for some time that the Romulans do not create... they take. Else why would your people have created such a violent machine and stolen an Aenar for their purposes."

Nijil's face flushed dark olive, then paled. "Who are you?" he asked feeling his heart rate increase.

"T'Pol of Vulcan. I served onboard the _Enterprise_ when your people tried to take and control telepathy from another race once before."

The _Enterprise_! Of course, this was the second officer that helped defeat the Empire. Nijil took a longer look at her and replied "Yes, that was a horrible mistake made by the Empire. It was foolish to attempt to force another being into submitting their talents for our use."

T'Pol stared at the man incredulously. Did he actually hear what he was saying? "And this is different how?" Again the flash of guilt showed in his eyes.

"You will not be forced to utilize your own talents for the Empire. Although there are some who have chosen to do so. Perhaps you will?" At the scornful look T'Pol gave him he shook his head "I suppose not."

"If capturing us, restraining us, and using us to somehow create telepathy in Romulans is not forcing our submission, then I can not even begin to have a logical conversation with you."

"This is not about logic my dear. This is about better breeding. We are kin and as such have very little differences in our biology. There are of course some differences; telepathy being one of those; _Ponn Farr_ being another. In fact there is a theory that _Ponn Farr_ may be related to the telepathy."

T'Pol froze and spoke quietly "What are you going to do to me? What have you done to us?"

"With the use of several drugs, which I won't go into, I will induce _Ponn Farr_ in you to start your breeding cycle. I am then going to harvest all of your viable eggs for reproduction."

Barely able to choke out her next question she asked "All of my eggs? Are you aware of the consequences of Ponn Farr should it not be met...or am I to be raped?"

Nijil squirmed and swallowed. He preferred the other's silent stares until it was too late. Being questioned about this only reinforced the facts that he knew this was wrong...terribly terribly wrong. "Yes all of them. They will be matched with Romulan male's and the embryos will either be grown as test tube subjects or by surrogacy. Our Empire will no longer need to go outside of our own borders for these talents. We will be able to maintain our independence and supremacy without infringing on any other race. Your children will be held up in honor in the Empire. They will be the true reuinification of our races."

No, no, no, no, no...the litany sprang in T'Pol's mind. This was not tolerable! This washeinous. She unconsciously shook her head denying what was going to happen.

Nijil continued "You see, if _Ponn Farr_ is linked to telepathy then we can not chance a simple surgery to remove your eggs or to remove a male Vulcan's sperm. We use a very strong psychotropic drug to ensure that your system believes that _Ponn Farr_ has been met and no Vulcan will suffer death from this."

"So, my mind is to be violated, any future hopes of children stolen from me, but you think to spare me by using a drug to make me believe I have successfully completed _Ponn Farr_... and this is supposed to relieve my mind? This is supposed to give me a sense of justice?" T'Pol could not help the rising timber in her voice. She sounded shrill and at the edge of a precipice of control even to herself.

To have lost one child had struck such pain into her heart that the grieving took years...to be told that she was to lose all hope of a child was unbearable!

The Romulan turned away from her not wishing to see the horror and pain on her face. "You will know only the pleasures of _Ponn Farr_" he whispered as if that would make everything better. Quickly, he turned and injected T'Pol with the vile substance before he could think more on the matter.

"And what if you are wrong?" T'Pol whispered back. "What if _Ponn Farr_ has nothing to do with telepathy? Worse, what if all of the children do not have telepathy? What will become of them then? How honored will they be in the Empire...these half bred Vulcans? What will become of my children then?" T'Pol's head fell back onto the chair. She wasn't even aware of the tears that had started to fall from her over-bright eyes.

Nijil's heart was hammering in his chest. All this time and he had refused to question the children's fate should they not be telepathic. The Empire that held sway now would turn them away...destroy them. In his acts here he would be committing a horrible act of genocide. His granddaughter; that lovely dark eyed mischievous child held his heart in her hands. Was she any less because of a lack of telepathy? Was the Empire truly any less because of that same lack?

No, he stood back from the table his hands dropping to his sides. He could not continue this. He backed away from the silently weeping Vulcan, who was already beginning to show signs of _Ponn Farr_. Somehow he had to stop this, even at his own peril. Before he could reach for drugs to halt T'Pol's condition, the doors opened and several Officers and scientists entered.

His partner motioned him over to the door, barely glancing at T'Pol. "We have need of your assistance. One of the male Vulcan's is going into some sort of shock. You have the most experience with their biology, so I think it best if you take over there. We are only half done with the second procedure."

Nijil sighed and nodded. Unfortunately, the males were more violent and required more time than the women. Giving T'Pol one last glance he headed for the door. He closed his eyes when Taran spoke "I will start on her..."

Knowing that he had lost the fight for now, he only nodded again and left to attend to the male Vulcan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embers banked in T'Pol were fanned to life. Her skin became fire; heated from within. Her heart picked up in pace, throbbing in time to her breath. Dancing along her spine, electric currents raced causing her to jerk with unfulfilled pleasure. In the darkness of her mind, she latched onto the one spark of light she could find...Archer; that soft connection glittered like a flake of snow shining in the sun; brilliant and as fragile. The heat of desire flared and melted the cool connection. Instead of losing it; it became molten silver...hot and strong. Memory of Archer's mouth, his strong lean body, made her breath grow ragged. Anger coursed through her as she reached for him... and found only empty space.

She moaned through the drug enhanced state wanting to weep with her need, forgetting the tears that already fell from her lashes. Remembering their burning union and the quiet joy it brought only reinforced the horrible truth that slammed into her with the force of a charging sehlat. Somehow she found enough lucidity to recall her current condition and location. Moving momentarily past the aching recollection of pleasure knowledge took hold. Elizabeth's small delicate face appeared before her wrenching a cry of despair from her. Lost. Lost years ago to another's tyrannical political machinations. Reaching out to her infant hoping against hope that this was all just a dream yet knowing all along that a well of grief awaited her; T'Pol struggled anyway. Darkness deeper than any night, than any place in space began to take hold of her. It closed around her suffocating her. All those years ago she had told Hoshi how to overcome fear, how to breath and focus, but now she could not find it in herself to follow her own advice. Her chest squeezed with terror. She could taste the blood in her mouth as it pumped rapidly through her veins, she could smell its acrid odor laced with her fear...and her need. Ponn Farr had not released her yet and it warred with the terror and darkness. _Was this what it was to die of Ponn Farr_?

Emotions battled through her system taking control of her and her mind. She had no control. She was less than an animal wanting to rut or driven to madness by fear.

Something shot through her and memory flared:

She stood in Jonathans garden watching the sun set over San Francisco's bay igniting the water with color and fire. The warm breeze blew past her fragrant with nearby flowers. Peace. Calm. Joy. Hope... A touch; his. Turning, she looked into the face of her bondmate. He smiled at her, green eyes sparkling with pleasure.

Looking deep into those emerald eyes she screamed for help, a raw scraping against nerves. Desperation and despair.

It was over.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Trying to post as much as I can as I go along before we go on vacation. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon waking T'Pol's first acknowledgement was the fierce pounding inside of her head. She moved each muscle tentatively; testing them...and finding them to be as sore as she believed. It felt more like she had been engaged in full combat rather than strapped to a chair undergoing a horrible medical travesty. She let her eyelids slowly flutter open and was relieved to find that she was alone for the moment. She took the time to gather her strength and rein-in her emotions.

A sound at the door drew her attention and she found two Romulan guards entering before the doctor; Taran. He smiled without humor when he observed she was awake. T'Pol watched in silence as he checked her stats on various screens and medical equipment and was somewhat consoled when the man nodded in approval. At least _she_ was in good health. Taran briefly met her gaze, then turned and left the room taking the guards with him.

T'Pol sighed (another human trait) and began attempting to check the bindings at her wrists, but found them to be well secure. She refused to allow herself to be consumed by the despair hovering at the edge of her mind. Borrowing a page from the humans, she refused to give up hope of escape. Instead, she occupied herself with studying the equipment nearby and attempted to read the data still posted on the screens. Just as she began to decipher what she believed to be her medical evaluation; the door again opened and admitted Dr. Nijil. She met his dark eyes unwaveringly and was somewhat gratified to see that although they were filled with regret; he did not look away.

A deep sigh shuddered through the Romulan when he saw the petite Vulcan still strapped to the bed. "I must tell you that Dr. Taran performed the procedure to completion. I was detained longer than I wished while attending to another of your people. The males of your race do seem to become a bit more violent during Ponn Farr than do your females. His life was at risk...I did not wish to lose it."

T'Pol nodded slowly "It is good of you to have taken precautions to preserve a life." She paused then asked the question she dreaded to hear the answer to "What exactly does it mean when you say the procedure was completed?"

Dr. Nijil frowned "Your viable eggs have been removed and Dr.Taran took them to be matched and fertilized. You will no longer able to conceive and bear children, however..."

She never even heard the rest of the Romulan's words; the cold reality of his words swept through her like an ice-storm from Andoria leaving her bereft of all emotion; numb rather than in control of them. Unable to process what he had said she stared at Nijil with dead eyes; frozen. T'Pol dimly thought that she hoped this state of mind lasted, for to face what had been done might just drive her mad.

Hope was fast slipping away.

Nijil undid her shackles, just as two guards entered the room. "See that she is taken to a room by herself. She needs to rest and recover." In a lower voice to T'Pol he said "I will do what I can. This must stop."

T'Pol's eyes snapped to meet the Romulan doctors; just like that hope returned. She nodded slowly saying nothing.

Nijil turned and left her to the guards. Fortunately, the guards were not of the cruel sadistic sort and allowed her to take her time while they escorted her to yet another cage.

Settling down in the plain room that held only a small bed, T'Pol eased herself into a sitting position and closed her eyes. Before she could begin to enter a healing meditation, Nijil walked inside. He shook his head and said "I was unable to receive your answer."

"And that would be regarding?"

Nijil looked at her in honest surprise. "Regarding your child? Your decision?" He frowned when she continued to look at him blankly. "Did you hear nothing of what I said before the guards came in?"

Blinking she shook her head slowly "The medication must not have worn off completely. I fear I am not at my best." _There, that at least maintained some pretense of emotional control... _"What child?" she finished in a whisper.

"I managed to impregnate you with one of your fertilized eggs. It was the best I could do for you under the circumstances. My question to you was whether you wished to keep it?" Nijil paused and sighed. "I would understand if you chose not to do so."

T'Pol stared at him feeling faintly sick. Pregnant... and with a half bred Romulan. Her first angry instinct was to deny the results of Nijil's _gift, _however, having been a mother once...she knew the call of a child in need and she knew what it was to bear the loss of a child. Knowing that, even should she escape, this would be her only chance at once again holding a child of her own. So, to deny herself and this unborn possibility would be a travesty. She was Vulcan. All life was to be held as sacred...infinite diversity in infinite combination. Meeting Nijil's wary eyes she calmly spoke "I will accept what you have done."

"What will you do to help me and the others? And what will become my children and their children?"

Nijil sighed "My people have worked rather quickly. Anything taken from you and the others has been immediately put to use. Through envitro or other means both viable eggs and sperm have been put to use. There is nothing to be done for such things."

Her face tightened in suppressed anger, but her voice remained calm "Where are we being held and how is it that you will help us?"

Glancing at the door he replied "You are being held on the planet Arrhaen just inside what we consider to be our space."

"Underground or topside?"

"No, no...We are aboveground. Arrhaen is a lovely planet full of green growth. It was used until recent events as a retreat for Romulans. The Elements are strong here."

"Can you give me the coordinates of the planet?" T'Pol's voice was clipped.

Nijil nodded slowly. "Yes I can, although I fail to see how..."

"Just get me the coordinates. You have yet to answer how you plan on helping us?"

"I do not know that I will be able to help all of you. It is a great risk I take by even being here speaking with you now. I plan on telling them that you decided that it was logical that you give birth to one of your own children and help see to its upbringing in the Romulan Empire. I will say that you wish to provide information on your own culture to us. This should alleviate some concern on being so harsh and controlling of you. They will assume that you would not bring harm to your unborn child."

T'Pol's hand went to her belly and she frowned. "No, I would not bring any unnecessary harm to it, but escape is imperative. The others and my ship?"

Nijil waved his hand in frustration "Your ship is high above us in orbit along with two Romulan birds of prey. There are 107 of you here on this planet."

T'Pol calculated in her head and frowned "107? There were 51 Vulcans on either of those science vessels and my own ship had 25..."

"As I said earlier, the males of your race are rather violent when under the influence of Ponn Farr and some of them did not adjust well to the psychotropic drugs given to convince their bodies that their mating cycle had been completed successfully. It was as though their bodies believed, but their mind refused to acknowledge the fact. It did not help that Taran and some of the other physicians conducted multiple procedures on the males." Nijil's voice was heavy with regret and self-recrimination.

"Yet you continued to administer the drug and continued the procedure of raping each and every one of us." T'Pol's voice dripped with contempt and horror. Twenty Vulcans dead due to the Romulan Empire's lust for telepathy.

"Give me the coordinates of this planet and leave me. Go; concern yourself with a way to free all 107 of us; not one less!"

Nijil stood for a moment his eyes begging for forgiveness, then he gave her the coordinates and turned and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had gone, T'Pol gave up the pretense of being strong and collapsed back onto the bed shaking. Twenty Vulcans. Twenty. How much longer could the males hold on if they were to be submitted to what amounted to torture? Long minutes passed before T'Pol was able to gather her thoughts enough to turn them to meditation. It was her only hope outside of Nijil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer chewed on the inside of his cheek. Something had changed. He could feel it...something horrible. Still, he could not place its source or what it portended. Jerking from his seat on the bridge he began pacing in front of it watching the viewscreen intently; barking orders at Hoshi and Travis and Reed asking for more frequent scans and progress on repairs.

Reed gave his answers with more calm than he felt, noting the Admiral's sudden tension. Although, he could not really blame Archer; they had been looking for signs of the Romulans since the last attack. That had occurred nearly a day ago. Reed felt tense himself. He too was ready for some sort of action, but he was glad that Archer had convinced Phlox to release him and send him back to the bridge. Malcolm hadn't noticed anymore odd behavior from his commander...he didn't consider frustration and impatience odd under the circumstances. Star Fleet wanted the moon delivered on a silver platter and didn't want them offending anyone in the process or starting a war. No problem.

Archer walked towards the lift "I'll be in my office." His mind was churning. He was contemplating making contact with Soval Starfleet be damned. If they wanted progress on this or wanted to help Vulcan, then by God Vulcan was going to have to help them. He trusted Soval enough to ask for aid...information...anything!

He slumped into his chair and closed his eyes. Despite having boasted to Phlox how recovered he was, in reality he still felt like he had been run over by an antique train. Still unable to get the buzzing out of his head he tried stretching and breathing. Numbers started to pop into his head; numbers that made absolutely no sense. He opened his eyes and frowned. The buzzing in his head grew louder causing him to squint and shake his head. _Dear God he must be going crazy! _Slowly the buzzing decreased, but the jumble of numbers still ran through his head. _They must belong to that antique train he thought in irritation. _He leaned over to his computer and ran his own scans on the area even though he knew he had the best of the best aboard with him.

It took a few moments as he looked through the data, then something caught his eye. He blinked, and then read the data again. Heart suddenly pounding in his chest and blood rushing in his ears Archer stood and rushed for the door.

His crewmen jumped and looked at him in surprise as he burst onto the bridge.

"Travis, run this number through our system and see what it brings up" Archer commanded, handing him a padd holding those buzzing numbers from his head.

"Yes sir!" Travis took the padd and entered the number wondering what the Admiral had come up with.

The computer hummed and bounced the information back onto the screen. Travis leaned back in surprise. "Admiral, where did you get this?"

"Just a hunch Travis" Archer beamed clapping his helmsman on the shoulder. "Set course for those coordinates and move out at best speed."

Reed had walked down to examine the numbers and his eyes went wide. "Just a hunch... that planet is about 32 hours inside Romulan space."

Archer smiled brightly feeling the first stirrings of hope since they had begun this endeavor. "Just a hunch".


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok Ok, don't kill me...I know it has been awhile. I have not forgotten, just hit a few snags. Things like being sent back to patrol for a week, then being completely loaded with court cases when I got back...Not to mention a minor writers block...sigh...please forgive...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Admiral we are entering Romulan space... We were specifically told not to start anything, and to be honest even if we did start anything out here I'm not so sure that we could finish it. Those Romulan birds were not exactly the easiest thing to fight and that was just three of them. You can't say that the other two just decided to ignore us after we blew up their comrade. You can bet that they are gonna show up now that we have entered their space and I'm betting that there will be a lot more than just three of them!"

Archer nodded while Reed spoke, knowing that everything he said was true, but knowing deep inside of his soul that this was the only course of action he could take. He knew_...just knew_ that **she** was there at those coordinates and he was betting that the other Vulcan's were there as well. Star Fleet should know that he would step outside the box of orders they had placed around him if he felt it necessary. Mentally shrugging, he decided that if they didn't know that, it was their own fault. It wasn't as though he hadn't stepped outside the box before.

"I know Malcolm. Just take my word. The Vulcans are there on that planet. Keep an eye for the inevitable Birds of Prey and be ready to fight. Travis get us to that planet as quickly as possible, and Hoshi, listen with everything you've got for anything out there." He sat in his chair and gazed out the viewscreen with renewed vigor. "Oh and Hoshi, see if we can come up with a way to send out a signal mimicking their ships like we did when we were in Klingon space. That seemed to work then. If we can avoid being seen, we just might make it."

Hoshi nodded "Yes sir". She was relieved that she was able to work on something productive instead of just listening to dead space and she was happy that Archer seemed back to his old self. Despite the increase of danger in their situation; she felt more relaxed than she had in days.

Lt.Leighton entered the bridge, his brow furrowed "Where are we going Admiral?"

Archer spun around in his chair "We are headed into the den of the lion Lt.Leighton."

Leighton nodded crisply, but shot a glance in Reed's direction. Reed nodded slightly indicating that Archer was not acting a fool despite first appearances. Archer caught the exchange, but chose to ignore it. After all, if he was in Leighton's position, he might think his commander was off his rocker too. Fortunately, once the order had been given and the ship surged toward their goal, he had felt certain that he had done the right thing. A homing beacon was going off inside of his head driving him onward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gevalia, get me as much information as you can on that planet and everything that is surrounding it. I want to know just how much we have in our databases...or if we are going in completely blind."

"Yes sir" came the crisp reply. Gevalia began tapping on her panel requesting information. She refused to question just what the Admiral was about; happy just to have been included on such a mission. Gevalia had no qualms about pushing the borders of what Star Fleet might or might not consider acceptable. This was an opportunity for exploration on a whole new front of espionage involving the Romulans. No one else had managed to get anything on them in the last 12 or so years. She felt just giddy at the prospect of being the one to deliver that information into the hands of her superiors...and to surge ahead in her career.

It took a while to go through the available files, but Gevalia finally looked up and smiled "It looks as though the planet is a full class M. It has two moons, and long range scanners on an expedition two years ago thought they caught signs of a possible space station in orbit." Her smile grew wider, "It's a good chance that you were right sir."

Archer leaned back and nodded. "Anything else?"

Gevalia was silent for a few moments and then shook her head, "No sir that appears to be all the information on file. As you know we have little on that section of space. There don't appear to be any other habitable planets in the immediate vicinity and nothing on the grid that is out of the ordinary."

"Long range scans pick up any possible ships in the area?"

Gevalia shook her head and replied "Nothing showing yet".

"Make certain to keep your eye on any activity or changes. I want no surprises."

Reed nodded in agreement with the Admiral. "We definitely need to remain sharp."

So, the crew settled in and although they felt some anxiety at hurtling into foreign space fraught with danger every one of them breathed a sigh of relief. Their "captain" was back in the saddle and the wait was over. Something was going to get done... one way or the other.

Hoshi leaned into her earpiece eyes narrowed in concentration; listening for even the smallest piece of unidentified static or the merest hint of space chatter. Travis kept his breath steady and his hands light; awaiting the command for the smallest change in course or the need for evasive action. Reed's hands hovered over the weapons controls swiveling his concentration from Hoshi to the screen to Gevalia, who watched with equal concentration the science station monitor for any further information provided by the _Basilisk's_ scans.

Hoshi's breath caught and she frowned, then turned to Archer "Admiral, I'm picking up on some possible communications between Romulan vessels. Sounds like at least one of them was involved in the attack on us earlier. I think that they are reporting to a lead vessel. They sound close, but I can't pinpoint just how close right now or the entirety of the conversation. Nothing is being jammed, so they must not be afraid of anyone overhearing."

"No, they probably wouldn't be worried inside their own space." Archer replied as he stood and stalked forward like a hunting cat. "Gevalia, can you pinpoint anything on scans?"

"I'm starting to pick up something on scan..." She rattled off the nearby coordinates, then stopped and frowned.

"Commander?" Archer asked.

She shook her head in confusion.

"Commander?" Archer queried again.

"Sir?" Gevalia looked up uncertainly "Sir, I'm picking up what appears to be a vessel of Vulcan origin. It is in the same vicinity as the other two vessels."

Archer swung around to gaze at the viewscreen despite the fact that it showed nothing more than stars streaking past. "Vulcan? Is it one of the science vessels?" _Is it_ _T'Pol? _

"I...I don't think so sir." Again Gevalia shook her head. "It doesn't seem to match anything we are supposed to be looking for."

His heart started thudding in his chest. Perhaps they had found her? "Change in plans people. Travis alter course for those ships. Malcolm, get ready for some action. Hoshi hope you've brushed up on your Romulan."

Everyone blinked in surprise and turned to stare at him for a moment. OK, maybe the Admiral _had_ lost his marbles.

"I thought the point was to avoid confrontation?" Leighton drawled.

Archer merely lifted his brow and cocked his head in Leighton's direction. "Engineer, I believe your place might better be served in engineering. Don't worry about my decisions people. Have you considered that this Vulcan vessel might require our aid? Have you considered that the Romulans may have taken yet another ship full of Vulcans?"

Abashed, everyone ducked their heads and continued their duties with muttered aye sirs.

Satisfied that he had made his point, Archer sank into his chair and glared at the viewscreen. He even allowed himself a small smile when he heard the turbolift doors swish open and closed as Leighton took his advice and headed to engineering.

It did not take long for the Romulan vessels to notice something was headed their way, despite Hoshi's best efforts at concealing their approach and despite her best efforts at simulating a "Romulan signature". Either way, they knew.

The _Basilisk_ swerved out of warp far nearer to one of the Romulan ships than the _Enterprise_ could have handled. Reed opened fire targeting the ships sleek nacelles. The two Romulan ships scrambled away from the fierce little sec 31 ship, but being fierce themselves they were quick to swoop back into the assault.

It was a display of tactical finesse and a crazed dog fight of times long gone. Each ship zipped and dodged struggling to get a lock and end the little war.

Baring his teeth Travis managed to skim over one of the Romulan vessels and "ride" it like a surfboard using it as makeshift cover. The Romulan vessel bucked and zagged in an attempt to dislodge its rider, but Travis kept at it with every skill he had ever learned. The other vessel darted back and forth attempting to get at the _Basilisk_, but not quite willing to sacrifice one of their own just yet.

Archer spun around in his chair to spear Reed with laser green eyes intent on the hunt. "Mr. Reed I do believe that it is time to use that nice little weapon that you told me about...the one that gives our little ship its name."

Reed started to smile and nodded "Yes sir" he replied with relish. Eagerly he started tabbing at his console.

Archer speared Travis next "Travis, I want you to pull off when I give you the mark and make yourself completely vulnerable to one of their ships. Head directly for it, but don't look like you are on a suicide mission. Let them think you are out of control."

Travis blinked uncertainly, then nodded, "Yes sir." He rode the ship below him for a moment longer waiting...his hands hovering over the controls. He watched the other ship dance around them and whenit angled to the left Archer spoke "NOW!"

The _Basilisk_ snapped left and spiraled in a dizzy loop towards the port ship. The ship corkscrewed and banked causing its crew to grab for support as the inertia stabilizers struggled to keep up with Travis' insane flight pattern.

Reed leaned forward into his own console looking like a predator about to pounce. He watched the screen and waited for Archer to give the signal.

The Romulan vessel moved backward for a moment then closed in thinking it had its kill. Archer held up his hand holding Reed in check.

Hoshi gripped her own console and looked at her crewmates and captain as though they had lost their mind.

"Weapons are hot...they are locking on..."

Archer "Do it."

The Romulan vessel fired and the _Basilisk _shuddered with what should have been a killing impact. Instead the Romulan vessel took a direct hit without full shielding and became a bright light in the space.

"What the hell!" Hoshi cried out in shock.

Travis just stared at the screen mute.

"Travis! Pay attention. This isn't over yet...there is stillone of them out there."

Archer's voice got his attention and Travis started to pilot again, still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis and Hoshi were not the only ones trying to figure out just what had happened.

The Romulan Commander also stood in momentary silence as she attempted to assimilate what she had seen. _Rea's Helm_ had come out of warp not long after the _Basilisk._ She slowly walked towards the viewscreen and stared at the ugly little ship that had somehow become quite the adversary. This had to be the ship that took out the other Romulan vessel earlier. In one moment it seemed the crafty pilot had finally lost control of the ship and _Thrai's Welcome _was going in for the kill, then suddenly _Thrai's Welcome_ just exploded.

"Play back that last bit. I need to see what happened." Her eyes narrowed as she watched the alien ship shimmer and blur as the photon torpedoes came at her. The torpedoes seemed to shudder and twist, then turn. A slow fury was building inside of her, yet, she was curious too. Just who were these intruders into Romulan space and just what did they want.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Admiral! Another Romulan ship just came out of warp... Just to our starboard side."

"I see it Hoshi. Reed keep an eye on that one. What the hell is up with the Vulcan ship? Hoshi, try to hail it. Gevalia scan it, can you tell if it has life signs or if the ship is damaged."

The _Basilisk_ and the second Romulan ship were slowly circling one another like wary dogs. _Basilisk's_ last display seemed to make them a little nervous... Archer didn't like any of it. They were back to two against one. And for some reason, the Vulcan ship sat quietly throughout the battle without moving or offering aid. Archer could only assume that she was under Romulan control.

"There are life signs on the Vulcan ship and I believe that they are Vulcan, and the ship does not appear to have any damage." Gevalia's voice was puzzled.

"Hoshi?"

"Nothing sir...but sir I did notice something." Hoshi paused and looked at Archer "Sir, the ship is the _Vahklas_."

Archer felt a start of surprise and memory assailed him. Angry memories of having to go up against Tolaris swelled up inside of him. The man had assaulted T'Pol, given her Pan'ar Syndrome...were these emotional Vulcan's at the root of this? But why? Even he had to acknowledge that Tavin had not been like Tolaris, so either Tavin had changed or Tavin was not there.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the other two Romulan vessels. "Go after the new arrival...let's try the same ploy and see if we get anywhere."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Romulan Commander frowned when the ugly ship turned their way and started a flying run at them... there was no way that ship was going to get away with the same thing twice! She ordered her pilot to pull back and keep distance between themselves and their nemesis. Unfortunately, the other Romulan vessel panicked at what it assumed was its lead ships certain demise and it swung between _Rea's Helm_ and the _Basilisk_ opening fire.

The Commander swore and slammed her fist into the side of her chair as she watched her second ship burst into flames...not completely destroyed but listing in space...useless!

Her communication officer looked at her "They keep trying to hail us".

"I don't give a damn" the Commander started...then paused "Wait!" A crafty look lit her dark eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer blinked in surprise as the second Romulan ship swerved into their path and opened fire. "Malcolm!" he shouted.

"I'm on it Admiral!"

It was only the skillful maneuvering on Travis' part that kept them in play and allowed the _Basilisk's_ little secret to be utilized once more. Frowning, Archer realized that this time their success was limited. The bird of prey dangled there at a lopsided angle.

"We hit her starboard nacelle and the weapon systems so she isn't going anywhere soon and she's no longer a real threat." Reed said softly.

Ok, Archer thought, now what...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well we are almost there...almost not quite. :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol stood when Nijil reentered her room hours later. Her gaze was cold and she offered no support, nor did she launch into a barrage of questions. She simply waited.

Nijil wavered for a moment then sighed and nodded "I have done everything I can to aid you and yours. I will perhaps redeem myself in some small way and satisfy _mnei-sahe. _Only the Elements will know for certain." His hand fluttered in the air and he continued, "Understand that what I do, I do not for Vulcan, but for my own people...for my daughter and her daughter."

"I do not care why you do what you do...only that you do it." T'Pol replied coldly. "That and that you are successful in your endeavor. Obviously my life and those of my people depend upon it."

Nijil narrowed his eyes at the proud woman before him and he gave her abdomen a pointed stare. "Do not be so sure of your moral superiority...Wait until you hold your child in your arms. Then you will realize just what lengths you will go for his/her benefit. Then you will realize how full the heart can be..."

T'Pol's jaw clenched and she was surprised at the sudden fury that swept through her. She took several steps placing herself inches from the Doctor. "Do not under any circumstances think that your actions were for the benefit of **your** child. You only now move to do the right thing and have not once considered the loss of all the children I and the others might have had...you remind me of a life that **you** placed inside of me, not of my own choosing. I will honor this life, however. But **do not** think that I do not know what it is to act for a child' sake...do not think that I do not know what grief is." In that moment her anger fled, leaving her empty and exhausted. Memory of Elizabeth, even after all these years, struck a pang in her heart. How did humans deal with emotions so close to the surface everyday? She shook her head at the Romulan before her. "Just remember your actions of today Dr. Nijil. Remember to live in honor...pass that to your child and hers."

The two faced one another and Nijil nodded. "Consider it done T'Pol. Allow me to explain your escape..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Romulan Commander was leaning in to give her orders...she eyed the opposing ship with narrowed eyes...when her communication's officer nearly squeaked.

"Commander!"

"What?" she snapped in reply.

Her communication officer swung around to face her with wide eyes. "The station on Arrhaen is calling stating that there has been some sort of emergency!"

The Romulan Commander's attention finally shifted from the Basilisk to her com officer. "What kind of an emergency?"

He tabbed some buttons and shook his head "I...I'm not sure. They just requested immediate assistance."

"Find out what they require...we are currently occupied." Her tone was less than pleased.

T'Lei, who had been summoned to the bridge in an attempt to identify the _Basilisk_, felt the first stirrings of unease. If there was a problem back at Arrhaen, she would place odds that T'Pol had something to do with it. "Commander, perhaps we should leave this ship to its own devices for the moment...the project on Arrhaen is more important than one ship lost or one ship in Romulan territory. The Empire will find the ship again and takes its vengeance...but Arrhaen is more a more delicate matter."

For a moment T'Lei wished that she had not spoken as the Commander's gaze pierced her with such intensity that she felt her mouth go dry. The air fairly shimmered with the Commander's suppressed fury, but she turned and said very softly "Inform Arrhaen that we are en route, but that we require more information." Her heated gaze went to the Basilisk "It seems that the Elements have decided to meddle in our affairs today. But there will be tomorrow... Helm, take us out."

She turned to the screen again... "Wait! Can the other ship jump to warp?"

"No. The nacelle is severely damaged." Came the reply.

The Commander sighed heavily and sat down in her chair. "Then they pay the price for their foolishness."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Travis and Hoshi scowled at their screens.

"People, keep me posted...what's she doing?"

Hoshi shook her head. "Admiral I'm trying. They received a message on subspace, but it was encoded and I am having some difficulty decoding the information. The nuances of the Romulan language are not complete in our database...and even I am not that talented."

"Keep working on it...Travis? Reed?"

"Their engines are gearing up and it looks like they are getting ready to enter warp. They are no longer on an attack vector."

"Agreed" Reed stated. "Their weapons aren't attempting to engage us like they were before."

"Travis, will we be able to follow them?"

"Sir", Gevalia interrupted "I believe that their trajectory is irrelevant. Our destination still needs to be the Class M...and there is still the question of the Vulcan ship...and the damaged bird of prey."

What the hell is wrong with me? He thought in irritation, his science officer was, of course, correct. He nodded and turned to Sato "Hoshi, keep on trying to translate that message, I still want to know what would pull them out of a fight. Try the _Vahklas _again. Let's see if they will talk with a..." His words trailed off as the Romulan ship swerved toward the second bird of prey and opened fire. In one smooth motion, the bird of prey destroyed its own, then flashed through the destruction and into warp. The _Vahklas_ quickly followed.

"I'll be damned." Reed whispered.

"Me too." Archer agreed softly. "All possible speed to that planet. Hoshi keep working on that translation...I feel like it's going to be important."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol was taken by guard back to general quarters. She immediately summoned her erstwhile crew noting how exhausted they appeared. Sunken eyes and pale faces met her own. She quickly told them that they had some outside aid and they were going to have to move fast when the time for escape came. She looked past her crew and found four other Vulcan's including Kov regarding her with dull eyes. Six Vulcans...where were the remaining hundred?

"According to the Doctor there are 107 of our own people here...not counting the embryos."

Sorvas' eyes grew hard "They are irrelevant".

T'Pol lifted her brows and her lips pursed tightly for a moment. "They are a part of Vulcan."

"They are an abomination."

"You forget the IDIC?"

"This was never Surak's intention...he would not have condoned such a violation. He would have shunned them!"

T'Pol sighed. "No Sorval you are wrong. Surak would have despised the violation of our minds and our bodies yes, he would have attempted to explain to them why what they did was wrong...illogical. He never would have shunned those innocent of that violation. He would have embraced them and taught them the _Kir'Shara_ so that such a thing would not happen again. Do not let hate...the most negative of emotions...override who and what you are."

Sorval dropped his eyes, but not before T'Pol could see that he wasn't letting go of his hatred just yet, just that he was dropping the subject for the moment. Emotions were riding them all. She sighed again.

T'Pol could feel the strain of waiting, wondering if Nijil would back out. When the doors opened again another two hours had passed. Nijil stepped into the room with one other Romulan.

"He is a long friend and owes mnei-sahe. He has agreed to help." Nijil ignored the dark eyes regarding him with barely concealed hostility and concentrated on T'Pol. "I have created a false request from the Empire asking that all of the Vulcans and the embryos be transferred to the homeworld. It will get us to the station orbiting above and with the Elements working with us, to at least one of your ships."

"How quickly can this be accomplished?"

"It is my hope that you will all be gone from here within the hour."

"Indeed" she inclined her head slightly "It is my wish to thank you for placing yourself in danger for our benefit."

"It is _mnei-sahe_."

Her brow rose still not understanding, but she had other things on her mind than curiosity.

"The Sub-Commander will escort parties of ten to the station above. A larger group will draw attention and more detailed questions will start to be asked. The order I was able to forge was general, but not unlikely...but if we draw suspicion it will not hold up to scrutiny. We must move fast."

"Where will we start?"

"With your group here. I will need you up there to attempt to secure your ship. Besides if this fails I will have saved at least your own crew...and you know the truth of what is happening. Your escape ensures that the Empire will hesitate to continue their course of action."

T'Pol frowned, not wishing to be placed above other Vulcans, but understanding the logic she nodded in agreement.

The Sub-Commander stepped to the door "Let us go."

As their little group left the holding cell, the Sub-Commander pulled a weapon from his side and held it on them. T'Pol tensed, waiting for betrayal, but his mouth only tightened in a small smile. "A Romulan without a weapon transferring prisoners would be immediately suspect."

"Of course" she replied and began walking down the hallway.

Dr.Nijil made one last comment "Behave as though you are under the influence of a drug. It will make the fact that one guard with a large number of Vulcans acceptable.

The Sub-Commander gave short orders directing them to the transporter room and crisply presented the forged orders to the transporter operator. T'Pol felt the tension build inside of her again, but maintained a calm listless appearance. She watched the others in her group of ten...watched for signs that they might break and do something foolish. Especially Kov. He and the four others had made little comment regarding their situation and T'Pol truly hoped that their minds had not been shattered. She neither wanted them to be permanently damaged nor to become a hazard to their escape.

Fortunately, their gazes remained placid and hollow, and they followed direction without comment or question.

She had not realized that she had been holding her breath until she rematerialized in the orbiting station far above the planet's surface. Stepping off the platform the Sub-Commander nodded towards the operator, but otherwise gave him little attention. He motioned for the Vulcan's to follow him with his weapon.

Moving through the halls the Sub-Commander spoke to her in a low voice "I will have to put some of you in holding...Those four I think" he said nodding towards Kov's little group. "They look the least likely to be of assistance to you. The security here needs to believe that the Vulcan's are being placed here for transport to Romulus. All of you suddenly ending up on one of your ships won't give us the time we need before someone figures this out."

T'Pol did not look at him but asked quietly "How then will you explain how we end up there?"

The Romulan grinned at her, bright eyed "That is going to be your little problem."

Her lips pursed "If I might make a suggestion?"

He shrugged still smiling as he led them onward.

"Advise that The Empire wishes our ships to be delivered to the homeworld as well for display and further analysis...and that to make things simple the Vulcans and the ships will be delivered at the same time."

He cocked his head at her and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "That might not be a bad idea, but I think we will only be able to commandeer one of the vessels. There are separate teams working on your ships information and technology. We start taking their little project and suddenly all sorts of questions and demands will be made."

T'Pol nodded her head in acquiescence, but internally she started trying to think of how she could blow the other ships up before they fled the sector. She did not want to leave the Romulan's anything to play with.

"Good idea though," he continued. "I'm betting that one of the science vessels won't make too much of a stir."

"Not the _Sehlat_?"

"Not likely."

T'Pol shook her head "It is imperative that I get to my ship. It is the only one that has the firepower necessary to overcome your Birds of Prey...and it is faster than either of the science vessels."

For the first time life flickered in one of the four Vulcan's eyes and he spoke drawing both T'Pol and the Sub-Commander around in surprise.

"Not true."

"What isn't true?"

"That the science vessels are not fast. We have as much capability as the _Sehlat_ in that regard. Weapon's too, are available on the _Seleya._"

"You served there?"

"I did. We were taken by surprise and we were outnumbered. We were not utilizing any plating or shielding...we did not think that they would board our vessel so quickly..." His voice trailed off and his eyes flared in remembered pain and humiliation.

T'Pol, not wanting to lose his tenuous hold on reality and cognizance quickly asked "Your name?"

"Dr. Sunat"

"What is your area of expertise?" Keep him talking she thought, keep his mind off of the past few weeks. Keep him grounded in the present.

It seemed to work. Dr. Sunat's eyes cleared again and he focused on T'Pol "Astrophysics"

"You know the _Seleya_ well?"

"Yes"

T'Pol moved towards him and held his gaze "We will need you. Focus on what needs to be done **now**. We will deal with what **was** done later."

He took a deep breath ragged around the edges, but he met T'Pol's gaze. "Yes"

Nodding she turned back to the Sub-Commander "Take us to the _Seleya_."

"There is still the question of who we will place in holding then." He replied.

"Take us to the Seleya" she repeated. "If we are going to use one of the science vessels _per your orders_, then there is no reason to place any Vulcan in a holding cell."

They stared at each other for a moment. T'Pol refused to back down. The Romulan finally nodded "Alright. Follow me."

She got her first view of the ships in spacedock. Three Vulcan ships lined up neatly. And two Romulan ships that she could see.

She forced herself to stand limply while the Sub-Commander argued with the Romulan posted to guard her ships. She could feel the pulse in her neck beating hard and her heart keeping time. The Sub-Commander finally stood close to the guard. T'Pol jumped as she heard a weapon discharge and observed the faint flare of the phaser. He didn't so much as pause before he turned to Sorval "You are about his size...change uniforms."

Sorval's brow lifted but he did not argue or ask further questions. He simply made the exchange of clothing as quickly as possible. The Sub-Commander nodded towards the little group. "Let's go."

Within moments they were aboard the Seleya. Sorval and Sunat began the process of readying the ship for detachment.

Sunat looked up at T'Pol "We are equipped with a transporter. I recommend that in addition to moving people through the space dock, we beam directly to the ship. It will save time and draw less attention in the space dock."

T'Pol felt the sudden urge to smile at the Dr. "Yes, that would be most logical if we can gain control of the transporter planetside." She finished, looking at the Sub-Commander.

Again he shrugged "Already down one guard...an operator should not be too difficult." He glanced at Sorval. "I'll have one of your people take his uniform and work the transporter. I'll head down and start with the next bunch."

"I'll walk you to the transporter." T'Pol walked next to the Romulan for a moment, then cocked her head his way. "Why?"

"Why?"

She continued to watch him as they walked but did not speak any further.

He sighed. "For my daughter."

Her brow rose.

"She is Nijil's granddaughter. I could hardly fight his reasoning. I don't want her brought up as second class. I don't want her brought up in an Empire without honor. I will do right by her. She will fly my name flag and the flag of our house with pride."

T'Pol turned to stare ahead of her suddenly aware of the life growing within her, suddenly reminded of the ties that bound her to Elizabeth. She did not ask any more questions until they reached the transporter, then as he stepped onto the platform she asked "What is the name of your daughter?"

He gave T'Pol an odd look "Not what is my name?"

Her mouth curved just slightly "Both then."

The Romulan regarded her for a moment then said "Names are important to us. They define a person, they define how we fit into the universe. We don't offer them lightly to another."

T'Pol nodded slowly. "If I have given offense it was not my intention."

He waved his hand "No I do not believe that it was." He was silent for a moment as T'Pol went to the controls to send him back to Arhaeinn, then when she looked up at him again he held her gaze with his deep black eyes. "I am Taeis tr'Khniallmnae. My daughter is Ael t'Khnialmnae. Remember our names Commander T'Pol. Remember that not all Romulans were without honor."

T'Pol could not explain the sudden shift in her psyche. She suddenly felt privileged to have met this man. To know that with men such as this there would be hope for her far distant kin; that there would be hope for her future child. "I will remember." She said softly and sent him back to the planet.

She quickly returned to the bridge and found that her tiny crew minus three were diligently checking the ships status and making preparations for a hasty departure. Quickly scanning the room she asked "Where are Kov and the others?"

Dr. Sunat looked up from his console "I had them taken to quarters...they were of no use here at this point. They need to recover..." his voice was quiet and trailed off at the end, not wanting to dwell on the fact that up until moments ago he had been as useless.

T'Pol nodded "Sorn...go to the transporter room and wait contact from the Sub-Commander. I will need you there to beam those from the planet here. Dr. Sunat, I need to be apprised of what weapons this ship has available, what shielding, speed capacity..." She continued to fire orders and questions at the tiny crew...becoming more relieved as her crew started to grow in numbers. There were still many that were beyond immediate help, their minds turned inward withdrawn from their tragic circumstances. Even so, her bridge was bustling with activity. An hour had passed and they had been fortunate so far to avoid detection...but internally playing the odds T'Pol knew that it was only a matter of time.

Sorn's voice cut in over the comm. unit sounding strained "Commander, We appear to have been discovered."

T'Pol swung around in the command seat fighting the sudden very human urge to wipe her hands on her pants. "Are there any left for us to transport?" she asked in a clipped voice.

"26 Vulcans are left on the planet and on the space station. I will continue to attempt to transport, but fighting has begun in the transporter room on the planet and it may be difficult."

"Do what you can."

"Sorval. Break us away from the space dock. We can not engage the Romulans if we are docked. As soon as you break away target the two Birds of Prey and destroy them before they can get out of space dock. Timing is imperative."

Quiet, efficient and with little fuss the Vulcans moved into action. Normally, their emotional control would appear as though there was nothing untoward going on, however, with so many of them still rebounding from the emotional/physical abuse the tension was palpable.

_Seleya_ shifted and shuddered breaking the lock on the station. T'Pol tried not to think of the 26 Vulcans not aboard... "Can we make contact with either Dr.Nijil or the Sub-Commander?"  
"Not successfully as of yet Commander."

"Continue trying..."

Sunat moved beside her and said in that quiet voice of his "You may have to make the decision to leave without the remaining Vulcans...and without the..."

T'Pol shot him a look stopping him from continuing. "I am aware of what decisions I may be forced to make Doctor. Please return to your post and focus on what we can do right now."

The science vessel swung away from the station only to swivel and face the two Romulan ships and target the closest one. Seleya fired snapping the bird of prey away and splintering part of the station.

"Keep on it until it is destroyed" T'Pol commanded. She moved her attention to the second ship and the station. The second ship was breaking away and moving to attack. The station itself flared to life and opened gunports aiming for the _Seleya_.

"It appears we forgot the weapons capacity of the station." Sorval stated dryly.

No kidding...T'Pol thought, then immediately shook her head. Where did _that_ come from?

"Indeed" she said aloud. "We cannot allow them our ships and we can not allow them to have our progeny."

Sunat offered a suggestion from his post "The _Seleya_ is capable of flying in the atmosphere. I do not believe the bird of prey is so equipped."

T'Pol leaned forward. "Sorn?"

"We have been unsuccessful in retrieving the last remaining Vulcans Commander. I believe that our opportunity to do so has passed."

Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat she ordered her vessel down to the planet. They could not leave the remaining embryos behind. They could not leave the remaining Vulcan's alive to be tortured further. One last chance was all they had before she had to act.

"Sorn, see if you can make contact with the surface and retrieve any of our people...also Dr.Nijil and the Sub-Commander."

The ship screeched through the atmosphere and towards the chambered buildings below. "Scan for any Vulcan bio-signs."

One of her crew looked up in surprise "Commander...I believe it is the Sub-Commander."

"Put him through"

The Sub-Commander's voice cut through sounding weary "Commander, sorry that it has come to this, but there is no more time. What you are looking for is being held in the northeast section of building four. Destroy that and go. There is no other reason for you to remain."

His voice said it all. Her people had not made it. She closed her eyes for a moment and the bridge grew even more silent. When she reopened them she ordered the _Seleya_ to open fire and destroy building four and acknowledged that they had lost communication with the Sub-Commander.

As if in slow motion she watched her ship dive and felt the inertial dampeners shift into gear fighting the gravity of the atmosphere. The station above may have had weapons, but the complex below did not. With ease the _Seleya_ struck destroying the potential for life below, then straining she rose again and headed for escape.

T'Pol caught herself chewing on her lower lip trying to figure out how she was going to escape a battle ready space station and Bird of Prey and destroy two Vulcan ships without getting killed in the process. "Be ready to fire as soon as we break into space. I don't think that they are very happy with us right now."

Her crew shot her looks of bewilderment concerning her emotive phrasing, but gave affirmative responses to the order.

They drew out of the atmospheric flames and targeted the station. "Keep away from the bird of prey as much as possible. It has better weapons and more maneuverability. Try to use the station as a shield."

In the midst of the battle, T'Pol was beginning to think that they were going to lose...or they were at least going to have to leave the _Sehlat _and the other science ship in the hands of the Romulans. She pursed her lips "Sorval, can you access the Sehlat's command center through the _Seleya?_"

He blinked and then nodded "Yes I believe that we can do so if the core is at all engaged." He frowned and shook his head "I am disappointed in myself that I did not think of this earlier."

"I believe that we have all been rather occupied. Get me access so we can set the self destruct sequence." T'Pol tone was dry. "In the meantime try not to be destroyed."

"Yes Commander. That would lack a certain logic." Sorval responded in a tone just as dry.

Again T'Pol felt the foolish desire to smile. A response Jonathon would have had no doubt.

The ship shuddered under the impact of the bird of prey's weapons, but its proximity to the station held the Romulan ship from an all out assault. T'Pol knew that it was only a matter of time before they were destroyed. "Sorval?"

He nodded his brows drawn down in concentration. "I believe that I am gaining access." His head snapped up and he stated "The _Sehlat_ is yours."

T'Pol leaned into the command console tabbing the codes as quickly as possible. "If that is all we are able to do so be it...Move us out of here at all possible speed."

Sorval started to respond and Sunat spoke "A Romulan vessel and an unidentified ship have just come out of warp."

Suddenly feeling tired T'Pol asked "Are we going to be able to make warp?"

"Uncertain. Our path is currently blocked, but once the _Sehlat _destructs..."

"Put the new vessels onscreen." T'Pol regarded the new Romulan vessel, but her eyes were quickly drawn to the second. "The _Vahklas_", she breathed.

"You know the vessel?" Sunat asked.

"_Va'tesh ka'tur_. Kov's ship."

All eyes turned toward the Vulcan ship. Palpable anger could suddenly be felt in the room. Here was their own; turned against them; betrayal.

"Get Kov up here right now" T'Pol ordered.

"Another ship is coming out of warp!" the comm. officer stated.

"Get us away from the station. The _Sehlat_ has only a minute left. We will have to deal with them one at a time." T'Pol replied calmly. She was already calculating the odds of survival...and they appeared to be rather bleak.

The two Romulan vessels shot after the _Seleya_ as she moved away from the relative protection of the station. The _Vahklas_ hovered without engaging at all. The last unknown vessel moved after the two Birds of Prey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Basilisk_ came out of warp to find an ongoing battle between a space station; a Romulan ship; and a Vulcan Science Vessel. The Vulcan ship seemed to be trying to flee and was being pursued by the bird of prey quickly joined by the second bird of prey.

Archer sat forward in his chair and then stood up, unable to keep still. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were standing straight on end. His chest felt tight. He could feel T'Pol's presence. "Let's go get 'em" he ordered.

As they moved to pass the station, there was a sudden burst of light and flame. The energy pulsed through the vacuum and pressed against the _Basilisk_ knocking her to the side with its force.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew of the _Seleya _watched with grim satisfaction as the _Sehlat _blew taking part of the station and part of the Vulcan science vessel with her. With some detachment they also observed the unknown ship tossed carelessly to the side sustaining damage from the blast.

Watching the scene before her, T'Pol felt something tighten inside of her. She suddenly wanted to struggle to breathe; Jonathan!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well and duly chastised by our lovely Gammara...here is the next chapter. I kept writing and could not figure out where to put a break, so I just posted instead...My deepest and most sincere apologies for the wait!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?" Archer croaked as he grabbed at the arm of his chair to pull himself from the floor.

The red alert lights were blazing along with alarms chiming, smoke was clouding the bridge, and the computer was cheerfully listing the damage to the ship. Its casual warning of a hull breach in the crew quarters below brought a solid frown to Archer's face. Looking around he found his bridge crew relatively unharmed, but they were covered in smoke residue and both Gevalia's and Sato's hair was akimbo.

Coughing through the smoke Reed spoke "It appears one of the ships docked at the spaceport blew up. We got caught in the explosion."

Gevalia tried unsuccessfully to smooth the hair out of her face and read the reports coming in on her console. "We have sustained quite a bit of damage sir. Lt. Leighton sealed off the quarters caught in the hull breach and advises that engineering can't take much more after the last battering we took from the Romulans."

"Malcolm, where are those ships? We still have two birds of prey and one rogue Vulcan ship to worry about."

Reed was already busily trying to get his console in working order. "I'm working on it sir."

"I can see the one Vulcan ship turning and coming back around toward us. Looks like they are trying to block us off from the birds of prey." Travis said.

"How much control do we have for maneuvering out here and what weapons do we have available?"

Gevalia looked up with concern "I am unable to get any response from the warp engines. Lt. Leighton is attempting to get them online, but right now we just have impulse."

"Great" Archer muttered under his breath. Out loud he asked Reed "Weapons?"

"Looks like we are a go there sir. However, the console still isn't working properly, I may need to go down to engineering and work from there."

"Do it. We don't have time to fix the damned thing right now."

Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise and then in excitement "Admiral! It's T'Pol! She's on the Vulcan ship protecting us out there...the _Seleya_!"

Everything seemed to slow and time ground to a halt. Jonathan felt a rush of relief and some other as yet unidentified emotion that he gripped the arms of his chair tight in an effort not to hoot with joy. Time started again and brought with it the sounds of the alarms and the smell of smoke reminding him of the job still at hand.

"Can you put her on screen?"

Hoshi shook her head "No sir, but I can patch her voice through."

"This is Commander T'Pol of the Vulcan science vessel _Seleya_...can you respond? Identify yourself?...This is T'Pol of the Vulcan science..."

Archer interrupted her, feeling his throat tighten over his emotions...God but it was good to hear her voice... "Commander T'Pol, this is...we are here to give what assistance we can." He stopped and looked around noting the damage and his mouth quirked at the irony "Well what assistance we are currently able to give anyway. Although it looks as though we are more in need of yours."

The comm. was silent for a moment before T'Pol replied, her own voice sounding shaky and soft, "We will gladly accept any help to leave this space...and we will gladly provide what help we can for your own ship. It...it is good to have you here." She finished.

"Yeah...yeah it is T'Pol." Jonathan answered.

"Why didn't you tell her who we were?" Gevalia asked.

"We are in Romulan territory Commander, illegally by Starfleet standards. We are in a Sec 31 ship with new technology...and I am a high ranking officer. We can't tell them who we are on an unsecured channel." Archer suddenly smiled "Besides, she knows who we are."

Travis and Hoshi shared a quick healthy grin.

"Almost like old times" Travis murmured.

"Ok people, let's get back to the business at hand..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seleya_ moved up close and swiveled to face the oncoming Romulan ships weapons at ready. The _Basilisk_ seemed to rally and steadied itself. T'Pol opened a channel to _Rea's Helm._

"It appears that the Empire has lost much of what it sought to obtain by force. Allow us to leave and this will remain between us. If you attempt to retake us...we will destroy ourselves rather than place ourselves back in your care."

An amused voice curled over the comm. channel "That sounds so logical Commander T'Pol. You should know by now that we are not logical...just a little something we left behind when we left you."

T'Pol frowned upon hearing the Romulan Commander's silken voice. "It is not that I underestimate you, quite the opposite. However, I will not only destroy ourselves but as many of you as I can take with me."

T'Pol gritted her teeth together as the Romulan's laugh floated through space. "Commander T'Pol, I and the Empire would have it no other way. I believe the Klingons have a saying...It is a good day to die. Well, I would prefer not to, but today is as good as any other."

T'Pol sighed and hoped that Jonathan had followed the conversation to know that they were in for a fight. Turning to Kov, who had stood off to the side during the exchange she caught his gaze "Do you think that you will be able to accomplish your task?"

Kov's haunted sunken eyes held hers for a moment. "Yes" he replied slowly, then nodded his head again; some of the despair lifting from his visage. "Yes" he said with more confidence "I will do it for myself, for Tavin, for all of those of us who claimed _Va'tesh ka'tur_."

T'Pol sighed "This will be difficult for you Kov. It will place an undue burden on those Va'tesh ka'tur that have held with honor. Will you be able to keep silent should we succeed?"

"Yes. I would only ask of you to pay a visit to my father on Vulcan and allow him some peace should I be unable to do so myself." The haunted look returned to his face and he broke eye contact with T'Pol. The other Vulcans ignored the conversation pretending that it did not exist...to otherwise would have been painful and intrusive.

T'Pol reached out and touched Kov on his arm. "Should I find my way out of this I will certainly speak with your father regarding your honor and courage."

Kov smiled softly and patted her hand "I did not get the chance to know you when I was on _Enterprise_ so many years ago, but it seems that everyone on that ship is full of heart and luck. I hope that continues to see us through this."

Ignoring the overtly emotional response she tilted her head in acknowledgement "As do I Kov, as do I."

Kov smiled and turned to leave the bridge heading towards his own destiny.

T'Pol stared after him for a moment wondering just how much "luck" she and her former crewmates had left. Hardening herself to whatever might happen; she turned back towards the screen. "Everyone get ready. I am not sure how well this is going to work."

In moments a small shuttlecraft fled the Vulcan ship and headed for the _Vahklas _at full speed. _The Seleya_ maintained position and ignored the small vessel focusing instead on the Romulan birds of prey. The _Vahklas,_ however, moved on an intercept course heading straight for the shuttlecraft. T'Pol could hear scrambled communications between the two vessels firing back and forth as the _Vahklas_ drew alongside the shuttlecraft.

T'Pol found herself holding her breath wondering at the outcome of the exchange. The Romulan vessels seemed to be patient enough to wait out the exchange before resuming their attack… as did the ugly little Starfleet vessel. Of course, the Romulans felt that regardless of the damage to their outpost, they were going to be on the winning side. The Romulans were patient and willing to hold out for a favorable outcome. Stealthy, T'Pol mused; nothing at all like the Klingons they had run across in the last ten years.

The communication ended and Sorn spoke calmly "It appears that they have at least decided to speak with him in person. I've detected the use of a transporter."

T'Pol let out her breath and nodded. Despite the urge to focus on the _Vahklas_, she turned her attention to the Romulan ships. "Proceed", she ordered and was pleased that her voice did not betray her uncertainty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reed frowned as he watched a shuttlecraft leave the Vulcan ship unmolested and head towards the _Vahklas._ As far as he was concerned, the _Vahklas_ was an enemy vessel so any communication with it made him uneasy and made him question just who was in charge of the _Seleya. _"Admiral?" he intoned softly over the comm. Link.

Archer did not move his eyes from the screen but tabbed the comm "I see it Malcolm, I see it. Keep faith in T'Pol, there must be something going on that she can not tell us about…"

Reed broke into Archers comments "The _Seleya _is moving on an intercept course with the nearest Romulan ship. Her weapons are at ready."

"Move in with her as best we can and offer cover." Pausing he scanned the results of the damage report handed to him by Cmdr. Gevalia. "Malcolm, do you think if we play the injured bird we could lead them astray and play one more hand at turning the tables?"

Malcolm started to smile and shot an encouraging look at Leighton. "Well sir, we can certainly try. I'm not sure if the lead Romulan ship will fall for it. She seemed pretty cautious the last time."

"Yeah, but the other one would not have a clue, especially if T'Pol keeps our lead ship busy. Do it."

Travis moved the little ship at a gimping pace towards the lead ship after the _Seleya_, only partially faking the halting progress.

_Rea's Helm_ moved backwards leading _the Seleya_ onward, trying to move it further from the _Basilisk. _T'Pol's ship responded by darting forward without hesitation; opening fire on_ Rea's_ _Helm._ The Romulan ship slanted sideways and was struck with just a glancing blow, not from _Seleya_ but from the _Basilisk._

Archer smiled grimly. Take that, he thought silently.

_Seleya_ suddenly swooped downward circumventing _Rea's Helm_ and heading straight for its backup vessel. The startled ship took a few hits to its belly before twisting in the vacuum of space and spiraling out of _Seleya_'s way.

Archer cursed silently as T'Pol's unorthodox fighting pattern made moot of his original plan. "Keep on the leader then."

Travis and Reed worked tandem; one from the bridge the other from engineering. Their small vessel harried _Rea's Helm_ like a small dog at someone's heel. Not quite enough to do real damage, but enough to keep them from being focused on T'Pol. And like any person with a little dog nipping at their heel the time came when they ceased to pay attention to T'Pol at all and turned all of their fury onto the _Basilisk_.

Archer only hoped that they could be quick enough to get out of the way when the boot came in for the kick. "Be ready" he warned Travis.

Travis felt the beads of sweat on his brow began to descend into his eyes. He blinked rapidly not wanting to take his hands from the controls for even a second. Right now seconds counted too much.

The Romulan Commander cursed under her breath at the Earth vessel. Three times now their shots to the _Seleya_ had been compromised due to the small impacts from the _Basilisk_. "Enough!" she growled "If the little damaged _neirr'_ wishes to confront us, then so be it. Let us destroy it so we can focus on retrieving our little science project."

_Rea's Helm_ turned about and drove for the Basilisk. "Just one thing…do not strike the ship head on. I still haven't figured out what little weapon they have, but it only seems to work if you approach and fire directly into the front of the ship. Always come at an angle."

The Commander sat and tapped her foot impatiently. Her dark eyes narrowed and slid to T'Lei standing nearby. "Second thoughts T'Lei?"

Startled T'Lei turned to face her Commander. "No. The Element's led me here. I stand by that decision."

"Even if that decision leads you to death?"

"Yes. Vulcan did not hold my heart. My place is here but for an accident of birth." She half turned towards the man she had taken as husband; the man she hoped to bear a child with…a telepathic child. Either way…she shrugged. "I am here."

The Commander nodded and turned her attention back to the screen. Her ship was sliding left and right in an attempt to fire a shot at the Basilisk without meeting its front weapon grid. Unfortunately, while the ship appeared damaged and unable to move with its former grace, it moved well enough to keep facing them head on.

"Perhaps we should attempt to capture the vessel as we did the _Seleya_ and the other Vulcan ship. You would be well thought of if we could get our hands on the weapon they are using."

The Commander smiled "Yes. Tether the ship to us. We can do that even facing its weapon."

"What if they fire on us with their other weapons?" T'Lei asked dryly.

The Commander shrugged. "Doubtful. We will get far too close for such tactics to be successful. They would doom themselves should _Rea's Helm_ blow." Suddenly her small smile turned to a large grin. Somehow the irony of that was not lost on her.

In her people's legends Rea's Helm had belonged to a warrior general. When it was believed Rea was defeated he offered his helm to the winning side's leader. The leader accepted with arrogance and placed the Helm upon his head. Unfortunately, the leader had been unaware that Rea had placed a demon inside the helm, which promptly bit off the head of the leader. Rea and his troops won after all.

Her tactician angled left and as soon as the _Basilisk_ turned to meet their frontal assault he fired the tether line into _Basilisk's_ front end burying it within the metal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" Reed and Archer snarled at the same time each from their own positions on the ship.

Travis began to use the engines in an attempt to pull the Basilisk backwards and away from the Romulan ship. The tether line held.

"Damn!" Archer repeated. He was fuming. He should have seen this as a possibility…he hadn't.

Reed was struggling with what weapons were available to them. Most of them would destroy the Romulan ship this close, but they would likely take the Basilisk with them.

Hoshi turned her attention to getting a communication off to T'Pol's ship aware that the Vulcan was occupied with her own fight. She was also monitoring the _Vahklas _wondering at its stillness.

Archer interrupted her thoughts "Hoshi, can you open a channel to the Romulan ship?"  
"I can try sir."

"Maybe we can stall them a bit." Until we think of something he thought dismally.

He was surprised when the Romulan ship responded and the husky voice of a woman came across the line. "My regards to your ship Captain. And to you and your crew. I, however, lack your name and origin to properly greet you."

Archer pursed his lips "I can say the same about you."

He could feel the tension of his crew.

"Yes well, perhaps that is best. Things are not always as they seem are they?"

He glanced around at his crew "Nope. Care to remedy that?"

Her throaty laughter wafted through the channel. Archer couldn't help but wonder what she looked like, this Romulan commander.

"Not really."

He motioned to Travis to stand ready "We can hardly continue this way can we?" Archer continued to chat with the woman while getting information on their status; the possible strength of the tether; etc…

"Nearly a stalemate Captain."

"Nearly?"

"Do you think you have a chance at winning?"

"There is always a chance" Archer pointed at Travis, who placed the _Basilisk_ in full reverse striving for warp one despite the damages.

The ships shuddered and metal shrieked in protest at the sudden strain on engines and hulls. The inertial dampeners blared alarms and the computer calmly informed the crew that should the current course of action be continued the likelihood of total annihilation was imminent.

Yeah some days things just didn't go as planned, Archer thought dryly. He was betting that the Romulan wouldn't want to destroy themselves…So he hoped "imminent" didn't occur. He hoped the Romulans released the tether and Travis could stop the _Basilisk_'s momentum before someone really got hurt.

The Romulan Commander's voice came across the link again, only this time it had lost its sexy huskiness and instead held a sharp disbelief. "Captain, If you do not stop this foolishness we will all be destroyed. We will not let the tether go. Do you really want to test our resolve?"

"Yep" Archer snapped "Do you want to test ours?"

The ships lurched and shook causing Archer to stumble to the ground. Reed and Leighton went sprawling as did Gevalia on the bridge. Travis and Hoshi managed to maintain their seats.

Grabbing at his chair, Archer hoped that the Romulan had been knocked for a loop as well. He was getting tired of this.

The ship shuddered again, only this time it became apparent that the ship was bucking to the side rather than backwards as expected.

"What the hell?"

Travis shouted "Admiral, the _Vahklas_ has just attacked the Romulan ship!"

Not trusting his luck at the moment, Archer held tight to his chair "On screen…Travis get ready to stop our reverse. It wouldn't do to go slinging ourselves into an untimely warp if we don't have to...Assuming that we can even reach warp yet" he finished under his breath.

"Aye sir."

_Basilisk_ began to buck up and down with the strength of a frantic horse trying to find its way loose.

He watched grimly as the Romulan ship lost control of the tether and spun out away from their ship simultaneously firing at its attackerThe _Vahklas_ took the hits straight on and plumes of bright fire erupted along its nose.

"My God" whispered Reed.

"We need to get the hell out of here" Hoshi muttered surprisingly calm. "I'm picking up about four other vessels moving into our sector from deep inside Romulan space."

"T'Pol?"

Before Sato could answer, Lt. Leighton's urgent voice came from engineering "Admiral! We need to get off this ship if we want to even think about getting out of here. This ship is done for. That last bit of posturing has damaged the warp coils so badly that we are looking at maybe 10 minutes to get off the ship before she destroys herself."

Without pause Archer spoke to Hoshi "The _Seleya_? Can she help us out?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol's dark eyes glittered fiercely as her ship pursued the Romulan ship. She knew her tactic had surprised both _Rea's Helm_ and her target. Not surprisingly, she was unaware her choice of maneuvers had altered Archer's own plans.

"Keep on the second ship. I want it destroyed. We might be able to make it out of here if we can get the tally down to just one Romulan ship."

"Would it not be wiser to destroy the leader's ship rather than its follower?"

"Yes, which is why we went after the secondary vessel."

Sorval blinked at T'Pol's completely illogical answer, but withheld further comment.

The _Seleya_ continued to pursue the Romulan ship aware that _Rea's Helm_ pursued them. _Seleya _sustained several minor hits; minor only because of Archer's interference for which T'Pol was grateful. T'Pol was aware that Archer had managed to redirect _Rea's Helm's_ attention solely on them leaving her the job of finishing off the second Romulan ship. To that end she pressed her ship hard on the Romulan's tail matching its moves as best she could. Finally she had to acknowledge the bird of prey's superior maneuverability and rethink her tactics.

She brought the _Seleya_ up hard and went wide to starboard breaking off the pursuit. The bird of prey continued its erratic flight until it realized that _Seleya_ was no longer behind it; and in fact had moved to a new heading towards the _Vahklas_. The Romulan ship wavered and paused as though deciding its course of action. Initially it turned towards _Rea's Helm_ only to find that its lead ship had tethered the Earth vessel. Believing all to be well it swung hard after _Seleya._ T'Pol caught herself chewing the inside of her lower lip in agitation as soon as she saw Archer's ship in tow, but kept her attention on their pursuer.

"How fast can we turn and meet the Romulans head on?"

Sorn looked up "It would take nearly 10 seconds to do so Commander. I believe that the Romulans would be well within firing range at that point."

"Do your best to meet them head on."

Sorn lifted a brow as if to say…why would I ever do less? "Yes Commander". He paused, "Commander, the _Vahklas_ is moving towards the other vessels. It is powering its weapons."

"Can you ascertain if it is preparing to fire on Admiral Archer's ship or the Romulan ship?"

"Undetermined"

Despite the sudden surge of fear, and ignoring the clenching of her abdomen T'Pol calmly said "Continue to monitor the situation, but focus on our own attacker. Any aid we might give is going to be the direct result of the outcome of our own fight."

_Seleya_ shuddered at the onslaught given by the Romulan bird of prey. It's weapons stabbed alongside the Vulcan ship's hull as it passed by then swept in an arc for a return flight.

"Fire at will Sorn."

_Seleya _slipped in a downward arc avoiding the Romulan's second pass, then turned on its axis facing forward as it continued its downward course. The Romulan ship misunderstanding T'Pol's action thought the ships thrusters to be malfunctioning due to its attack. With lazy ease the Romulan ship turned and moved toward the "falling" ship preparing its last attack.

Instead, the _Seleya_ waited until the bird of prey was within range and opened its full force of weaponry against the smaller vessel. Unlike the bulkier Vulcan ship, the bird of prey did not hold up as well against a head on attack.

T'Pol could not help but feel a touch of predatory satisfaction as she watched the Romulan ship erupt into a blossom of flames.

"Head towards the Admiral's ship give what aid you can."

"Commander, it appears the _Vahklas_ has engaged the second warbird."

"Kov." She stated simply.

"It would seem so, yes."

"Let's join them in their attack."

Another of her crew spoke up "Commander, the Admiral's ship is hailing us stating that they are in a state of emergency. Their vessel has sustained enough damage that the warp coils are going to explode soon. Their engineer gives it approximately ten minutes before that should happen."

"Leave the Romulans to the _Vahklas_. Get within transporter range and evacuate the crew as soon as possible. Open a channel and advise them that we are moving into position to give aid."

Sato's voice came across the comm. link "Commander, We received your message and are moving most of the crew to the transporter pad, however, Admiral Archer will remain on the bridge and Lt.Leighton and Cmdr. Reed will remain in engineering in order to defend the ship should it be necessary. You may have to attempt a transport from those locations."

T'Pol's stomach clenched again. "Understood Commander Sato." She gestured to her crewman "Proceed and advise when all hands are aboard."

"It appears that the Romulans have reinforcements en route."

Blandly T'Pol responded "I do not doubt it Sub-Commander. I do not doubt it."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Much apologies as usual...I had forgotten to backup my work and of course the computer at work completely crashed and I lost the entire drive. Had to try to remember just what I had written. So I am still trying to play catchup!

Gammara my dear this one is for you. Hope you enjoy what small portion I've added.

**CHAPTER 15 **

------------------------------------------------

From his vantage point on the bridge, Archer grimly pressed his lips together. His fingers danced over the controls in an attempt to maintain some semblance of telemetry on his ship. For the moment the Romulans had lost interest in the _Basilisk_ and were intent on the other problems. Of course, he thought dryly considering the state of the _Basilisk _and the impending arrival of reinforcements the Romulans had no need to force the issue at the moment. If there was one thing he had realized about this particular foe it was that they fought with underhanded eloquence and only expended as much energy as was required for just that moment in time…no more. He guided his limping ship as close to the _Seleya_ as possible and then focused his attention on keeping her from listing.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the smooth Vulcan voice inform him that all were aboard save for himself, Cmdr Reed, and Lt Leighton.

"Ok _Seleya_, get my cremen out of here from engineering!"

Archer bit off a curse as two of the Romulan's reinforcements arrived. One ship made directly for them while the other veered off towards _Rea's Helm_ and the _Vahklas_.

The _Basilisk_ shook from the impact of their phased weapons and Archer felt the control of his ship slipping from his hands. "Damn!" he muttered while picking himself up off of the bridge floor. He was figuring that this was it and felt the fleeting sense of regret for any time lost with friends… His last thought was of T'Pol when the world dissolved around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Commander!" Sorn said sharply.

"I see them Sub-Commander. Do we have everyone off of Archer's ship?"

Sorn paused for a moment then replied "We have all but Archer, their engineer and their weapons specialist. We are attempting to transport them now."

Swallowing an emotional retort T'Pol nodded her thanks for the report and was promptly knocked to the ground as the _Seleya_ was battered by the Romulan bird of prey.

She grabbed for the console and shot Sorn a look. He frowned slightly and leaned over his console then sighed. "Commander, we have all that we were able to retrieve from Archer's ship…it is unfortunate, but that last blast caused our transporter to lose one."

T'Pol felt her entire world lurch and it had nothing to do with _Seleya_ being fired upon by Romulans. "Who?" she asked weakly.

Sorn shook his head. "I am uncertain." He watched his commanding officer lose focus and he waited patiently for her to give her next orders.

She felt as though she were flailing about, her mind seeking the tether that had brought them this far. Her breath constricted with memory. She had hardly realized that Trip had died; she, who had been on the bridge and consumed with duty had barely felt his passing. Would she feel Jonathon die? Would she know? Her heart called out to him and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment desperately seeking…

"T'Pol?"

Her name, softly spoken, caused her to open her eyes and take a deep breath. Turning, she saw the object of all of her yearnings standing at the turbolift doors. It took every bit of Vulcan training to remain contained and not fling herself wildly across the bridge into his arms.

Archer, for his part, smiled broadly at seeing her. His heart in his eyes he said simply "Thanks for the lift."

T'Pol shuddered and turned back to the viewscreen "It was our…pleasure… Admiral." She cut her eyes back at him before continuing "We have company Admiral."

He came to stand next to her "Yes we have our work cut out."

"It is likely that we will not make it."

"Yes, but we won't go without one hell of a fight."

"Indeed." T'Pol paused then asked "Sorn informed me that you had lost one of your crew?"

Archer sighed and nodded "Lt. Leighton our engineer…the creator of the _Basilisk_. Damned fine engineer."

"I am sorry for the loss Admiral. I am glad that there were no others lost."

He smiled "As am I, now, let's to it then!"

T'Pol regained her composure and refocused on their impending doom in time to watch _Rea's Helm_ destroy the _Vahklas_.

"Kov" she whispered softly.

T'Pol ordered, "Sub-Commander get behind the _Basilisk?_..." she turned raising an eyebrow at Archer. He just nodded and lifted his own brow in response.

Sorn looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Commander, the ship is going to explode in less than five minutes."

"Yes… the Romulans won't want to be near it when it does so."

"That would be the logical response, yes." Sorn replied.

"Sub-Commander…this ship was used in the exploration of the asteroid belt near the Shialtra system?"

"Yes" he replied puzzled.

"The asteroids had a very high content of iron ore in them did they not?"

"Yes."

"This ship was equipped with a very strong magnetic pulse to bring in or repel those asteroids was it not?"

Sorn lifted both brows "Intriguing".

Archer chuckled. He leaned just close enough to whisper "And that… is why I love you."

T'Pol startled at that, glancing sharply at him, but continued speaking to Sorn, "The Romulans will try to come around from behind to fire upon the _Seleya_. When they do, I want you to dive around the _Basilisk_ and give it the best push you can towards the Romulan ship. We will use whatever fallout from that explosion so we can to attempt to put some distance between ourselves and those ships. Our warp coils are working at full efficiency?"

"We are at 92."

"Do it."

A small game of cat and mouse ensued with _Seleya_ twisting around the burning _Basilisk_ in an attempt to avoid the three ships closing in on her.

One of the new Romulan ships swung around and dove for _Seleya_, she slipped behind the dying ship one last time and with a burst of magnetic polarity sent its flaming hull towards the bird of prey. The Romulan ship flipped to avoid being struck, but was unable to avoid the sudden shrapnel as its warp coils exploded.

"GO!" T'Pol and Archer barked almost at once before blinking at one another in surprise.

"Sorry…habit" Archer muttered, unused to not being in command.

_Seleya_ followed both Admiral and Commander's order and shot into warp blazing a trail for Federation space, leaving a damaged bird of prey behind. Unfortunately, three other Romulan ships pursued…including _Rea's Helm_.

"At what speed can the Romulan ships travel?" T'Pol asked her crewmen.

"Too damn fast." Archer replied. "They gave us a run for our money when we were on our way here. "

All the Vulcans on the ship turned towards him and lifted their brows at his vernacular. Sorn somehow managed to snort in disgust without actually doing so. "At last intelligence, their speed was calculated at warp 4."

"How fast is the _Seleya_?" Archer asked.

T'Pol gave him a dry look "Warp 3".

He flinched "Ouch. Well we may have to stop and fight. Won't take them long to get to us."

"Have you sent out a distress signal?"

Archer shot a look at the turbo lift doors and said "I was wondering when you would show up…T'Pol?"

T'Pol sighed, "No Lt. Sato. Please attend to that."

Hoshi smiled brightly and moved to the communication post that Sorn had been monitoring as well as his own.

"As predicted, the Romulans are quickly gaining on our position."

"Keep going Sub-Commander. We need to get as close to Federation space as possible before we are forced to fight. The odds will increase in our favor."

In the next few minutes the rest of _Basilisk_'s crew managed to find their way to the _Seleya'_s bridge and make themselves useful.

Reed was conferring with Sorval regarding the weaponry and shielding available to the _Seleya_. Reed was hastily running through the short list and attempting to manipulate some other options as well. "I missed how we managed to get into warp without much of a fight?"

Archer grinned and quickly told them of T'Pol's use of the vessels science related technology to make their getaway.

Reed lifted his brows and nodded enthusiastically, then turned to Sorval asking for a list of the available technology used in the ship's scientific exploration eager to see if he too could make use of something for the inevitable battle.

T'Pol scowled at Archer. "That tactic will not work again."

"I know."

"It was only used as a last effort at escape."

"Worked didn't it?"

"Fortunately yes, but…"

"But nothing T'Pol. It was good. It did work. That is all that matters. Now we move onto the next plan of action."

She sighed and nearly rolled her eyes. "It is still doubtful that we will survive this."

Nodding he cocked his head sideways to look at her "True, but there is always hope."

When she turned to face him, he continued "Got us this far didn't it?"

Relenting she nearly smiled "Yes… we have hope." …_and I have you_, she thought silently. All the reason in the universe to fight and win and live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Romulan Commander paced her tight bridge like a cornered _sehlat_. She wanted nothing more than to tear into the throats of her unseen enemy and Commander T'Pol. Cursing the elements for tossing this fate at her she scowled darkly. The Praetor was not going to be pleased at the outcome of their mission. The loss was staggering; time and finances and equipment and ships. If she did not destroy that Vulcan ship, then her head would roll on the Senate floor. She stopped and took a deep breath trying to gather her addled wits.

She had been so certain of victory, then the _Vahklas_ had attacked them! She still could not determine what had driven the _Va'tesh'ka'tur_ so mad! It could not have been that sniveling _neirrh'_ Tolaris' doing. It must have been whoever piloted that shuttle from the _Seleya_. Snorting she decided it was wasting energy to concern herself with the _Vahklas_…the _Va'tesh'ka'tur_ were not going to make much of a fuss any longer; not with their ship floating in small pieces in space.

Her concern now needed to be catching and destroying the _Seleya. _Finally allowing herself to sit, she tapped her nails impatiently on the armrest of her chair. "Their ship can only go to warp 3. Why is it taking so long to reach the Vulcan ship?"

One of her sub-commanders flinched at her biting tone, but responded "It appears they changed direction a few times and it took a moment for us to adjust to their new course."

Eyes narrowing at the sub-commander she leaned forward "They are only trying to keep a much slower ship away from our little fleet of much faster more agile ships. Their goal is still Federation space! Just follow that path and we will reach their goal before they do and be able to cut them off!" The Commander's voice started out as a sibilant whisper against clenched teeth then built to a snarling shout.

Everyone jumped and the…five…Romulan birds of prey steadied course and shot forward.

T'Lei entered the bridge and leveled her gaze on the Commander's face. In turn the Commander glared "Are you regretting your involvement with the Star Empire now?"

"Hardly that Commander. Hardly that." T'Lei leaned against the side of the bulkhead and her mouth turned up slightly. "The Praetor is not going to be pleased with the turn of events."

The Commander gritted her teeth then sighed "No. He will not be pleased at all. Perhaps with your child we may salvage something yet."

T'Lei ran her hand across her stomach and smiled. "Possible but doubtful."

Sharp eyes pierced the small Vulcan "You think that the child will be without telepathy?"

"It is doubtful."

"And just how could you be so assured of that? If we knew that there was little chance, we would not have attempted this folly."

T'Lei's smile turned nasty. "There was every chance that the Star Empire would have attempted to do this. _Any _chance at telepathy for our people is better than nothing."

"_Our_ people, T'Lei?"

T'Lei sighed "Yes Commander, _Our _people… or do you think I abandoned Vulcan without embracing the Rihannsu?"

For a moment the Commander was silent as she regarded T'Lei skeptically; then she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes "Let's just say that I am naturally suspicious of anyone that would turn on their own people."

Dark eyes flashed angrily "I have not turned on my people as you say…we are the same people sundered from one another from long ago. I simply choose to reunite with those whom I feel more compatible with."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Lei entered the bridge and leveled her gaze on the Commander's face. In turn the Commander glared "Are you regretting your involvement with the Star Empire now?"

"Hardly that Commander. Hardly that." T'Lei leaned against the side of the bulkhead and her mouth turned up slightly. "The Praetor is not going to be pleased with the turn of events."

The Commander gritted her teeth then sighed "No. He will not be pleased at all. Perhaps with your child we may salvage something yet."

T'Lei ran her hand across her stomach and smiled. "Possible but doubtful."

Sharp eyes pierced the small Vulcan "You think that the child will be without telepathy?"

"It is doubtful."

"And just how could you be so assured of that? If we knew that there was little chance, we would not have attempted this folly."

T'Lei's smile turned nasty. "There was every chance that the Star Empire would have attempted to do this. _Any _chance at telepathy for our people is better than nothing."

"_Our_ people, T'Lei?"

T'Lei sighed "Yes Commander, _Our _people… or do you think I abandoned Vulcan without embracing the Rihannsu?"

For a moment the Commander was silent as she regarded T'Lei skeptically; then she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes "Let's just say that I am naturally suspicious of anyone that would turn on their own people."

Dark eyes flashed angrily "I have not turned on my people as you say…we are the same people sundered from one another from long ago. I simply choose to reunite with those whom I feel more compatible with."

The Commander leaned back again but did not turn her eyes away from the Vulcan. "I wonder what mnei-sahe will make of this eh? Vulcans embracing emotion and our acceptance of you into our midst. It could be nothing more than your peoples interest in infiltration… nothing more than espionage."

T'Lei snorted inelegantly rolling her eyes. "Rihannsu see espionage and political machinations everywhere… That does not mean they always exist." She waved her hand dismissively.

"It does not mean that they do not. There is talk of an organization called the Tal' Shiar which looks into these things. I do not know if they exist, but I do not doubt it either. To do otherwise would be foolish and you would do well to realize this."

T'Lei matched her commander's gaze unflinchingly then said calmly "Indeed; to do otherwise would be illogical."

The Commander smiled at her choice of words then spun to the view screen, "Shall we forget this foolish argument then? Let us instead to the chase!"

T'Lei regally inclined her head, her dark eyes once more glittering with amusement. "Yes, let's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Phlox made his way to the bridge after meeting with the Vulcan medical officer in the _Seleya's_ sickbay. An uncharacteristic frown marred his face as he contemplated the half answers and evasions that Dr. T'Pani had given him. It was apparent in her haggard appearance and the way her eyes shifted from him while they discussed the health of the crew and what assistance he might provide that she was concealing certain truths. Truths, he decided, that might affect the crew and their ability to function. In fact, each Vulcan that he had come across had shifted their eyes from him and proved evasive. Phlox knew that Vulcan's were not convivial conversationalists, but they always met another's eyes without hesitation and were always brimming with confidence.

He strode onto the bridge quietly watching the others as he entered. His own crewmates looked up and flashed quick smiles of greeting before turning back to their tasks. The Vulcan's barely acknowledged his presence.

Hearing his name he turned to find Archer and T'Pol standing together near the captain's chair. His forced smile broadened at seeing T'Pol. "Admiral, Commander. It is good to find you both relatively unharmed."

Archer smiled broadly at Phlox his relief at finding T'Pol shining in his eyes. T'Pol…well, her eyes were simmering with a wealth of emotions just barely beneath the surface. She inclined her head in greeting, but there was genuine warmth in her eyes at seeing him.

Phlox stepped close "Admiral…Commander. I have spoken to Dr. T'Pari and I feel that there is reason to be concerned over the overall well being of this crew."

"Just what did Dr. T'Pari have to say Doctor?" T'Pol asked coolly.

"It was more what she did _not_ say Commander."

T'Pol's brow shot into the air. Archer sighed "These people have been through a lot Phlox. You can't just expect them to bounce back like nothing happened to them." He faltered a moment and shot T'Pol a quick concerned look as though it had just occurred to him that she too would be suffering from the after effects of the Romulan abduction.

"Precisely Admiral. Dr. T'Pari has assessed their physical well being, but does not seem to want to address the effect this may have had mentally."

T'Pol cut in sharply "Dr. T'Pari is well aware of what transpired at the hands of some of the Romulans…do not assume that because she did not share that information with you that it has not been addressed."

Phlox sucked in his breath to argue that an independent opinion would be medically sound especially since Dr. T'Pari was also held captive by the Romulans, but then saw the woman before him struggling to hold her own composure and relented. His breath whooshed out and he nodded. For the moment he would let well enough alone. "I will return to sick bay and continue to offer what assistance I may."

T'Pol watched him turn to go, then made her decision. "Admiral…if you would…take the helm, and I will accompany the doctor to sickbay to make certain the crew's medical needs are indeed being met."

Both Archer and Phlox looked at her quizzically. "Of course" Archer said softly. He reached out with his mind clumsily trying to reach out to her. T'Pol brushed him aside gently closing him out of her mind. It was just too soon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phlox and T'Pol walked calmly and quietly to sick bay. Phlox's curiosity and concern grew as T'Pol remained silent. Just when he started to break the silence she spoke.

"I want you to examine me Doctor. I need to confirm a few things…and I need your confidence in this."

"I see… and Johnathan?"

If anything her countenance grew even more pensive. "I do not wish anything we might discuss regarding my health divulged to Admiral Archer."

She turned and her eyes grew momentarily cold "This is my ship…not his. If you have any concerns regarding your loyalty, then I will not ask this of you."

Phlox tightened his mouth… "Even when you served aboard the _Enterprise_ I never divulged your medical secrets or needs. I find it insulting that you would assume I would do so now."

T'Pol's lips parted and she turned away distress flickering across her face. "My apologies Phlox…I…I overreacted. This situation has been difficult. I am not as in control of myself as it would appear."

"Yes, something I fear can be said for all of you on this ship" Phlox responded. "Apology accepted T'Pol. Just let me help you…and I can not do that if you don't share with me some of what happened there."

"I know" T'Pol whispered back. "It is going to be difficult to speak about."

Phlox felt his anger dissipate as he regarded the haunted expression on her face. "Have you had a physical?"

Humor colored her voice and her lips quirked for a moment "I have been a bit busy for that Doctor. Most have not even seen T'Pari unless they were in immediate need." She sobered "We are going to have to be quick about this. We have no way of knowing how close the Romulans follow and when we will be forced into another conflict."

He nodded in agreement. "We shall be brief for the moment then."

T'Pari was busy attending other patients and only acknowledged their entry with a nod of her head. T'Pol led Phlox into a back room wishing privacy even from her own people…perhaps especially from her own people.

In minutes, she saw the confirmation of her condition in Phlox's stunned expression.

Before he could say anything she calmly asked "Is the embryo viable? Can you detect any problems?"

Keeping his questions at bay for the moment he assuaged her fears stating that both she and the embryo appeared to be in good physical health, although he could tell that she was suffering from fatigue and some bumps and bruises. She asked some pointed questions about what he could tell from the embryo's genetic makeup and if he could see anything wrong or different there.

Frowning at her questions he nonetheless looked closely and frowned again. He had been looking for human DNA, but was surprised to see very little variation from Vulcan DNA. "There are some differences, but I do not observe any human DNA T'Pol."

His comment brought her eyes to his and she held his gaze a moment before responding. "No, there would be no human DNA Doctor. Just Vulcan….." she trailed off.

"Just Vulcan? What are you hiding T'Pol? What am I supposed to be looking for? We don't have the luxury of time for me to ferret out all the details right now."

Swallowing she replied "Are there significant changes to the Vulcan DNA?"

He looked again at the monitor and shook his head "It is difficult to tell right now. You are very early in this pregnancy, but there appears to be only minor differences…nothing that would threaten its health."

T'Pol closed her eyes in relief and felt for a moment as though she would weep.

When she opened them again she found Phlox watching her closely, so she drew a steadying breath and said "I assume that by your reference to human DNA you are aware that Admiral Archer stepped in to assist me through _Ponn Farr_."

"Yes, he did contact me to ask what I knew about the Vulcan cycle."

Curiosity sparked in her eyes "What did you tell him?"

Phlox nearly smiled at the feminine question…one that it appeared transcended races. "Not much. I did tell him that it did not surprise me that you had come to him; that I was expecting him to do so."

Surprised she asked "Why?"

"It was always readily apparent to me that he held a special place in your heart; that it was unlikely that you would find a Vulcan to match that."

"No; not likely." She agreed softly.

"Now, the Romulans." He urged gently.

"Do you recall their use of the Aenar?"

Phlox blinked at what he perceived to be a complete change of subject. "Yes. How could I forget. Appalling behavior. "

Mouth twisting she sat up "Indeed. It was the Romulan Empire's intent to utilize the Vulcan's telepathy for their own use as well."

With growing horror he looked at her, then turned to look at the med screen showing the child growing within her. "They were using you as breeding stock?"

"Just so Doctor…just so." Her eyes grew distant in remembrance. "Drugs created and administered to bring on _Ponn Farr, _to harvest our eggs…to…" she halted. Many were lost as they fought the drugs; fought the procedure. Especially those not bonded; those not able to grasp onto someone to pull them through the situation."

Phlox sucked in his breath when she turned tear glazed eyes to him. "The destruction of that base was also the destruction of thousands of Vulcan embryos held in stasis. Unless you can tell me otherwise, this embryo is the last of my own eggs. The last chance I will ever have to bear a child."

"Every last Vulcan suffered this?"

"Yes" her voice was barely audible.

He did not even know how to respond. The enormity of the situation, of how this would affect the Vulcan psyche was staggering.

"You need to speak with Archer" he finally said. "You should not keep this from him."

Dully she asked "How do you propose I tell the Admiral?"

Phlox sat next to her and sighed. "If you hold back, then you will have lost yet another chance at happiness."

"Happiness is an emotion Doctor. I am Vulcan."

"Mmmmm contentment then. Internal peace. Describe it how you wish T'Pol, just recognize your own needs." He caught her chin and lifted it. "Do not underestimate the Admiral's love for you and think that he would turn away from you or this child. He has already fought to find you; he will not walk away easily."

When she made no further comment he let go of her chin, then asked "Do you think others may be pregnant?"

Remembering Sorval's response she shook her head "I do not know, but it is my belief that it would be best not to ask. Allow Dr. T'Pani to attend to them."

Immediately understanding her reasoning, he pursed his lips then nodded. What woman or man wanted a reminder of their humiliation and pain? What Vulcan would allow that emotion to encroach upon logic and life? Neither had easy answers. He looked again at T'Pol, the unasked question in his eyes.

She responded to it rather than pretending not to see it. "Yes Doctor I intend to bear this child if at all possible. Having lost Elizabeth I can not easily agree to another loss."

Phlox nodded and stepped aside for her to leave. "As soon as we get out of this, I want to run a complete medical check on you."

"Of course" she said then slid out of the room before she had to address any further questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol made her way back to the bridge, but slowed considerably realizing that she had no desire to confront Johnathan or the crew just yet. Her head throbbed with the effort of suppressing her emotions, with the effort of closing Johnathan out of her mind. She stopped and stood in the hall, then decided to go to engineering to "check" on the status there. At least it was constructive, and it had the added benefit of avoiding the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer watched T'Pol and Phlox step onto the lift and disappear. He knew something was terribly wrong, but he had no idea on how to confront it. Mentally he reached for her; whereas just moments before he found T'Pol reaching back grasping for him…wanting to draw him to her…now he felt a smooth black wall holding him out.

All the questions that he had tried not to focus on while they were engaged in active battle crowded against him. For the moment T'Pol was safe, but he remembered the pain soaking through him while on the _Basilisk_, while looking for her. What had caused her to suffer like that…and how could he hope to help her now.

So he did what he did best and began asking questions of his crew and of the Vulcans about the status of the ship; the available weapons and shielding; the compliment and their capabilities. He ignored the gnawing inside his chest.

Reed looked up from the screen he shared with Sorval and frowned "I keep almost picking up on something out there, but I can not be sure just what it is. I don't know if it is one of their ships or if it is just static."

"How much further till we reach the edge of their space?"

"Far enough if they are still on our trail." Reed responded dryly.

The Vulcan next to him shot him an irritated glance then responded to the Admirals question in precise measurements.

Archer scowled at the number…Reed was right…too far. He rubbed his hand against his face then bent to Hoshi. "Can you pick up anything?"

"No sir."

Archer sat down and stared at the screen for a moment. "We are assuming that they are hot on our trail correct."

"It would be the most logical deduction considering their tenacity" one of the Vulcans responded.

He nodded absently. "We don't really know how close they are, how many there are, or if they have ships faster than the ones we have already seen."

He received affirmatives from around the bridge.

"We can't hear them. We don't know if they can hear us."

He snapped his fingers causing several brows to rise on the Vulcans. "Hoshi, you already said that you can't send out a false ship signature, but can you send out a false message indicating that we have been located and are now going in this direction…" Archer again leaned over to Hoshi and tapped out coordinates on her screen.

Hoshi nodded slowly "I can try sir. This language is as twisty as Welsh…and from what I have seen the meanings are just as twisty." She began working on the message. "There is a chance that the message may be immediately perceived as a fake and our position will be given away."

Reeds mouth tightened not liking the odds of that, but he held his tongue when Archer anticipated his reaction by holding up his hand to forestall any comments.

"I know Malcolm. I know."

"If we have lost them while traveling in warp drive; if they are currently unclear as to our position…this action could easily lose any advantage that we have gained." Sorval stated. Reed couldn't help but smile. The Vulcan had stated the very questions that he had for Archer's idea.

Archer looked at Sorval then to Reed. "Hoshi needs to start on that message now. It will take her awhile to complete. During that time, it was not my intention to just sit and wait for the Romulans to catch up to us, rather I had planned on pressing forward. We do need some options here. The Romulan Commander did not strike me as the sort to just give up easily. Have a little faith. I didn't come all this way not to go home. My dog would miss me."

Every last one of the _Enterprise's _old crew smiled and exchanged glances. The others nodded at most of what Archer said and just blinked in confusion at the last.

He looked to Sorval and gave him the helm, then looked to Reed nodding. Reed acknowledged with silent confirmation that he would contact Archer should anything happen. Neither knew Sorval well, and both had decided that he would not put himself out in an attempt to keep Archer informed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer made his way to sick bay after having to ask the computer for directions. It was the first time he had been on a ship where he was unaware of the layout. T'Pari looked up and calmly asked if he needed anything.

"I need to see Dr. Phlox." He responded.

She pointed to the back room where the doctor was busy at one of the medical terminals.

When he entered the room, Phlox switched off the monitor causing Archer to pause. "Phlox?"

"Admiral, what brings you down here? Another headache?"

Archer did not even move, instead his gaze sharpened. "Where is T'Pol?"

"She is…" Phlox paused. "She did not return to the bridge?"

Archer shook his head and felt the knot start to form in his gut. Well, at least it was not just that sick gnawing anymore, he thought irritably.

Phlox held back a sigh "I do not know where she is Admiral."

"Is she alright?" Archer asked

Shaking his head he responded "Admiral you know that I can't discuss my patients even with you."

Face darkening Archer continued "Phlox, just let me know she is ok".

Phlox paused long enough to say "She is in good physical health."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not nearly good enough he though as he exited sick bay. Not nearly good enough. What Phlox had not said rang in the air. T'Pol might be ok physically, but there was every indication that her mental stability might be in jeopardy. Just like every other Vulcan on this ship. Pursing his lips he walked over to a wall and tapped the comm. link and asked the computer for T'Pol's location. A cool Vulcan voice advised that she was in Engineering.

He stared a moment longer at the comm. link without really seeing it…without really thinking. Feeling rather numb he shook himself and started towards engineering. About half way there he stopped and swung back towards the bridge.

Still unable to reach T'Pol in his mind, he decided that he would give her the time she so obviously required and he would press the issue later. Besides, he thought, we need to make it home first. With effort he refocused on getting the ship out of Romulan space in one piece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol had checked and rechecked the engineering logs and gone over the repairs needed and completed from their encounter with the Romulans. She went through the logs familiarizing herself with the ship and its abilities. For a time she was even able to push her current personal situation from her mind and concentrate exclusively on the job at hand.

Only for a time. Her mental barriers were severely weakened. She knew that Phlox had some merit for his concerns. None of the Vulcan's had been afforded the time necessary for meditation. The lack of meditation was going to translate into difficulty keeping emotional responses at bay. Keeping Archer at bay was going to prove nearly impossible. T'Pol knew it was only a matter of time, before he broke through. Her lips tightened. She never guessed, yet should have known, how persistent he could be. She had felt him pressing against her barriers since they stood on the bridge together. Too many secrets held for Vulcan to allow him inside just yet. She ignored the fact that she held him at bay caused by an illogical concern at his acceptance of her pregnancy and her own unwillingness to deal with her treatment by the Romulans just yet.

Just when a headache had begun to build in her temples, she felt some of the pressure ease as Archer withdrew. Perversely she caught herself reaching out and fumbling for his presence. She stopped and lifted a hand to her head; forced herself to refrain. A shiver went through her as it occurred to her how much she had allowed herself to depend upon Jonathan for her well being.

Taking several deep breaths, she managed to regain control once more and started for the bridge…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway to the bridge the alarm claxons began ringing, and a matter of fact Vulcan voice began announcing that there was an approaching vessel likely Romulan in origin. T'Pol actually sighed then picked up her pace heading for the nearest lift. The lift doors opened and revealed a grim faced Archer…


End file.
